Sueño de una noche de Verano
by Slayer1974
Summary: Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Smallville o de sus personajes. Esta es mi primera historia, la he publicado en inglés en K-site, pero lo haré por aquí en español, espero que les guste. Resumen: Esto no tiene nada que ver con la obra de Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

Era el final del día en el Daily Planet, sentados uno frente al otro terminando sus notas para ir a casa a descansar, se encontraba Clark observando a Lois cerrar sus ojos mientras que su mano derecha masajeaba su cuello, de repente la morena sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo y abre los ojos para encontrase con la mirada verde-azul de su compañero de trabajo, ella pone cara de enojo y le dijo: "¡Oye Smallville! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a una chica cansada?"

Clark respondió: ¡Uh!

Lois suena sus dedos en su cara y le dijo: "Despierta vaquero" se levanta de su silla y toma su cartera despidiéndose: "Buenas noches Smallville, nos vemos Mañana".

Clark siguió con los ojos a Lois hasta que se cerró la puerta del ascensor y le dijo: "Nos vemos Lois" coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza frotando sus cabellos se levanta de su silla y dijo: "Así que… vamos a casa Clark, Shelby está esperando por ti".

 **Apartamento de Lois**

Ella llega, va directamente a la cocina abrió el refrigerador se sirvió un vaso de leche, tomo unas galletas y se va a la habitación, pone la leche y las galletas en la mesa de noche, se desnuda y toma una ducha, no utiliza el agua caliente porque era verano y el calor era intenso, termina su ducha se coloca su pijama y se va a la cama, enciende el televisor para ver las noticias mientras toma su leche y come sus galletas.

 **Granja Kent**

Clark llega a su casa es recibido por Shelby con un ladrido agudo, este se levanta y pone sus patas en el pecho lamiéndole amorosamente y moviendo la cola, Clark le dijo: "¡Hey chico! ¿Me extrañaste? Vamos".

Él va a la cocina toma un vaso de jugo de naranja y se preparó un bocadillo, se sienta en la mesa para comer su cena en compañía de Shelby, luego sube directamente al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se va a la cama cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Lois y Clark, ambos dormidos en sus casas, empiezan a soñar. Lois vestida con una sexy dormilona roja, ella está en el cielo como se lo había comentado a Clark en el hospital cuando tuvo el accidente con la señora Kent, luego vio un camino hecho por pétalos de rosas rojas y lo siguió hasta que llega a una habitación donde hay una gran cama con sabanas de seda azul rey. Ella pensó: "¡Dios! Creo que regrese al cielo ¿por qué estoy aquí?".

Clark está en la fortaleza de la soledad y huele el aroma de Lois, la esencia de cereza silvestre, él escucha a Lois y Clark dijo: "Estás aquí por mí y yo estoy aquí por ti" se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lois, la vio parada en frente a la cama, se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurró al oído: "¡Bienvenida al cielo!"

Lois se sorprendió al escuchar a Clark se volvió y dijo: "Smaaall Smallville ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas, sus piernas se aflojaron experimentó escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo, mira Clark que sólo vestía pantalones de pijama azul, todo su pecho desnudo, el pelo azbache, sus ojos verdes azules, sus fuertes brazos era como ver a un Dios griego como Hércules.

Clark miró a Lois de arriba hacia abajo su sexy y atractivo cuerpo, cabellos chocolate, sus hermosos ojos avellanos, sus divinos pechos redondos, se acercó a ella, Clark no mencionó ninguna palabra, con una mano la toma por la cintura, acerca su cuerpo al de él, le agarró la parte posterior de su cuello con la otra mano llevándole cerca de su rostro, le dio un beso suave, Lois de forma automática puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devuelve beso, Clark abraza a Lois y la besa con pasión, la levanta con sus fuertes brazos y la lleva a la cama ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Oh, Dios mío ¿qué me pasó?" Lois despertó sudorosa y sorprendida su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción que sentía, se levanta de la cama, fue al baño, abrió el grifo se lavó la cara y mirándose al espejo, pensó: _"Smallville, qué me está pasando contigo?"_ regresa a la cama abraza la almohada miró el reloj en la mesilla de noche y dijo las 2 am, cierra los ojos, trata de dormir de nuevo, pero no podía, porque su pensamiento no le dejó; se preguntaba ¿Cuando se enamoró de él? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento de su vida pasó y no se dio cuenta? Tal vez cuando lo conoció en la campo de maíz o después no lo sabe, siempre lo trató como a un estúpido chico de granja. Ella se burla de él, pero en el fondo siente una gran admiración por el Boy Scouts que lleva por dentro, el hijo perfecto, protege a sus amigos y posee otras cualidades. Todo empezó realmente cuando Máxima, le dijo que vio la conexión entre ambos, luego bailaron en la boda de Chloe, estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero llegó Lana Lang y todo se vino abajo. Ella dijo: "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Clark".

"¡Lois!" Exclamó Clark "no puedo creer lo que ha sido eso?" Se sentó en la cama, coloca sus manos en la cabeza, su respiración era rápida, su corazón se le quería salir del pecho por la excitación, dijo: "¡Lois, Lois, Lois! no puedo sacarte de mi mente desde que te confesé mi secreto y lo hice, no he olvidado la conversación que tuvimos en el granero antes de regresar el tiempo y atrapar a Linda Lake, tu no recuerdas nada Lois ¿Cuando me enamore de ti? ¿Cuándo?" Miró la hora 2 de la mañana volvió a la cama mirando al techo pensaba que siempre la odió porque Lois era grosera, mandona, nunca se callaba, lo llamó Smallville, pero ya no le molestaba tanto, pero él la admiraba porque ella es una mujer fuerte, protege a los que ama, especialmente Chloe, es una buena amiga y era especial para él, ella es la única que lo conocía perfectamente. Él dijo: "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Lois".

 **Daily Planet**

Clark llega al trabajo, mira a su escritorio vacío, suspiro, se sentó en su silla encendió la computadora y comenzó a trabajar pensando en el sueño de la noche anterior ¿cómo vería a Lois hoy? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque su celular sonó miró a la pantalla para ver el nombre de Chloe.

\- Hola, Chloe

\- Hola Clark. ¿Has visto a Lois hoy?

\- No, ella no ha llegado todavía.

\- Uhm, dile que me llame tengo que hablar con ella por favor. Bye

\- Adiós.

Clark pensó que necesita Chloe hablar con Lois y por qué ella le habló tan frío? Miró a su escritorio y dijo: "¿Lois dónde estás?" Fue entonces cuando sintió su ritmo cardíaco y la ve detrás de él, allí estaba vestida con una blusa de color rosa ajustada, destacando sus hermosos pechos, una falda negra ajustada, haciendo hincapié en el movimiento de sus caderas y piernas sexy, sonrió se levanto y se acercó a saludarla.

Lois en las afueras del Daily Planet suspiró entró al edificio y dijo: "Lois tranquila, sólo fue un sueño… un sueño, un sueño ¿cómo voy a ver a Clark? Después de lo que soñé anoche estuve a punto de hacer el amor con Clark". Ella lo miró sentado en su escritorio su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, lo veía acercándose a ella con una sonrisa encantadora llegó hasta ella, Clark estaba vestido con una camisa y corbata gris oscuro, pantalón negro destacando su atlético y fuerte cuerpo, Lois sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos sobre Clark.

Clark: "Lois Buenos días ¿llegas tarde?

Lois: "Hola Smallville" le sonrió con ironía.

Clark: "¡Wow! hoy vienes de mal genio".

Lois: "Es que no he bebido mi café de la mañana" Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó encendió la computadora y comenzó a trabajar. Ella prefiere fingir estar de mal humor, se da cuenta de cómo se siente él al respecto. Clark puso las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la cafetera, sirve un café y se lo llevó a Lois.

Clark: "Lois tu café a tu gusto" le sonrió.

Lois:"Gracias".

Clark:"¡Ah, por cierto Chloe me llamó, ella tiene que hablar contigo, por favor llámala".

Lois: "Bien, ¿algo más?" dijo irónicamente.

Clark: "No" dijo molesto, se sentó y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó: _"algo te molesta, ¿qué es?"_

Tess Mercer llegó a sus escritorios diciéndoles: "Kent, Lane, esta es su pauta, van a trabajar juntos, así que a preparar sus equipajes porque viajarán a ciudad de Gótica esta tarde y no acepto un no por respuesta. ¿Me entienden?"

"Sí" contestaron ambos.

Lois pensó: _"Oh, Dios mío, viajo con Clark no lo puedo creer"_ coloca sus manos sobre su cara _"¿qué haré?"_

Clark pensó: _"esta es mi oportunidad de mostrarle mis sentimientos a Lois y le digo mi secreto..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 ** _Previamente_**

 _Tess Mercer llegó a sus escritorios diciéndoles: "Kent, Lane, esta es su pauta, van a trabajar juntos, así que a preparar sus equipajes porque viajarán a ciudad de Gótica esta tarde y no acepto un no por respuesta. ¿Me entienden?"_

 _"Sí" contestaron ambos._

 _Lois pensó: "Oh, Dios mío, viajo con Clark no lo puedo creer" coloca sus manos sobre su cara "¿qué haré?"_

 _Clark pensó: "esta es mi oportunidad de mostrarle mis sentimientos a Lois y le digo mi secreto..."_

 **Ahora**

Clark Kent llega a la granja para preparar su maleta, Shelby le da la bienvenida.

\- Hey boy ¿qué pasa? acarició a Shelby le dice: "¡Estoy tan feliz! voy a ciudad Gótica con Lois, espero que no haga mucho calor como aquí, voy hablar con ella acerca de mi secreto" una idea llegó a su mente "Hey Shelby tengo una idea voy a recogerá Lois en su apartamento ¿qué te parece? ¿Eh? Gran plan" mira a Shelby arqueando sus cejas, sonrió agarró su maleta y se fue a súper velocidad al Diario El Planeta para buscar su camioneta para irse a recoger a Lois.

Lois llega a casa a preparar su maleta y llama a Chloe.

\- "Hey prima ¿qué pasa? Clark me dijó que necesita hablar conmigo, voy a ciudad de Gótica para hacer un reportaje sobre Industrias Wayne, por favor llámame cuando oigas mi mensaje, besos, bye bye".

Lois oye que llaman a la puerta, dijo: "¿quién está ahí?"

\- "Soy yo, Chloe".

\- "Pasa está abierto".

Chloe entró llego a donde Lois la abrazó y besó sus mejillas Lois le devolvió el saludo,

-"Bueno, estoy aquí ¿qué quieres?" Lois dijo.

\- "Lois me voy por un tiempo, necesito aclarar mis pensamientos ya sabes mi divorcio con Jimmy necesito alejarme". Chloe dijo.

\- "Bien lo entiendo" Ella sonrió y abrazó a su prima menor "Bueno, ¿a dónde vas?"

\- "Voy a Ciudad de las Estrellas con Oliver. Me ofreció un trabajo allí y lo acepte".

\- "¡Wow! creo todo lo tienes resuelto".

\- "Sí" respondió miró su reloj "me voy al aeropuerto, adiós Lois" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas la abrazó "Te voy a extrañar mucho" la besó y se fue.

\- "Yo también, por favor llámame, no me olvides, bye primita" mientras está viendo salir a Chloe suspiró y seca sus lágrimas.

Lois miró su reloj y dijo: "¡Oh mi dios es tarde! tomó su maleta y salió de su casa en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil. Miró a la pantalla para ver el nombre de Smallville, contesta: "Smallville ¿qué pasa? Voy camino al aeropuerto y ¿tu?"

Clark: "Estoy en frente de tu edificio esperándote".

Lois quedó petrificada al escuchar lo que dijo que su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, las piernas le temblaban, respiraba con dificultad, suspiró y dijo: "Voy espérame ahí"

Clark sonrió al ver a Lois llegar a donde él, se acerca a Lois, cogió su maleta la guarda en su camioneta, luego le abrió la puerta y le dijo: "Señorita adelante" Lois sentía mariposas en el estómago por el gesto caballeresco.

Lois: "Vamos Smallville es tarde".

Clark: "Sí, señor" le sonríe, él estaba actuando normal frente a ella, pero en realidad siente que su corazón y el Lois laten rápido, al mismo tiempo deseaba tener a Lois en sus brazos, acariciándole, besándole y finalmente hacerle el amor por el resto de su vida.

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Lois y Clark llegaron al aeropuerto de Ciudad Gótica se dirigían hacia la salida cuando escucharon una voz que llamaba a Lois: "¡Señorita Lane! Estoy aquí" Lois dio la vuelta hacia la voz y vio a un hombre mayor vestido con un traje oscuro, gafas, guantes blancos y un bastón en su mano llegó hasta donde Lois con una sonrisa la saludó con una pequeña inclinación.

\- "Hola señorita Lane ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?"

\- "Hola Alfred estuvo bien ¿cómo estás?" Lois le da la mano.

\- "Bien" le da su mano para saludarla.

Clark frunce el ceño, carraspeó para llamar la atención de Alfred y Lois, ella se vuelve a verlo sonríe y le dijo: "Lo siento, Alfred este es mi compañero de Clark Kent, Clark, él es Alfred. Los hombres se miran uno al otro se dan un apretón de manos.

Alfred mira a Lois y dijo: "Señorita Lane la limusina está esperando".

Clark extrañado pregunta: "Espera un minuto ¿qué limusina? ¿De quién es la limusina?"

Alfred responde: "Bruce Wayne Sr. Kent".

¡Bruce Wayne! Clark mira a Lois le agarró del brazo y se alejó de Alfred Clark le dice enojado: ¿conoces a Bruce Wayne? ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, preguntó exigentemente.

Lois fue sorprendida por su actitud, vio la ira en sus ojos, le dice: ¡Hey Smallville! ¿Qué te pasa? Colocó las manos en sus caderas con su cara enojada "No te voy a explicar nada ¿entiendes? Camina hasta donde Alfred, le dijo: "Vamos Alfred" y vio de nuevo a Clark, le dice:"¿vienes?" Lois se acerca a la salida y pensaba: _"Es un idiota, no es mi padre, hermano o novio ¡novio! ¿Quién fue el que no quiso aclarar las cosas esa noche? Sacando la tonta excusa de 'tengo un montón de trabajo' ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¡Que me vuelva loca!"_ Lois entró en la limusina se sentó junto a la ventanilla.

Clark seguía a Lois y pensaba: _"Bruce, Bruce, ¿quién es Bruce? ¿Qué relación tiene con Lois? Amigo, novio, nunca me imaginé que Lois conoce a Bruce Wayne"_ respiró hondo _"por lo que he leído y oído, es millonario dueño de Industrias Wayne, es un Don Juan ¡Don Juan! ¡Muy bien! esa es la razón por la que Lois conoce de él, tal vez fue su novio"_ Clark entró en la limusina se sentó junto a Lois. Ellos van en silencio, Clark mira a Lois que está mirando por la ventana, diez minutos después, Clark rompió el silencio: "Lois mírame" Lois lo ignora "Lois quieres mirarme" él la mira con su cara cachorro triste unas de sus estrategias para llamar su atención, Lois le mira.

Le dice enojada: "Bueno, ¿Qué?"

Clark vio en fuego en sus ojos avellanos, mostrándole ira, pero al mismo tiempo eran hermosos, recordó cuando casi se besan en la boda de Chloe, él sintió su corazón acelerado, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, con su mano tocándole la cintura, oliendo su dulce aroma de cereza salvaje... fue sacado de su ensoñación al escuchar el chasquido de sus dedos freta a su cara.

Lois: "¡Clark! ¡Despierta! Tierra llamando Smallville" sonrió pícaramente.

Clark: "Lois háblame acerca de Bruce, ¿por favor?" le suplicó casi implorando, le agarró la mano

Lois: "¿Por qué quieres saber de él? ¿Por qué?" le respondió con dulzura

Clark: "Porque..." Alfred abrió la puerta de la limusina interrumpiéndoles al decir: "Sr. Kent, señorita Lane bienvenidos a la mansión Wayne"

Clark y Lois se bajaron de la limusina y fueron recibidos personalmente por Bruce Wayne, Bruce se acercó a Lois, la abrazó con fuerza le besó en la mejilla, Lois le hizo lo mismo a Bruce. Clark miró con desagrado esa escena su cuerpo experimento la sensación de caerle un rayo, su corazón iba a saltar del pecho, empuña sus manos hasta que le blanquean los nudillos, pues no puede contener sus celos.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Clark se dirigió a ellos, Lois se vuelve a mirarlo, le dice: "Clark, este es mi amigo Bruce; Bruce mi compañero de trabajo". Ambos se saludan con un apretón de manos, Bruce nota un cierto malestar por parte de Clark.

Bruce: "Encantado de conocerte Clark" le dio una sonrisa.

Clark: "Encantado de conocerlo Sr. Wayne" le dio una sonrisa ácida.

Entraron a la casa fueron al estudio de Bruce, Clark ve la elegante sala se acercó a las ventanas para ver el hermoso jardín luego se sentó en medio de Lois y Bruce los vio a la vez con una sonrisa y suspiro, Bruce miró Clark extraño, Lois arqueó las cejas y dijo para reducir la tensión: "Bueno, Bruce ¿Cómo está todo?"

Bruce: "Bueno, tu sabes ¿y tú? ¿Cómo están tu padre y tu hermana?

Lois: "Ellos están bien, yo trabajo en el Daily Planet y..." interrumpida por Clark que dice: "Conmigo" levantando su mano y apuntado con el dedo índice, mira a Bruce desafiándole y le sonrió.

Lois vio fuego en los ojos de Clark, pensó: _¿qué le sucede? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?_

Bruce continúa su conversación con Lois: "Y ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Lois: "Precisamente es por eso que te llame, estamos aquí para una entrevista contigo, sobre el nuevo proyecto de Industrias Wayne, somos los enviados del Planeta para cumplir con esta fuente".

Bruce: "Bueno, por no hablemos más, les voy a dar esa entrevista, pero esta noche en la inauguración del proyecto ¿qué les parece?

Lois: "Fantástico, es perfecto"

Clark: "Muy bien" dijo irónicamente.

Bruce: "Bueno chicos los dejo, hasta la inauguración que es dentro de una hora"se levanta y llamó: "¡Alfred!"

Llegó Alfred: "Sí señor"

Bruce: "Por favor acompáñalos a sus habitaciones, trátalos como si fuera yo" caminó hasta la puerta mientras les decía a Lois y Clark: "Nos vemos allá, adiós chicos"

Alfred les condujo a sus habitaciones para que se prepararan.

En el dormitorio, Lois comienza a desvestirse cuando escucha tac tac en la puerta, dice: "Un momento por favor" se puso la bata de baño, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, ve a Clark, le dice: "Smallville! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sucede?"

Clark le miró a los ojos, la agarró de los hombros y dijo: "Lois, tenemos que terminar la conversación"

Lois: "¡Ahora! ¿Estás loco? Por favor salte"

Clark miró a Lois, con su mirada, azul verde profundo, sintió la necesidad de darle un beso, Lois miró a Clark y sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo, Clark caminó hacia el interior de la habitación, deslizando sus manos por los hombros hasta su cintura, cerró la puerta con el pie, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la apretó hacia su cuerpo y la besó suavemente.

Lois se sorprendió por la acción de Clark, además perdió la voluntad de alejarse de él, ajusta automáticamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello entrelazado sus dedos en sus cabellos, intensifican el beso, Clark lleva a Lois a la pared presiona más su cuerpo en el suyo. Clark deslizó las manos por sus caderas hasta sus piernas, para levantarlas, frotando su miembro contra el suyo, sus corazones empezaron a latir a mil por horas, sus respiraciones se aceleraban, sus cuerpos sentía escalofríos, sentían el fuego en la sangre, la pasión fluía a través de ese beso. Lois envuelve sus piernas en su cintura para mover el cuerpo en sincronía con su cuerpo, dejan de besarse, Clark puso su frente en la suya, le dice: "Ahora, ¿si me escucharas? Lois bajo de Clark, lo empujó fuera de ella, suspiro, cierra los ojos, los abre y le dice: "Bueno, dime ¿qué quieres?" Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó.

Clark se dio la vuelta para verla, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, respira profundo, dice: "Lois quiero sepas quién es el verdadero Clark Kent" ella abrió los labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por él, cuando dice: "Por favor, déjame hablar primero, y luego puedes decir lo que quieras" Lois asintió con la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y las piernas para escucharle.

Clark: "Lois, no sé cómo, dónde y cuándo, sólo sé que te amo" se acerca a ella "Siempre había pensado que Lana era mi alma gemela, pero no, mi relación con ella era como una montaña rusa" mira a sus ojos avellanos, continúa: "Cuando regresó a la boda de Chloe, estaba ciego, de nuevo creí en su amor, pero las cosas fueron complicadas desde el principio" suspira "además siempre a alguien estaba allí, en mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo, esa persona eres tú, aunque seas mandona, grosera, te burlas de mí, me pones apodos, no me importa porque me entiendes, tú me conoces, eres mi Harley ¿te acuerdas? Te amo tanto" se arrodilló ante ella, le agarró y le besó las manos, miró a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y puede escuchar sus latidos del corazón, saliéndose de su pecho, se quedó callado.

Lois se inclinó tomó su rostro, su cuerpo sentía escalofríos, sus piernas estaban como gelatina, estaba ahogada, no podía decir nada, inclinó su rostro al suyo, ella lo besa con dulzura, estaba llorando, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, Clark metió sus manos detrás de su cintura, empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, la acostó en ella rompieron el beso, él le acarició el rostro, con su pulgares le secó las lágrimas, Lois miró sus ojos verdes-azules, le acarició el cabello y le sonrió por fin le dice: "También te amo Smallville, mi chico de granja" Clark la besa, se puso encima de ella acunándose entre sus piernas, comenzó a besarle el cuello, con sus mano deslizaba su bata desnudando sus hombros, Lois le acariciaba la espalda le sube el borde de su camisa coloca sus manos sobre su piel, Clark le sigue besando su cuello, sus hombros hasta llegar a sus senos, le abrió la bata un poco más, Lois le desabrocha la camisa, la descarta lanzándola fuera de la cama y miró su pecho, Clark le besó en los labios introdujo su lengua en su boca, ella abrió su boca, luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello entrelazado sus dedos en su cabello, Clark acariciaba su cuerpo, luego empieza a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, cuando escuchan que alguien llama a la puerta. Toc toc

Alfred: "Señorita Lane. ¿Está ahí?"

Lois: "Sí, estoy aquí" miró a Clark y le sonríe, Clark apoyó su rostro en su cuello, suspira con decepción.

Alfred: "Lo siento, no veo al señor Kent, la señorita Tess Mercer le llamó, ¿sabes dónde está?" Lois escucha a Alfred, miró a Clark con rabia, y le golpeó el brazo.

Lois: "Lo siento, no sé dónde está" Clark miró a Lois con su mirada de perrito quela derrite.

Alfred: "Señorita Lane en 20 minutos nos vamos a la Inauguración, voy a continuar buscando al señor Kent"

Lois empujó a Clark, fuera de ella, cerró su bata, se sentó en la cama, le dice: "Clark ve a vestirte, tenemos que ir a la fiesta" le mira y acaricia su cara "por favor"

Clark sigue tumbado en la cama cierra los ojos, pasa sus manos por la cara, abre los ojos ve a Lois, le dice: "Está bien, pero esto no termina aquí" la besó y se levanta, agarra la camisa y se va.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lois estaba sentada en la cama aún, sentía las gotas de sudor correr por su cuerpo, puso sus manos en su rostro, suspiró, pensó: _"¿qué pasó ahora? Clark me dijo que me ama"_ dobla sus piernas hacia su pecho, pone sus brazos alrededor de ellas, sigue pensando en las palabras de Clark, _"no puedo creer que Clark sea el único que derrumbe las paredes de mi corazón"_ suspiro _"cómo puedo reaccionar a sus caricias, sus besos, ¡besos!"_ se sorprendió, dijo:"oh mi Dios" sentí, ese beso y esos labios antes ¡en el callejón! ¡Flecha verde! Clark es un mentiroso" se levantó de la cama, pensó: "lo primero es terminar el trabajo y entonces aclarar las cosas con Clark" va al baño para arreglarse e ir a la recepción.

Clark salió de la habitación de Lois, entró en su dormitorio, apoya su espalda en la puerta, estaba bañado en sudor, dice: "wow" suspira "es la primera vez que sudo, nunca sentí frío o cálido, Lois me vuelve loco" sonríe "ahora tengo que decirle mi secreto, bueno, Clark Junior tienes que tomar una ducha fría" se va al baño.

Clark y Alfred, estaban esperando por Lois en la sala de estar, le miran cuando va bajando las escaleras, usaba un sexy vestido de terciopelo negro de tirantes, destacando las curvilíneas de su cuerpo, su cabello castaño suelto, su maquillaje era suave, sólo los labios de rojo intenso Clark la mira con deseo, pero Lois le mira con enfado.

Alfred dijo: "¿Lista señorita Lane?"

Lois: "Sí, vaya, lo siento por el retraso" Clark se acerca a ella para sostener su mano, ella no se lo permite "Por favor, Clark no delante de la gente hasta que tú y yo terminemos la conversación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien" respondió Clark.

 **Recepción**

Llegaron a la fiesta, Lois no habló con Clark en el camino, su silencio era infernal, Clark no se explica por qué actúa así, sin que le enviara una mirada, una palabra, nada, pensaba: _¿qué le sucederá a Lois?¿Qué hice?_ Cuando entraron al salón, Clark ve a Bruce hablando con Oliver, se puso un poco celoso, pensó: _¿qué está haciendo Oliver aquí? Ahora tengo que tratar con Oliver también_ " Lois los ve, se dirige hacia ellos, deja a Clark parado, Clark mira a Lois, cómo saluda a Bruce, ella le sonríe, le da un beso y un abrazo, y luego ella hizo lo mismo con Oliver, Clark no soportaba ver que ellos tuvieran sus manos encima de ella, Clark se iba acercar a ellos, pero fue interceptado por Tess Mercer.

\- "Sr. Kent, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Necesito que vayas a Ciudad de las Estrellas ahora en este momento para entrevistar al alcalde"

\- "¡Que! ... ¿qué? ¿Por qué? ve sorprendido a Tess".

\- "Porque eres el único, que está desocupado, en el techo está el helicóptero, que te espera". Tess sonrió irónicamente.

\- "¿Helicóptero? Pero ¿qué ocurre con Lois?"

\- ¡Lois! Ella puede seguir sola, lo puedes ver, ella conoce a Bruce, Oliver y a mí.

\- "¿Oliver y tú? Explícame por favor"

\- "Bueno, las industrias Queen, Industrias Wayne y Luthor Corp son socios en este proyecto. Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder, vete".

\- "Está bien, pero voy a despedirme de Lois".

Clark se dirigió a Lois, le dice a Bruce y a Oliver: "me disculpan"agarra a Lois por el brazo, la condujo hasta el balcón, se puso frente a ella y Lois le dice enojada: "Muy bien, Smallville ¿ahora eres mi guardaespaldas?"

Clark: "Lois..." puso su mano en la mandíbula.

Lois: "No, mucho mejor, piensas que eres mi dueño" levanta su dedo índice y señala a su pecho.

Clark: "Lois me escuchas por favor" pone sus manos a manera de suplica.

Lois: "Clark, no creas que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, tienes derechos sobre mí, eres es un mentiroso" colocó las manos en la cadera.

Clark: "¡LOIS!" le agarra por los hombros.

Lois: "¡QUÉ!"

Clark: "Lois, tengo que viajar a la Ciudad de las Estrellas" Mira sus ojos avellanos "tengo que hacerle una entrevista al alcalde, esa es la razón por la que Tess me llamó"

Lois: "Bueno ¿cuándo te vas?" ve su mirada de cachorro.

Clark: "Ahora" le toma sus manos "te prometo que cuando llegamos a Metrópolis, hablamos, necesito explicarte todo y decirte un poco más"

Lois: "Buen viaje Clark, adiós"

Clark: "Lois adiós" Él la dejó y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

Lois se quedó parada allí, viéndole irse.

Bruce estaba viendo a Lois y Clark hablando en el balcón, le dice a Oliver: "¿Tienen algo?"

Oliver: "¿Algo? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo te explico? Bueno, cuando se conocieron desde la primera vez se odiaron como perros y gatos, Lois se burlaba hasta le apodó, pero siempre hubo química entre ambos, todo el mundo lo vio, excepto ellos, todavía es así"

Bruce: "No creo, mira"

Oliver observa la escena de Lois y Clark, dice: "Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es normal verlo en Lois y Clark, en realidad no admiten sus sentimientos, estoy cansado de ambos".

Bruce: "¿Cansado o celoso?

Oliver: "¡Celoso! ¿Por qué?

Bruce: "Sé que Lois y tú, fueron novios, ella te dejo, ¿por qué? ¿Siempre estuvo Clark entre ambos?

Oliver: "No, la verdad es que ella descubrió mi otra identidad y dijo que no podía continuar con la relación" suspira.

Oliver: "¿Y tú?"

Bruce: "¡Yo! Ella nunca me tomo en serio, siempre espere que mirara de otro modo"

Oliver: "Fuiste una víctima más de Lois Lane"

Bruce: "Bueno Oliver, la vida continua" poso su mano en su espalda.

Oliver: "Sí, mi amigo, ahora a la presentación de proyecto, vamos"

Bruce: "Adelante"

Tess Mercer, se acerca a ellos, les saluda y dice: "¿Listo señores?" Sí respondieron ambos.

Lois vuelve a ellos, a su vez saluda a Tess con un pequeño gesto, Tess le regresa el saludo con un gesto y le dice irónicamente: "Lane ¿piensas que puedes manejar esto por sí sola?

Lois le mira con malos ojos, le responde: "Por supuesto, señorita Mercer

Tess: "Bueno, tu pareja no piensa lo mismo" sonríe malignamente.

Lois sintió que su sangre hervía de la ira, ella quiere llegar hasta Tess y golpearle en la cara, suspira y dice: "No creo que Clark piense de mí de este modo, disculpe tengo que trabajar" los deja.

La fiesta continua, Lois hizo las entrevistas a los miembros y socios del proyecto, tomo notas, acerca de la información de los Científicos sobre la planta de tratamiento de agua con las nuevas tecnologías de lasIndustrias Queen, Wayne y Luthor Corp. Al mismo tiempo, Clark va a la Ciudad de las Estrellas para cumplir con su misión.

 **Metrópolis al día siguiente**

Lois llegó a su apartamento, estaba cansada a noche, no pudo dormir pensando en lo que pasó entre Clark y ella, deja caer su maleta en el suelo, camina hacia la ventana, la abre, el calor era insoportable, camina hasta el sofá, coloca las llaves en la mesa de centro, se sentó en el sofá, reposa su cabeza en la parte de atrás del sofá, cierra los ojos, dice: "necesito descansar"

Clark llegó a la granja, deja su maleta y vuelve a Metrópolis a súper velocidad al apartamento de Lois, está parado detrás de la puerta, la golpea, él la oyó cuando dijo: "un momento" Ella abre la puerta.

"Clar ... Smallville ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" su corazón comenzó a correr, mira sus ojos verdes-azules.

"Vengo a terminar la conversación de ayer" puede escuchar su corazón y se sentía un poco nervioso, mira sus ojos avellanos.

"Muy bien, pasa"

"Gracias"

Clark se sentó en el sofá, sostenía sus manos y mira a Lois.

Lois se sentó en la silla frente a él, se cruzó de brazos y piernas y ve a Clark, le dice: "Bueno, soy toda oídos" sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Clark: "Lois, para que esto funcione necesitamos ser honestos" Clark comenzó experimentar escalofríos en su cuerpo, porque no le es fácil decir la verdad.

Lois: "¿Ser honesto? dijo con enojo muerde una esquina de su labio superior "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, que eras flecha verde en el callejón? ¿Por qué? Clark Kent" se levanta de la silla y coloca las manos en la cadera, miró sus ojos.

Clark sorprendido le pregunta: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Lois le agarra el rostro y le dice: "No puedo olvidar esos labios, siempre soñé con ese beso" Lois sintió caerle un balde de agua fría, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo antes, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, escalofríos correr por su columna vertebral.

Clark dice con voz temblorosa: "Lo ... Lois, nunca me olvidaste" se acerca a Lois, veía sus ojos avellanos, sus labios, Lois lo soltó, va a la ventana y se volvió hacia él, se cruzó de brazos, le dice: "Por favor, explícame la razón"

Clark: "Oliver es mi amigo, necesitaba mi ayuda, bien tu sabes la razón, Oliver siempre quiso protegerte" se acercó a ella, la miraba con deseo, estaba desesperado por decirle la verdad, tomarla en su brazos, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor.

Lois: "¿Y yo? ¿Quién era?"

Clark: "Lois eras mi amiga también, oh mi Dios Lois, por favor, déjame decirte mi secreto, ¡por favor!"

Lois: "Bueno" suspira "Suéltalo"

Clark: "Lois soy el borrón rojo y azul" espera la reacción de Lois.

Lois dice irónicamente: "Sí y yo soy la Virgen María" puso sus manos en las caderas, lo miró con decepción.

Clark: "Lois es cierto" se acerca a ella, le agarra por su cintura, la aprieta contra él, le dice: "Te lo voy a demostrar" la levanta en sus brazos, se va a súper velocidad a la granja.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Clark llegó con Lois en sus brazos a su fortaleza de la soledad en el granero, Lois bajó de sus brazos, poso su mano en la cintura y la otra mano en la frente, siente que su cabeza da vueltas, estaba un poco mareada por el viaje, Clark la miró, fue acercarse a Lois para ayudarle pero Lois se alejarse de él, diciéndole: "No me toques por favor"

Clark sintió un balde de agua fría caer por todo su cuerpo, al escuchar sus palabras, Lois caminó a su alrededor, mirándolo analíticamente, movió su cabeza de lado a otro; Clark le mira y dice: "Por favor, dime algo de tu silencio se me mata"

Lois le dice: "¿Quién eres realmente, Clark Kent? lo ve como a un desconocido.  
Clark levantó las cejas, abre la boca con asombro, le dice: "Lois, soy el mismo Clark de siempre, tu Smallville, sólo que no sabías de mi secreto, ere a la única a quien le digo esto" se acerca a ella, le mira con su mirada azul-verde profunda como si fuera a pedir limosna.

Lois no puede resistirse a su mirada, le dice: "Está bien habla" se dirigió al sofá, se sentó, se cruzó de brazos, puso sus pies sobre la mesa.

Clark suspiró poso sus manos en los bolsillos, comenzó hablar acerca de su origen, su herencia kriptoniana, sus poderes, de las rocas de kriptonita, sus diferentes colores y cómo le afectaban a él, aprovechó la oportunidad para decirle lo que pasó en el Día de San Valentín, también, que sus padres, Pete, Chloe, Oliver y Lana conocían su secreto, porque ellos lo descubrieron por casualidad, sólo sus padres sabían desde que era niño, Clark le mira a sus ojos avellanos para encontrar algún cambio, Lois le escucha silenciosa, Clark terminó de hablar, se acercó a Lois, se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, sostiene sus manos, se inclinó, apoyo sus codos en las piernas, le dice: "Lois, dime algo, por favor" .

Lois estaba en silencio durante unos minutos, analizando la información que le dio Clark, cuando asimiló la información, abrió los ojos con asombro, le da un golpe en el brazo, le dice: "Sucio, pervertido, mentiroso, ¿cuántas veces me viste desnuda cuando vivía contigo?"  
Clark la miró con y tristeza a la vez, le dice: "Nunca, no usé mis habilidades para mi beneficio"  
Lois mira a Clark, puso su mano en sus labios, los rozó con sus dedos, se inclina hacia Clark, luego toca sus manos, le dice: "¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?"

Clark le miró a los ojos, agarra sus manos, le dice: "Tú lo sabes, te di mis razones en ciudad Gótica, porque te amo y me amas" se inclinó para besarla, cuando casi la besa, Lois le dice: "Clark, dime, ¿te sentiste celoso de Bruce?" Clark se detuvo, su sangre comenzó a hervir, Lois vio la ira en sus ojos, le dijo: "Calma vaquero"

Clark bajó su cabeza, Lois tomo su rostro, lo levanta para mirar a sus ojos verdes-azules, le dice: "Bruce es un amigo, lo conocí cuando mi padre trabajaba en una base militar cerca de ciudad Gótica, Industrias Wayne tenía negocios con el Ejército, nos hicimos buenos amigos…" contó su vida, la muerte de sus padres, su sufrimiento "…Bruce es como un hermano para mí" Clark le dice: "Lo sé , pero no te mira de la misma forma, lo he visto" suspiro "también está Oliver" Clark bajó la mirada.

Lois dice: "Mírame Clark" él la miró, puso sus manos las suyas que aún sostienen su cara, entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, Lois continua "La relación entre Oliver y Lois está muerta, simplemente somos amigos, ¿entiendes?"

Clark no dice nada más que mirar a Lois, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tomo su rostro, suspira y le dice: ¡Oh, Dios mío Lois! Tú eres mi debilidad, después de la kriptonita, cuando te dije que mi secreto me trataste como una persona normal, no te importaba que era un extraterrestre" Lois frunce el ceño, quitó sus manos de su cara, le dice: "!Wow wow wow! ¿Sabía tu secreto antes? ¿Clark? Se levanta del sofá, colocó sus manos en las caderas mira hacia abajo para verlo "Me explicas, ¿cómo sucedió eso?"

Clark mira a Lois, le dice: "Está bien, voy a explicarte ¿te acuerdas cuando regresaste de Ciudad de las Estrellas? ese día no fui a buscarte al aeropuerto, estabas furiosa conmigo..." Clark le explica todo lo que sucedió y por qué tuvo que devolver el tiempo, él le dice: "Por favor, perdóname, no sabes cómo quería decirte esto" Clark ve a Lois, sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, abrazó a Lois por la cintura reposando su rostro en su pecho.

Lois envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con los dedos acaricia sus cabellos, ella sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, por primera vez vio a Clark vulnerable, estaba abierto por completo a ella, nunca pensó que Clark se enamoraría de ella; Lois deja de abrazar a Clark, le toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, Clark reaccionó devolviéndole el beso, luego la levantó por la cintura la puso en su regazo, intensifican el beso, Lois le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello con los dedos acaricia sus cabellos, Clark le acaricia la espalda con sus manos, Clark se levanta, Lois pone sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark acuesta a Lois en el sofá, posándose él en la parte superior de ella, Lois levantó su camiseta sitúa sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, ella comenzó a acariciarle su espalda, Clark desabotona su blusa, se miran con deseo, Clark la besar desde el cuello hasta los pechos, Lois sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, Clark viendo a Lois le dice: "Lois después de esta día, quiero que seas mía, sólo mía, Te amo

Lois ve a Clark puso sus manos en el borde de su cara, le dice: "Clark esperar, por favor, ahora es mi turno de hablar contigo, ser honestos ¿te acuerdas?"

Clark dijo: "Está bien ser honestos"

Lois empuja a Clark para salir de él, le dice: "Siéntate por favor" se abotona la blusa, gira para ver a Clark que estaba sentado junto a ella y le dice: "Ahora comprendo el porqué de tus acciones, extrañas desapariciones, la cosa del niño explorar, salvar a las personas, en fin todo lo que has hecho, porque tú eres especial" cierra los ojos para contener las lágrimas" continua: "Pero no porque eres de otro planeta, simplemente que eres más humanos que otros, nunca en mi vida pensé que tú y yo podríamos tener algo más allá de la amistad" suspiró "nunca, siempre te vi como un niño nerd, estúpido de granja, que estaba enamorado de la princesa rosa" su voz temblaba "Pero desde hace algún tiempo comencé verte diferente, he cambiado poco a poco mi visión acerca de nosotros" sintió un nudo en la garganta "Siempre estabas allí para mí, con Lucy me ayudaste, cuando fui secuestrada en el club de stripers y en algún momento, tu sabes Lois Lane es igual a peligro" sonrió "Estabas allí para protegerme eres al único que le digo lo que me pasa, con el que abro mi alma de verdad, Clark rompes las paredes de mi corazón" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "No sé, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Clark, tú me conoces más que nadie"

Clark se acerca a Lois, le abrazó con fuerza hasta sentirle de él, Lois puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apoya su cara en su hombro, lloraba de emoción, Clark le acaricia sus cabellos, le dice: "Está bien Lois" Lois más tranquila, sale de su hombro y le mira, Clark seca sus lágrimas con los pulgares, sostiene su rostro, mirando sus ojos avellanos con sus ojos verdes-azules, busca su boca, le dio un dulce beso.

Clark deja de besarle, le sonríe y dice: "Lois usted no me has dicho algo"

Lois: "¿qué es? Smallville"

Clark dice sonriendo: "no me has dicho te amo Smallville"

Lois dice: "Ya te lo dije en la ciudad de Gótica ¿Recuerdas? sonrió y lo beso, Lois se sentó en su regazo posando sus rodillas en el sofá, lo abrazó por el cuello con los dedos entrelazados en el cabello, Clark la abrazó por la cintura empujando su cuerpo al suyo e intensificó el beso metiendo la lengua en su boca, Lois abre la boca para darle cabida, Clark sitúa sus manos debajo de su blusa para sentir su piel suave acariciándole su espalda, Lois coloca las manos en sus hombros le agarró la camiseta para levantarla lentamente hasta extraerla, lanzándola a suelo, Clark desabotona su blusa, comenzó a besar su cuello, ella cierra los ojos para atrás us cabeza para darle acceso a él, Clark con sus manos, desliza su blusa para desnudarle sus hombros hasta que la descarta lanzándola al suelo, le mira sus redondos pechos en sujetadores de encaje negro, le dice: "Oh, Lois tú eres hermosa" le abraza y la besa, sienten en su piel el ardiente deseo de ser uno del otro.

Lois siente a Clark junior despierto, entre un beso y beso le dice: ¡wow! Clark Junior quiere jugar"  
Clark le dice: ¡yeah! Ahora ve te... Clark se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Martha, ella está fuera del establo llamándolo: "¡Hijo! Clark estoy aquí" Lois y Clark estaban estáticos, mirándose uno al otro con asombro, Clark le dice: "¡Mamá! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Demonios! Posa su cabeza en los pechos de Lois, suspira con decepción.

Lois le agarra su rostro y mirándole a los ojos le dice: "Clark ve con tu mamá" le besa suavemente.  
Clark le dice: "Está bien" deja a Lois en el desván, comienza a salir al encuentro con su madre; mientras lo hace Lois le dice: "Clark me voy a Metrópolis en tu camioneta, no puedo ver a tu mamá en esta facha, te espero esta noche en mi casa, adiós Smallville" Clark bajó las escaleras para verse con Marta, Lois esperó que Clark y Martha de entraran a la casa para salir de la granja.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Creo que llego el momento, disfruten...**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Granja de Kent**

Martha Kent llegó a la granja, va a la casa abrió la puerta miró la maleta de Clark junto a la puerta, frunce el ceño y dice:" ¿Qué pasó aquí? Clark! Clark! ¿Dónde estás?" sintió unos pasos por la escalera, miró hacia arriba y es Shelby bajándolas, le dice: "¡hey chico! ¿Dónde está Clark? ¡Eh"! Shelby movió su cola, Marta le acarició la cabeza "entonces muchacho, tal vez está en el granero, voy a ver" Marta salió de la casa y se dirigió a la entrada del granero, lo llamó: "Clark, hijo, estoy aquí" después de unos pocos minutos Clark baja las escaleras, saludo a Martha con un beso y un abrazo, le dijo: "¡eh! Mamá es una sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Vamos a casa" se dirigieron a la casa, Marta observaba a Clark nervioso, su camiseta estaba al revés, los jeans desabrochados, además su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y las mejillas enrojecidas, le dice: "Clark, hijo ¿estás bien?"le toca la frente.

Clark responde:"sí mamá ¿por qué? Estoy bien" bajó la mirada de vergüenza.

Martha:"¡Clark estás sudando! Sé que es verano y hace tanto calor, pero tú no sientes frío y ni calor" mira a su ropa "Clark ¿estás enfermo? le mira de forma extraña.

Clark:"¡Oh Mamá por favor !estoy bien, entró en la casa se dirige a la nevera, saca una botella de agua fresca para beber, se vuelve hacia su madre, suspiró y dice: "Mamá dime ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Cambio de la conversación.

Martha entiende que él no quiere hablarle acerca de lo que le sucede, pensó: _"Algo raro pasa contigo, hijo, regreso de Lana, ¡no! Ella está infectada de Kriptonita ¿Jor-El? No creo por el aspecto de tu ropa, tal vez es una mujer pero ¿quién?_ Suspiró y le dice: "Tengo unos días libres en el Senado y vine a dar una vuelta a la granja, te quería ver, te echo de menos" le sonrió

Clark: "Yo también te extraño, mamá" le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ellos continuaron hablando sobre su trabajo y de las cosas que hicieron en su tiempo libre. Clark pensaba que era mejor no decirle a Marta acerca de Lois y él, hasta que hable con Lois.

Marta miró la maleta le dice: "¿Vas a viajar? Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina se sentó en una silla y miró a Clark "así que estoy esperando una respuesta"

Clark se sentó frente a ella, le dice: "llegué a casa minutos antes, ayer fui a ciudad Gótica con Lois, y luego a ciudad de las Estrellas por un trabajo que Tess Mercer nos envió a cubrir, lo mejor es que ayer fue viernes y hoy es sábado, envié mi artículo por e-mail, tengo tiempo libre hasta el lunes que voy a trabajar"

Marta vio el brillo en sus ojos cuando mencionó a Lois, le dice: "¿cómo está Lois? Sólo habló con ella por teléfono, no la veo desde que me fui a Washington"

Clark le dice: "Ella está bien, ya sabes, Lois es Lois" Clark noto que su madre le miraba a los ojos como buscando algo, se levantó de la silla y le dice: "Bueno, mamá voy a tomar una ducha" subiólas escaleras y se fue dejando a Martha pensativa.

 **Apartamento de Lois**

Lois llegó a casa cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, sitúa sus manos en el borde de su cara, cerró los ojos, suspiró y sonrió, fue entonces que escuchó la voz del General Lane diciendo: ¡hey! soldado, ¿qué te pasa?"

Lois abrió rápidamente los ojos, mirando con asombro le dice: "papi ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pensó: _"fantástico, después de un tiempo, él vuelve"_

Sam saluda a Lois con un saludo militar, después se le acerca, besándole en la frente, Lois con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su padre dice: "¿estás bien?"

Sam: "Por supuesto, estaba preocupado por ti, llegué encontré la puerta abierta, la maleta en medio de la sala, las llaves en la mesa, te he llamado, revise la casa, vi que no estabas aquí" se quedó en silencio miró a Lois, vio su blusa abotonada incorrectamente, su rostro no tenia maquillaje, sus labios había eliminado el pintalabios, frunció el ceño, le dijo: "Lois Joanne Lane, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿Con quién?"

Lois estaba un poco nerviosa, Sam Lane era un hombre estricto cuando alguien estaba cerca de sus hijas, especialmente los hombres, toda su vida las cuidó, las protegía como una bestia salvaje, era duro con ellas pero las amaba, eran lomás hermoso que tenía en su vida, después de la muerte de su esposa, ella no puede dejar que su padre sepa sobre Clark; Sam Lane no le gustaba Clark, Lois sintió su mirada inquisitiva, entonces se puso las manos en las caderas, fruncen el ceño, dice:" ¡Dios! papi, soy una chica grande, puedo cuidarme sola, mira tengo un trabajo, vivo sola, soy una mujer, soy feliz" se acercó al sofá se sentó.

El general observaba a su hija, pensó: " _Lois eres como yo, te haces la dura para ocultar tus cosas, mi chica rebelde"_ le dice: "Bueno, Lo eres mi hija, siempre te veré como mi niña, no lo puedes cambiar ¿entiendes? Por otra parte he venido aquí para decirte que me voy a Europa por un largo tiempo, voy a trabajar en una base militar de Inglaterra con un nuevo proyecto del Ejército y el Pentágono me puso a cargo de la misión, así que vine a despedirme de tí ¿algún problema?"

Alguien llama a la puerta, Lois se levantó del sofá se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, vio a un joven soldado que le dice: "Disculpe señorita el general Lane ¿está aquí? Sam se acerca detrás de Lois y dice: "estoy aquí" ¿todo listo?

El soldado dice: "¡sí, señor!" Sam besa a Lois en su frente y sale, mientras se caminaba la elevador sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lois le dijo: "Te llamaré, adiós, papi" le miró hasta que se cierran las puertas del ascensor, pensó: " _Bueno, Lois debe prepararse para ver a tu novio_ "

 **Por la noche**

Clark esperó a que Martha se durmiera, llamó a Jhon en la Policía de Metrópolis y le dijo que esta noche el borrón azul y rojo no trabajara, sólo le llame si hay una emergencia, salió de la granja a súper velocidad, Marta lo miraba por la ventana cuando él se fue, pensó: "Clark, ¿Qué estás ocultando?"

Lois a la espera de Clark en su apartamento, se sentó en el sofá, llevaba puesta la camisa de Clark que utilizó cuando Marta los vio en el baño, era la misma que le prestó el día que pasó la noche en la granja, después el compromiso de Chloe, Clark vino llama a la puerta, Lois le abrió Clark miró a Lois que sólo llevaba su camisa, Lois miró a Clark llevando una rosa roja en la mano, Clark entró, cerró la puerta, sosteniendo a Lois por la cintura la besa, acerca su cuerpo a al suyo, Lois le devuelve el beso, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark le dio la vuelta, apoya a Lois contra la puerta, detiene su beso, mirando sus ojos avellanos con una mano acaricia su cara le dice: "Te extrañé Lane"

Lois mira sus profundos ojos verdes azules, le dice: "te extrañé también, Smallville" le sonrió acariciaba sus cabellos con los dedos, le besan, Clark elevó a Lois caminó hasta el sofá, le echó en el, se posa encima de ella; ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para darle mayor comodidad a él, Clark la estaba besando desde el cuello hasta el hombro, Lois pone sus manos bajo su camiseta para eliminarla poco a poco, Clark coloca una mano en su rodilla y la desliza lentamente hasta su cadera, Lois empuja a Clark para removerle la camiseta, Clark le quita su camisa también, Lois miró a sus ojos mientras desabrocha sus jeans, Clark ve a Lois desnuda, Clark levantó a Lois en sus brazos la llevó al dormitorio.

Allí Clark la posa en el suelo se queda frente a ella, se quita los pantalones, no podía dejar de mirar a su hermoso cuerpo, sus ojos avellanos, sus dulces labios, sus senos, su delgada cintura, las caderas, las piernas, toda su humanidad era perfecta, sintió el deseo de hacerle el amor, Lois mirando a su rostro, preguntándole con los ojos ¿qué sientes ahora? Clark la abrazó, la besó, se acostaron en la cama, comenzaron a hacer el amor.

Lois estaba debajo de él, sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando entró en ella, Clark estaba besándole en sus labios, sus hombros, su cuello, sus senos, Clark sentía su suave piel con olor a cereza salvaje, Lois lo acaricia con sus manos en sus cabellos, su espalda, sus brazos, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella lo besaba, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus cuerpos saben cómo comunicarse, sienten que están unidos por la pasión, se ven unos a otros , sus movimientos se sincronizan como las olas, comienzan lentamente hasta que se intensifican, Lois sentía escalofríos, mariposas en el estómago, cerró los ojos, cuando Clark empujaba con fuerza en ella, Lois estaba temblando de la emoción miró sus ojos verdes azules le dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Clark!"

Clark intensificaba su empuje cada vez más, la miró a sus ojos avellanos le dice: ¡Looiiss, te amo! Terminado su último impulso en ella Clark, cayó sobre ella descansó su rostro en su cuello besándolo.

Lois lo abrazó por el cuello con los dedos acaricia sus cabellos, suspiro y le dice: "Te amo Smallville"

Clark se baja de Lois, se acostó junto a ella, tipo cuchara, Lois apoyó su espalda contra su pecho, Clark cubría sus cuerpos con las sabanas, la abrazó por la cintura, puso su rostro en su hombro le besó el cuello, suspiró, cerró los ojos , pensó en el hermoso momento que tuvo con Lois, ella realmente es su alma gemela, es la única con quien hizo el amor sin temor a lastimarla, le ama como es, nunca se sintió así, cae en un sueño profundo.

Lois pone sus brazos sobre los suyos, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, pensó que era feliz, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, hizo el amor con Clark, el chico de granja que resultó ser un hombre maravilloso, se sentía a salvo en sus brazos, nunca sintió lo mismo con otros chicos, él la ama tal y como es, cerró los ojos y cae en un profundo sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, como está historia la tengo completa la trataré de publicar lo más rápido posible COMPLETA, espero que la disfruten

 **Capítulo 8**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Clark se despertó con Lois en sus brazos, sonrió y la besó suavemente en la mejilla, se levantó lentamente para no despertarla, vio su ropa en el suelo, agarró a sus bóxers negros, se los pone, se dirigió a la cocina, cantando: **_"Yo no sé cómo hacer lo que haces Estoy tan enamorado de ti"_** abrió la nevera miró lo que había para preparar el desayuno **_"Cada vez se pone mejor"_** Lois se despierta no sintió a Clark en la cama, se sentó, oyó a Clark cantando en la cocina: **_"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo a mi lado"_** ella sonrió, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Clark, vio la camisa y se la pone se la abrochaba al caminar pata la cocina, miró a Clark que preparaba el desayuno en bóxers, arqueó las cejas mirándole con picardía, se acercó a Clark por su espalda, lo abrazó por la cintura y besándole la espalda, le dice: "Buenos días Smallville"

Clark sintió sus suaves brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus dulces y calientes labios en su espalda, sonriendo, le dice: "Buenos días Lane"

Clark da la vuelta para ver a Lois la abrazó por la cintura besándola suavemente, suspira y le dice sonriendo: "¿cómo dormiste?"

Lois le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello con los dedos le acariciaba el cabello, le contestó: "Como un bebé, dormir en tus brazos es el mejor relajante, dime "¿qué es lo que cantas?" le beso la barbilla, mira a sus ojos.

Clark ve a sus ojos, sonriendo le dice: "Ah estaba afinando la garganta porque te llevaba el desayuno a la cama y te cantaba.

Lois: "Bueno, estoy aquí hazlo"

Clark la levanta, le sentó en la mesa, le dice: "Dame un minuto" le dio un beso, caminó hasta la sala, agarró la rosa que trajo ayer por la noche, vuelve a Lois, se puso de pie delante de ella,le puso una mano en su rodilla, con la otra mano tenía la rosa, la miró a los ojos avellanos y comenzó:

 ** _"Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, este sentimiento dentro de mí"_** con la rosa le acaricia la cara **_"es casi más de lo que puedo llevar, nena cuando me tocas"_** su mano se deslizaba desde la rodilla hasta la cadera, Lois pone sus manos en su pecho **_"y sólo me saca de quicio, yo nunca he estado tan cerca de alguien o algo"_** se acerca a Lois, besándole el cuello, **_"Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, puedo ver sus sueños"_** Lois desliza sus manos hasta sus hombros, Clark sitúa su mano debajo de su camisa le acaricia la espalda **_"no sé cómo haces lo que haces, estoy tan enamorado de ti"_** Lois le sostiene su cara, acaricia su mejillas con los pulgares **_"Cada vez se pone mejor, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"_** Clark mira a Lois a los ojos, le besó la frente **_"Contigo a mi lado, siempre y para siempre"_** Lois mira a sus profundos ojos azules verdes, acaricia su cabello **_"Cada pequeña cosa que haces, nena, estoy asombrado contigo"_**

Clark le desabrocha lentamente la camisa **_"El olor de tu piel, el sabor de tus besos"_** desliza la rosa desde su cuello hasta sus senos, Lois sintió escalofríos, Clark abrió las piernas para acercarse más a ella **_"La forma en que susurras en la oscuridad, tu cabello a mi alrededor"_** , Clark le acaricia el cabello, Lois pone sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo a ella, Clark poso la mano debajo de su camisa en los hombros " ** _Nena me rodeas, me tocas cada lugar de mi corazón"_** Lois apoya sus manos sobre la mesa, Clark deja caer la camisa deslizándola por los hombros y los besa **_"Oh, se siente como la primera vez, cada vez, quiero pasar toda la noche en tus ojos"_** Lois dejó caer algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas, se sintió impresionada y halagada.

Clark estaba besando su cuello, sus pechos hasta que vio su llanto, le tomó su rostro, besando sus ojos, le secó las lágrimas **_"No sé cómo haces lo que haces, estoy tan enamorado de ti"_** Lois le abraza, Clark sentía su suave piel, oía sus latidos del corazón **_"Cada vez se pone mejor, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"_** Lois apoyó su cara en su hombro le acaricia su espalda con las manos, mientras ella lo escucha **_"Contigo a mi lado, siempre y para siempre "_** Clark le acaricia su espalda también **_"Cada pequeña cosa que haces, nena, estoy asombrado contigo"_**

Lois llena de emoción le dice: "Oh, Dios mío Clark, nadie había hecho algo así por mí, Te amo"

Clark empuja a Lois lentamente sobre la mesa y le dice: "Te amo" mirando a sus ojos avellanos, le agarra su rostro, la besó, Lois abrazó a Clark, acercó su cuerpo al suyo sintiendo su piel, Clark comenzó a hacer el amor con Lois en la mesa de la cocina, su pasión ardiente les hace olvidar el desayuno, sus padres, el resto del mundo, sólo importa su amor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **En Inglaterra**

Sam Lane estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos documentos, en ese momento sonó su teléfono, cogió el auricular y dice: "Lane a sus órdenes" después de unos segundos, "¡ah! ¿Es usted? Dime ¿lo que usted ha investigado sobre?"

En el otro lado del teléfono se escucha una voz que decía: "General su hija viajó el pasado viernes a ciudad Gótica con Clark Kent, fueron a entrevistar a Bruce Wayne por órdenes de su jefe en el Daily Planet, Tess Mercer luego volvió sola a Metrópolis, su pareja se encontraba en la ciudad Estrella entrevistando al alcalde, el sábado del aeropuerto se fue a trabajar en el Daily Planet, después, se fue a casa, lo extraño del caso es que nadie vio cuando salió del edificio, le pregunté al portero de guardia, él me dijo que no había visto nada, su círculo social en la actualidad está conformado por su hermana Lucy que mantienen contacto telefónico, su prima Chloe, la senadora Martha Kent, madre de Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Jimmy Olsen y su compañero de trabajo.

Sam Lane dice: "¿Algún romance? ¿Citas con alguien más?

La voz dice: "No, general Lane es todo"

Sam dice: "Bueno, manténgame informado, adiós" colgó el teléfono, pone los brazos sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos, pensó: _"¿Quién? ¿Quién puede decirme? Acerca de ti, ¿Lucy? no es tu hermana y mi hija nunca medirá nada, Chloe lo dudo, la señora Kent ¡por favor! Es una dama, además la respeto y le agradezco su trato hacia Lois, ¡ah! Ya sé, tal vez Clark, es un idiota, un simple chico de granja, un reportero de segunda, tu eres el indicado, también tienes miedo de mí, Ja!"_ Sonriendo dice: "Voy a llamar a Clark Kent"

 **En la granja de Kent**

Martha Kent se levantó de la cama, va a la habitación de Clark y encuentra su cama hecha, pone sus manos alrededor de su cara abrió la boca con asombro dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío! Clark no durmió aquí anoche no puedo creerlo" sale de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al sofá, se sentó, cogió el teléfono, marcó el número de móvil de Chloe, esperó hasta escuchar la voz de Chloe, le dice: "Hola querida ¿cómo estás?"

Chloe: "¡Hola! Señora Kent es una agradable sorpresa escuchar su voz, estoy bien y ¿usted?

Martha: "Estoy bien cariño, perdona mi llamada ¿sabes dónde está Clark?

Chloe: "¡Clark! Lo siento señora Kent, pero no estoy en Smallville, ni Metrópolis, estoy viviendo en ciudad Estrella ahora, estoy trabajando aquí, pero ¿está pasando algo con Clark?"

Martha: "No sé Chloe, ayer cuando llegué encontré a Clark en el granero, estaba actuando raro, también su ropa estaba desordenada, la camiseta al revés, los pantalones desabrochados, sudado y su cara enrojecida, además estaba algo caliente"

Chloe: "¡Oh, Dios mío! Tal vez estaba bajo la influencia de alguna kriptonita

Martha enojada: "¡No! Estoy segura de que está bajo la influencia de una mujer"

Chloe: "¿Una mujer? Yo no creo, ¡Oh! Tal vez tiene razón, podría ser Máxima que volvió"

Martha: "¡Máxima! ¿Quién es Máxima?"

Chloe le explicó a Marta sobre Máxima y su influencia sexual en los hombres para matarlos con una sustancia venenosa que ella transmite a través de los besos "... Jimmy y Clark fueron los únicos que se salvaron, dijo Chloe"

Martha se sorprendió, suspiro y dice: "Chloe es increíble, pero ahora estoy realmente preocupada por Clark, anoche no durmió aquí, después de la cena me dijo que estaba cansado que quería dormir, esperó que yo estuviera dormida para salir en cuclillas, se fue en silencio, lo vi por la ventana cuando lo hizo.

Chloe: "Cálmese señora Kent, Clark es fuerte ¡Oh! quizá Lois sabe dónde está, estaban trabajando juntos, la otra vez que estuvo Máxima, Lois salvó a Clark de ella, no sé lo que pasó en esa ocasión, pero lo hizo, le prometo que voy a buscarlo con el equipo de la torre de vigilancia y la mantendremos informada"

Martha: "Gracias querida, pero no necesario, voy a llamar a Lois en primer lugar ¿de acuerdo?

Chloe: "De acuerdo, por favor llámeme, cuando tenga noticias de Clark"

Martha: "Sí, adiós a Chloe" colgó el teléfono, suspiró y dijo: "Ahora, llamo a Lois"

 **Apartamento de Lois**

Clark estaba con medio cuerpo encima de Lois en la mesa, después de hacer el amor tenía sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su cabeza besaba su cuello, Lois tenía las piernas envueltas en su cintura estaba jugando con los dedos en su cabello, le dice: "Clark, por mí, paso el resto del día con usted encima de mí"

Clark: "eh eh"le besa "¿pero?" miró sus ojos avellanos.

Lois: "Tengo hambre, quiero mi café" mirando sus ojos azules-verdes.

Clark se quitó de Lois, se colocó sus bóxers, Lois se baja de la mesa, se puso su camisa abotonándosela caminó hasta la cafetera, se sirvió una taza de café, Clark le miraba caminar sensualmente hasta la cafetera, caminando detrás de Lois, la abrazó por la cintura, le puso las manos entrelazadas en el abdomen, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, le dice: "Bueno, te di el postre" comienza a besar su cuello.

Lois sonríe, le acaricia con los dedos el cabello, le dice: "wow, eres insaciable Smallville" Clark apretándola contra su cuerpo, sigue besándola, entonces, sonó el teléfono.

Lois intenta separarse de Clark, le dice: "déjame, tal vez es mi papi" él no quiere" ¡Clark! Por favor" le dejó, Lois cogió el teléfono y dice: "¡Hola papi" cuando oye la voz abre los ojos de asombro "¡la señora Kent! ¿Cómo está?" miró a Clark, él la miró y se acerca a Lois.

Martha: "Lois, cariño, estoy bien, me disculpas que te llame hoy domingo, sé que te gusta dormir hasta tarde, pero estoy preocupado por Clark"

Lois: "Cla ... Smallville?" Su corazón estaba dando carreras por la nerviosa que estaba "¿Qué... que pasa? Señora Kent" Clark estaba escuchando a su mamá, mirando a Lois, diciéndole con sus labios: "Cálmate"

Marta le sentía extraña: "Lois es ¿estás bien?"

Lois: "Sí, la señora Kent, estoy bien" cerro sus ojos, se sentó en el sofá, puso su mano en la cabeza, abrió los ojos "me decía" Clark se sentó junto a ella.

Martha: "Oh, sí, es Clark" y procedió a contarle lo sucedido con Clark "...ayer por la noche no durmió aquí, estoy muy preocupada, yo le llamo y no contesta. Chloe me dijo que tal vez es Máxima, el monstruo" Lois miró a Clark frunció el ceño, ella lo golpeó en el brazo, Clark mira a Lois con rabia.

Lois: "Máxima no creo, ella estaba huyendo de la justicia está acusada de asesinato, no se preocupa señora Kent voy a buscarlo se lo prometo, a lo mejor está en el Daily Planet, trabajando en un caso" Clark la miraba le agarra su mano.

Martha: "Lois, eres como una hija para mí" pero en el fondo, deseaba que fuera algo más "Clark y tú trabajan juntos después de todo, ustedes son mis hijos, son como hermanos, por favor dime la verdad ¿algo le pasa a Clark?

Lois sintió un cubo de agua fría caer en su cabeza, cuando oyó sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miró a Clark, suspiró y dijo: "No, señora Kent, Clark está bien no le pasa nada, se lo dije voy a buscarlo, cuando lo encuentre, voy a ir a la granja con él, se lo prometo" sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía contener las ganas de llorar.

Martha: "Muy bien hija, adiós"

Lois: "Adiós" colgó el teléfono, lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, Clark le pasó el brazo por los hombros con la otra mano sosteniendo su rostro apoyándole sobre su pecho, le abrazó y Lois le dice: "Nunca, nunca pensé que tu mamá me diera éste golpe,no me ve como una novia para ti, no soy una buena mujer"

Clark con su mano le sostiene por la barbilla, miró a sus ojos avellanos tristes, le dice: "No, es falso, tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí, y no me importa lo que piensa mi mamá y el resto del mundo, porque Te amo, no soy nada sin ti, tú eres mi vida" la besó, tomándola por la cintura, la levantó la puso en su regazo, Lois sentada encima de él con las piernas abiertas, apoyando sus rodillas en el sofá, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo besó, Clark la abrazó apretando su cuerpo al suyo, acuesta a Lois en el sofá, con las manos le acaricia desde la cadera hasta que los pechos, Lois le abrazó acaricia su espalda, en este momento, alguien llama a la puerta ...

TBC

Me gustaría saber qué les parece está historia?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El día de la boda de Chloe, ella vio a Clark y supo que él no era el mismo chico quien se enamoró de ella, aunque regresó con ella sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, su corazón pertenecía a otra persona, tal vez no lo sabía, pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que a Clark le gustaba otra persona, en aquel momento, pasó el asunto de la bomba de kriptonita y tuvieron que separarse, ella pensó que Clark no la olvidaría que la esperaría, él amaba y ella siente lo mismo por él, por esa razón hizo lo imposible para revertir el efecto de la bomba de kriptonita en ella, hasta que lo hizo, entonces, estaba allí cuando lo vio, en su mente vino el recuerdo de sus palabras en la cueva _"Los mejores comienzan de esa manera "_ Clark estaba allí con Lois, sosteniéndola por el brazo, mirándola con furia en su mirada reclamándole celoso, allí en el aeropuerto de ciudad de Gótica. Ella lo siguió desde ese día, lo vio en la casa de Bruce Wayne, en la recepción, en la granja y oyó las palabras de cada uno, el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, ella lo siguió, cuando llegó a casa de Lois y pensó: ¿por qué? Clark no fue así con ella, de forma voluntaria le reveló su secreto ¿por qué Clark no fue totalmente abierto con ella, como lo hizo con Lois, la chica ruda, autoritaria ¿por qué ella? Esperó toda la noche hasta que ella tomó la decisión de enfrentarse a ellos. Llegó a la puerta de Lois, Lana Lang estaba detrás de la puerta.

Clark encima de Lois, sin dejar de besarla, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes de la puerta, Lois dejó de besarlo, le dice: "Smallville por favor, déjame abrir la puerta"

Clark: "¡Oh, Lois! vamos, es domingo tal vez son los Testigos de Jehová, los niños scouts vendiendo galletas o lo que sea, sólo quiero pasar el día contigo, sin interrupciones" la besó de nuevo.

Lois le devuelve el beso, en ese instante escuchan la voz de Lana diciendo: _"Lois, yo sé que estás allí, por favor, abre la puerta tengo que hablar contigo"_

Clark se levantó rápidamente, sus ojos estaban nublados, hubo confusión en ellos, pensó: _"Lana está aquí, ¿por qué? no sentí dolor, tal vez está sana"_ le dio gusto por ella ya que puede vivir feliz, mira a Lois _"Pero Te amo Lane"_

Lois miró a Clark, entiende su reacción, le dice: "Cálmate Clark" se levanta, le agarra su rostro, besa su frente "vístete que yo voy a abrir la puerta"

Clark: "¡Lois yo..."

Lois puso la mano en sus labios: "Shu, te entiendo, no hay problema"

Clark tomó su ropa se vistea súper velocidad, Lois se alisó la camisa, arregla sus cabellos, va hacia la puerta.

Lois abrió la puerta mirando a Lana le dice irónicamente: "¡Lana! ¡Qué sorpresa ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" en el fondo sabe el por qué la princesa rosa vuelve para arruinar su vida, su felicidad.

Lana vio a Lois que sólo llevaba puesta la camisa de Clark, sintió rabia, quería matarla porque era dueña de su amor ahora, detrás de Lois está Clark, Lana haciendo caso omiso a Lois, le dice a él: "Necesito hablar contigo a solas"

Clark miró a sus ojos furiosos, abrazado a Lois por la cintura, descansa su barbilla en su hombro, le dice: "Dime lo que tiene que decir delante de Lois, ella es mi novia y mi futura esposa, no voy a cometer el mismo error que hice contigo, entre nosotros no habrá secretos"

Lois al oír sus palabras siente felicidad, Clark realmente la amaba.

Lana sentía morirse al escuchar lo que dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dice: "Bueno" suspiró "dime por qué Lois? De todas las mujeres en el mundo elegiste a Lois?" mirando a Lois con desprecio.

Lois le mira y dice: "¡hey! mide tus palabras, no quiero problemas contigo" sale de los brazos de Clark, se volvió hacia él, le dice: "Clark no me importa que hables con Lana, voy a dejarte solo, ¿de acuerdo?" Clark asintió con la cabeza mirándole a sus ojos avellanos.

Lana reventándose de la ira: "No quiero hablar contigo aquí, tenemos que ir a otro lado, no me siento cómoda aquí, donde hicieron el amor"

Clark sigue mirando a Lois, sosteniendo su cara le dice: "Está bien… Lois espérame… vuelvo después de hablar con Lana… Te amo… confía en mí" la besó.

Lois asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "voy llamada a la Sra. Kent y le digo que te encontré y que estás bien, por favor tienes que ir a verla luego"

Clark responde: "Okey" y salió.

Lois, los vio salir cerró la puerta agarró el teléfono llama a Marta, esperó hasta que oyó la voz de Marta.

\- "¡Hola! Señora Kent, encontré a Clark, está bien"

\- "Oh, Lois!" Suspiró "Muchas gracias, bueno, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde pasó la noche? ¿Con quién?"

Lois estaba en silencio, su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, estaba nerviosa, no sabe decir.

\- "Lois? Lois? Cariño, Clark ¿está bien? Por favor, dime algo" Marta sintió que Lois le estaba ocultando algo.

\- "No, señora Kent, Clark está muy bien, tiene que esperarle para hablar con él, sólo él puede decirle lo que le ocurre" su voz temblaba "no le puedo decir nada por ahora, lo siento"

\- "Está bien querida, pero cuando Clark regresa a la granja, necesito que lo aclare todo, antes de irme a Washington"

\- "Bueno, señora Kent, después que hable con Lana, entonces irá a la granja para hablar con usted"

\- ¡Lana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Esa es la razón de la aptitud extraña de Clark, mi pobre hijo otra vez va sufrir Lois, una vez más muchas gracias, nos vemos corazón, adiós" colgó el teléfono y pensó: _"¿porqué mi hijo no puede encontrar una chica que lo ame ¡Oh Lois! ¿Porqué no ves a mi hijo de otra manera?"_ Mirando la foto de Jonathan le dice: "Mi amor ¿qué lejos está la posibilidad de verlos juntos? Siempre me decías que Lois era la mujer perfecta para Clark, pero estos chicos no lo ven así"

Lois colgó el teléfono, pensó: "Lois, ya saliste de la Sra. Kent, ahora a esperar por Clark ¡rayos! ¿Por qué aparece? Sólo espero que Clark no caiga en sus redes" suspira, mira alrededor del apartamento, puso su mano sobre los labio y dice: "tengo que hacer algo, la espera me va a volver loca" se fue al dormitorio, se dio una ducha, se vistió de pantalones cortos, franela blanca sin mangas, zapatos deportivos, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, se puso el I-pod y se fue a correr para calmar su ansiedad, necesitaba distraerse alejarse de sus pensamientos acerca de ellos, sobre todo después de que ella le reveló sus sentimientos a Clark e hicieron el amor, Clark le dijo que la amaba, que era su novia y futura esposa, confía en él, pero ella sabe ¿quién? Es Lana Lang en la vida de Clark Kent.

TBC

Y qué me dicen?


	11. Chapter 11

Otro capítulo para que disfruten...

 **Capítulo 11**

 **En la fundación Isis**

Lana y Clark llegaron al lugar, Clark le pregunta: "¿está bien aquí?"

Lana asiente con la cabeza, se sentó frente al escritorio, pone sus brazos sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados viendo a Clark con tristeza le dice: "Okey, dime ¿por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué Lois? Clark ¿cómo es posible que suceda todo esto?" cierra los ojos y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, suspira y dice: "dime por favor"

Clark le veía con preocupación, le dice: "Simplemente pasó Lana" la verdad no sabe que decirle, se dirigió a donde ella, se sentó frente a ella le toma sus manos "Lana, lo que he decir que es difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo" tragón en seco "tú eras especial para mí, mi amor en la escuela, mi vecina, pero nunca me demostraste confianza, además no creías en mí, me dijiste que me amabas, pero no era cierto, de serlo nunca te habrías casado con Lex y lo hiciste, cuando vivimos juntos no me conocías, pues te acostaste con Bizarro, siempre dudabas de mí, Lana, nuestra relación era simplemente un desastre esa es la verdad, lo siento"

Lana estaba llorando en silencio escuchando las palabras de Clark, se sentía decepcionada, enojada, realmente Clark no le ama, aleja sus manos de las suyas, mirando a los ojos, le dice: Ahora, explícame ¿por qué Lois? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?"

Clark se levantó, puso las manos en los bolsillos, suspiró y le dice: "Lois nunca me trató diferente" sus ojos brillaron "nunca me preguntó, respetó mi privacidad" sonrió "a pesar de ser obstinada solía hablar conmigo todo el tiempo, ella me dio su amistad, Lois es la única que realmente me conoce, siempre me dijo lo que necesitaba oír, ella es una mujer hermosa, luchadora, independiente, sin miedo, no sé, cuándo, cómo me enamoré de ella, pero siento que es mi alma gemela" mirando a los ojos de Lana "la amo como a nadie en este mundo y no me importa lo que piensa todo el mundo acerca de esto, nunca la voy a dejar"

 **En las calles de Metrópolis**

Lois estaba trotando, escuchando música de Whitesnake, la ciudad estaba tranquila, había poco tráfico, poca gente caminando por las calles, se detuvo en la esquina y se inclinó colocasus manos en las rodillas, respirando con dificultad dice: "¡Jesús! ¿Quién me dijo que era bueno correr en verano, ¡oh Dios mío! la próxima vez mejor voy a la playa, la piscina o algo similar" se endereza, coloca las manos en la cintura, toma aire y decide seguir, cuando ve venir a un hombre en una moto acercándose a ella, Lois frunce el ceño, miró al hombre vestido con jeans, camiseta verde, zapatos deportivos, llega frente a ella, Lois se está preparando para golpearle.

El hombre se quita el casco y le dice: "¡bueno, bueno, es una sorpresa Lois Lane haciendo ejercicios en el verano además es domingo en la mañana, Lois ¿estás bien?

Lois quería correr fuera de allí, pensó: _"De todas las calles de Metrópolis, Oliver sólo tenía que pasar por aquí"_ pone las manos en las caderas mordiéndose los labios, sonriendo irónicamente, le dice: "Hey, Ollie, lo mismo te digo, que raro que no estás en casa pasando la borrachera de anoche"

El rubio molesto, le dice: "¡oh! vamos Lois sólo quiero bromear contigo" mirando a Lois en pantalones cortos, franela sin mangas con el sudor rodando hasta sus senos revelando lo perfecta que son, pensó: "¡Wow que sexy te ves!"

Lois le mira y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con lujuria le dice: "¡Hey hombre! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres vivir? no me mires así, además no me pareció gracioso tu comentario" se estaba llenando de ira, quería darle un golpe "disculpa pero voy a seguir"

Oliver le agarró por el brazo y dice: "Espera, lo siento ¿quieres tomar un jugo, yo invito" le sonríe y le guiña el ojo.

Lois le sonríe también yle dice: "Bueno, creo que lo necesito"

Oliver: "Okey, pero primero vamos a la fundación Isis, necesito recoger algunas cosas para Chloe, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lois asintió con la cabeza, se montó en la moto, al instante de irse, sale del otro lado de la calle un soldado que estaba escondido en un callejón vigilando a Lois, su padre lo mandó a cuidar a todos sus pasos.

 **En la fundación Isis**

Lana lloraba inconsolablemente, Clark le miraba, acercándose a ella, le abrazó y le dice: "Perdóname realmente lo siento"

Lana le abraza y dice: "Clark quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, nunca te olvidaré" suspiró profundo.

Clark detiene su abrazo, le miró a sus ojos: "Lana, lo único que puedo darte es mi amistad" Lana asintió secándose las lágrimas le dice: "Esto termino"

Clark: "Si Lana" asintió con la cabeza.

Lana agarrándolo por la cara le da un beso en la boca, Clark puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para separarse, en ese momento llegó Oliver detrás de él venía Lois y los vio, abre su boca, puso una mano en sus labios, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo.

Clark empuja a Lana con el ceño fruncido le dice: "¿estás loca? ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Loca? Loco estoy yo, ¿no es cierto, Lois? Oliver dijo.

Clark sorprendido dice: "¡Lois! ¿Dónde está Lois?"

Oliver se vuelve hacia la entrada para ver que Lois no está allí, Oliver puso su mano sobre la cabeza dice: "Ella venía detrás de mí"

Clark mira a Lana le dice con enojo: "No te perdono si Lois no vuelve conmigo"

Lana con cara de inocente le dice: "Lo siento mucho Clark, sólo quería despedirse con un beso"

Oliver confundido viendo raro a Lana y Clark les preguntó: "lo siento, pero ¿qué pasa aquí? Lois y tú, ¿qué?"

Clark en un tono iracundo le dice: "Disculpa Oliver, voy a buscar a mi novia" saliendo a súper velocidad.

Oliver miró sorprendido a Lana y le dice: "¿Lois y Clark tienen una relación? Explícame.

Lana suspira y dice: "Bueno..."

 **En las afuera de la fundación Isis**

Lois corrió sin saber a dónde iba, su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas, sólo pensaba: " _Lo sabía, lo sabía, que estúpida soy, creyendo en Clark 'confía en mí, Te amo'_ recordando sus palabras _"¡maldita sea Lois! ¿Por qué lo haces? Lana Lang es la princesa rosa, ella es el amor de su vida, Clark siempre regresa con ella, pase lo que pase siempre lo hace"_ Lois se detuvo en medio de un parque, no sabe cómo llegó allí, se acercó a un árbol se sentó debajo dobló sus rodillas hasta el pecho, las rodea con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en ellas, comenzó a llorar.

Clark salió a buscar a Lois en la calle, miraba de lado a lado, pero no la ve, decide usar su súper oído hasta que escucha su corazón, siguiendo sus latidos, llegó a donde estaba Lois, la ve con dolor, sentada bajo un árbol llorando, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no soportaba verla así, Clark se acerca a ella, se arrodilla frente a ella, le dice en voz baja: "Lois" ella levantó la cabeza cuando lo oyó, Clark miró sus ojos avellanos y le dice: "Entre Lana y yo, no hay nada, yo..."

Fue interrumpido por ella:"¡nada! Los vi besarse, no estoy loca, sé lo que he visto" mirándolo con rabia "déjame en paz, Clark vete, entiendo que sólo querías pasar un rato caliente conmigo" ella tiene un nudo en la garganta "está bien Clark no te preocupes ahora déjame en paz, vete con ella"

Clark sigue mirándole a los ojos, le dice enojado: "¡No, Lois! No voy a dejarte hasta que me escuches" se levantó, la tomó por sus manos, le tira hacia él, agarrándole con una mano su cintura, con la otra detrás de su cabeza, la besa con fuerza; Lois pone sus manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo, pero ella no puede, Clark es fuerte, también estar en sus brazos era irresistibles para ella, Clark es su droga, Lois deja empujarle, lo abrazó por el cuello, Clark suaviza el beso, apoya a Lois en el árbol acercando su cuerpo al suyo, coloca sus manos en las caderas empujando su miembro hacia el suyo, la levanta para tener más acceso, Lois automáticamente pone sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, acaricia sus cabellos con los dedos, ambos sentían un hormigueo por todo sus cuerpos, sudaban por la pasión, detuvieron el beso, Clark puso su frente sobre la suya recuperando el oxígeno, mirándola, le dice: "¿Estás tranquila?" Lois no le respondió, Clark vuelve a besarla.

Lois dejó de besarlo, sosteniendo su cara mirando sus ojos verdes-azules, le dice: "Clark, vámonos este no es el mejor lugar para hablar"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí con ella a súper velocidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Clark llegó con Lois en sus brazos a la cueva de Kawatche, Lois bajo de sus brazos y le dice: "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" ve los dibujos en las paredes"¿qué es eso?" les toca con la mano.

Clark viendo a Lois sonríe, le dice: "es mi herencia kriptoniana"

Lois caminó alrededor de la cueva observándola, se vuelve a ver a Clark, le dice: "Bueno, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?" puso las manos en las caderas, mirándolo con una mirada dura, estaba a la defensiva con él, no quería ser débil, levantó sus muros para protegerse a sí misma.

Clark está molesto por su actitud, se acerca a ella, Lois da un paso atrás levantando una mano frente a él a manera de bloqueo, le dice: "No creas que porque me besaste en el parque se me olvida el beso con la princesa rosa, déjame ir"

Clark se paró frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño, cruzó los brazos, le dice: "No vas a ninguna parte, te traigo aquí porque es un lugar que está solo, nadie puede interrumpirnos ahora me oyes ¡maldita sea! Pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Lois estaba impresionada por ver a Clark enojado, le dice: "Okey ¡adelante! Dime para terminar con esto de una buena vez"

Clark baja sus brazos, situando las manos en los bolsillos, suspira le ve a los ojos avellanos, camina acercándosele, le dice: "No bese a Lana, ella me besó, hablé con ella, le dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, que te amo y nadie cambiara mis sentimientos" Lois sintió que su piel se erizó al escuchar sus palabras, Clark continua: "¿Me crees?"le ve con su cara de perrito triste, algo que Lois no puede resistir, Clark se acerca más, le agarra por la cintura, le tira hacia él mirando a sus ojos avellanos intensamente.

Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello viendo a sus ojos verdes-azules, le dice: "Yo creo en ti, pero tienes que entenderme, es ¡Lana!" Arqueando las cejas "su historia fue intensa como una telenovela" bromeando con él "déjame ver tal vez puede ser: 'El granjero y la princesa rosa o la increíble y triste historia de la malvada princesa rosa y su títere el granjero" Clark le ve, sonríe y dice: "¿Lois?

Ella dice: ¿Qué Smallville? Mirándose cada uno en silencio se besan.

Dejaron de besarse, Lois acaricia el borde de su rostro con sus manos, le ve a sus ojos verdes-azules le dice: "Smallville puedo estar todo el día aquí contigo, pero tenemos que volver al mundo real.

Clark frunció el ceño, le dice: "¡Lois! Por amor a Dios ¿por qué rompes un momento así?"

Lois: "Porque tienes una madre que se preocupa por ti, le prometí que vas a hablar con ella"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Está bien, sólo quiero que me des un beso" Lois le besa, Clark intensifica el beso introduce su lengua en su boca, empujando su cuerpo al suyo, desliza sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus caderas presionándola a él, Lois desliza sus manos desde los hombros hasta su cintura, le agarró el borde de la camiseta, empezó a subirla lentamente, Clark levanta los brazos para dejarla salir, Lois ve su pecho desnudo admirando su piel sudorosa y pulcra, pone sus manos sobre su pecho desliza hasta sus hombros, Clark mirando a Lois le hizo lo mismo, le despojó de su prende, mira a sus perfectos senos dentro de sus sujetadores, Clark la deseo, le acaricia desde sus brazos a sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, Clark la hala hacia él y le besa, Lois suelta sus manos, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark coloca sus manos dentro de su shorts por las caderas le desliza suavemente hacia abajo, acariciando sus piernas besándola desde sus senos hasta su vientre, Lois cierra sus ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su cuerpo, Clark hizo lo mismo desde su vientre hasta sus senos, Lois sitúa sus manos en el borde de sus jeans, los desabotona, dejándolos caer hacia abajo, Lois se sorprendió al ver su erección y le dice: "¡Wow Smallville! Clark Junior quiere acción"

Clark dice: "No sólo Clark junior, todo mi cuerpo necesita de ti" tomándola por la cintura la besa.

Clark le empuja a la pared, la besaba abalanzándose sobre Lois, le soltó la cola del pelo, le agarró por su trasero, la eleva ajustándose entre sus piernas, frotando su centro con su miembro, Lois coloca sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para darle más acceso, Clark camina con Lois hasta la mesa de piedra que tiene los dibujos kriptonianos, le sentó en el borde, le despoja de sus bragas, luego hizo lo mismo con él, abriéndole las piernas situándose en su entrada entro suavemente en ella y comenzó a hacerle el amor, Lois envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, presionándolo en ella, Clark besa su cuello le abrazada por la espalda y desabrocha sus sostenes y los lanza, besa sus mamas suavemente como si fueran la cosa más dulce.

Lois siente temblores por todo su cuerpo y dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío!" Clark después de esto, no voy hacer el amor con nadie ¡no!"

Clark siente escalofríos por su espalda, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "Esa es mi intención Lane" intensifica sus empuje en ella, más, más y más, continua: "quiero que me mires" Lois asintió con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos verdes-azules, Clark sosteniendo su cadera, Lois agarrándolo por el cuello con los dedos entrelazados detrás del cuello, mirándose uno al otro, Clark bombea más rápidamente llegando al clímax diciendo: "¡Lois, Lois LOOOO ... IS!

Al mismo tiempo, Lois: "¡Dios, Dios, Oh Dios mío Clark! Estaban sincronizados de manera que llegaron a su clímax al mismo tiempo, Clark le abrazó, Lois hizo lo mismo, mientras que Clark derramaba sus jugos dentro de ella.

Aún abrazados, Clark besando sus hombros sudorosos, Lois jugando con sus dedos en sus cabellos sudorosos, le dice: "Smallville eres un tramposo, me pediste un beso y mira como acabamos sudados y desnudos en una cueva en verano"

Clark mirándola con ojos de cachorro triste, le dice: "Sudorosos, tú eres mi amor, mi pasión, mi vida, mi todo ¿qué puedo hacer?" sonriéndole

Lois le da un pequeño beso en los labios, sonriendo le dice: "Clark llévame a casa, necesito una ducha, entre correr y hacer el amor estoy muy, muy transpirada, por favor" lo empuja y se baja de la mesa, buscó su ropa, comienza a vestirse.

Clark hizo lo mismo cuando terminaron la toma en sus brazos y le dice sonriendo: "¿Tienes calor? Puedo eliminarte el calor" le mira con picardía, sale a súper velocidad, llegaron al lago del cráter en un lugar solitario, lejos de las personas que estaban allí, le dice: "Bueno mi reina, te puedes dar una ducha conmigo aquí" mirándola arqueando las cejas y sonriendo.

Lois salió de sus brazos, frunció el ceño, puso sus manos en las caderas y le dice: "¡Clark! ¿Estás loco?"

Clark sujetándola por la cintura mirando con ojos intensos ojos avellanos, le dice: "¡sí! Estoy loco por ti"

Lois oyó sus palabras, su piel se erizó, se siente escalofríos por su espalda, lo mira y estaba tan sexy, rodea con sus brazos su cuerpo abrazándolo por su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de él, le besa, Clark correspondía a su beso, quitó sus ropas a súper velocidad, entraron en el lago, Clark comenzó a besarla en el cuello, deslizándose hasta sus pechos pasando a su vientre, ubica su boca en sus pliegues dándole masajes con su lengua, Lois cierra sus ojos, pose sus manos en sus cabeza , con sus dedos le agarró sus cabellos, Clark hace un camino de besos hasta estrellarse contra su boca, besándola lujuriosamente, Lois detiene el beso, situó sus manos sobre su pecho, comenzó besar sus pezones pasando a sus hombros finalizando en su cuello, colocó una mano sobre su miembro comenzó a bombearlo.

Clark tenía la piel de gallina y le dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío!" levantó a Lois ajustándola en su miembro, Clark le sostiene por su trasero, Lois envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, moviendo sede arriba abajo, mirándose uno al otro, Clark sale del lago, se acuestan en la arena, Clark se sitúa sobre Lois, acunado entre sus piernas entraba y salía lentamente, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, poco a poco ganaba velocidad incrementando su bombeo, Lois sentía una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda sobre la arena cada vez que él empujaba en ella, Clark deslizabas sus manos por brazos hasta encontrar sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, sentían que llegaban al clímax, después de uno minutos de pasión desenfrenada ambos llegan al éxtasis diciendo sus nombres al unísono, quedando sin aliento, Clark se desploma encima de Lois reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Lois le acaricia su espalda con las manos mirando al cielo.

Continúan tendidos en la arena, Lois dice: "Clark llévame a casa, mira estoy hecha un desastre, mi pelo es un horror, estoy cansada, tengo hambre, también tienes que ir hablar con su mamá, debe estar preocupada por ti, por favor Smallville"

Clark asintió con la cabeza mirándole y sonriendo, le dice: "¡sí señor! a súper velocidad los vistió y salen del lago del cráter, llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde vive Lois; Clark le abraza y dice: "Te echaré de menos Lane"

Lois le sostiene su rostro, le dice: "Yo también, pero estamos regresando al mundo real, así que vete"

Clark mira a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "um, um" sacudiendo la cabeza "creo que no, necesito ir contigo a tu apartamento le sonreía pícaramente

Lois confundida, le pregunta: "¿Qué dice?"

Clark sigue sonriéndole dice: "Tranquila Lane, deje mi celular, además, tienes que darme las llaves de mi camioneta"

Lois asintió con la cabeza, le agarró su mano y caminan hacia el interior del edificio, cuando están dentro, les saluda el portero: "Buenos días" mirando su apariencia ¡Señorita Lane! ¿Qué le pasó?" mirando asombrado a sus ropas ajadas, sus cabellos despeinados, sus cuerpos brillantes por haber sudado "¡wow! Estaban practicando deportes extremos"

Lois estaba avergonzada y sonriendo dice: "sí, practicaba deportes extremos" mirando a Clark, sonriéndole sigue: "hoy he tenido una mañana muy activa" continúan su camino hasta llegar al ascensor, al cerrar las puertas, Clark rápidamente apoya a Lois en una de las paredes, sosteniendo su cara, la besa, Lois le abrazó por la cintura le tira hacia ella, Clark besándola con pasión ardiente, las puertas se abren y frente a ellos estaba un pareja de ancianos en espera del ascensor, el anciano hizo un sonido con su garganta "hum, hum" ambos le escucharon, se separaron, les miraron con vergüenza, Clark les dice: "Disculpe, Sr. Sra."

Clark toma a Lois por su mano y salió del ascensor, se detienen frente a la puerta del apartamento, mientras que Lois está abriendo la puerta, detrás estaba Clark abrazándola por la cintura poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre le besaba detrás de su cuello; Clark era ardiente, Lois sentía temblores por todo su cuerpo, deseaba hacer el amor con él, pensó que tiene que hacer algo o terminara en la cama con él, abre la puerta, caminó con Clark pegado a ella hasta llegar a la estancia, Lois quita sus manos de su vientre, se aleja de él, fue a buscar sus llaves y su celular se las entrega, empujándolo por el pecho con sus manos lo lleva hasta la puerta, le dice: "Smallville vete"

Clark sosteniéndole por la cadera la atrae hacia él, la besó apasionadamente, Lois empujándolo por su pecho se separa y detiene el beso, abre puerta, lo empuja hacia fuera,

Clark con el ceño fruncido dice: "Lois ¡vamos! dame un beso de despedida ¡por favor!

Lois con el entrecejo fruncido coloca las manos en las caderas y le dice: "¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? Necesito que hables con la señora Kent sobre de nosotros, me preocupa porque ella piensa que somos como hermanos, además, no me olvido de lo que ocurrió en la cueva, que pediste un beso y se acabe haciendo el amor"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Bien, bien" le sostiene su rostro, le da un beso dulce y finaliza: "Adiós bella, te amo, nos vemos en la noche" sale a súper velocidad.

Lois cierra la puerta, suspira, apoya su espalda en ella y dice: "¡Gracias a Dios! Se fue ahora espero que la Sra. Kent entienda"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **En Inglaterra**

Sam Lane está sentado en su escritorio revisando el correo electrónico que le envió el soldado que estaba vigilando a Lois en Metrópolis.

 _Para: General Lane_

 _De: Cadete Peter_

 _Asunto: Reportera del Daily Planet_

 _General hice todo como ha ordenado, he seguido a su hija, descubrí con quien está saliendo, al principio me confundí, pensando que era Oliver Queen, pero no es así, su cita no es nada más y nada menos que Clark Kent su compañero de trabajo, le voy a enviar algunas fotos para que las vea..._

 _Estoy esperando por sus órdenes, Cadete Peter._

El General de tres estrellas abrió los archivos adjuntos para ver las fotos de Lois, cuando vio las imágenes abrió la boca asombrado de ver a Lois y Clark besándose en el parque de manera sexy hot, en la entrada del edificio, cuando fueron sorprendidos en el ascensor, en la puerta del apartamento de su hija, Sam Lane con el entrecejo fruncido, golpeó la mesa con un puño y dice: "No puedo creer que mi niña está enamorada de Clark Kent, lo sabía, lo sabía" apoya sus codos sobre el escritorio, sostiene su rostro con las manos, seguía su monologo: "Sabía que algún día, Lois terminaría enamorándose de este hijo de puta, imbécil, estúpido campesino, lo vi venir y no hice nada ¡Maldita sea! Mi pequeña Lo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? El muchacho es un cobarde, ella necesita un hombre fuerte, inteligente, con aspiraciones en la vida, no un niño, está bien, basta de tanta pena, voy a solucionar este problema, ¡ahora!" Cogió el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó.

 **En la granja de Kent**

Martha está sentada en la cocina trabajando con el ordenador portátil y algunos documentos, mientras que ella está a la espera de Clark, en ese instante sonó el teléfono, ring, ring, ring, dice: "¡oh tal vez es Lois o Clark!" contesta "Hola, Clark?" dijo con emoción

"Soy Sam Lane, ¿quién está ahí?" dijo enojado.

Martha: "¡Oh general Lane! Soy Martha Kent, la madre de Clark, ¿Cómo está? Es una sorpresa su llamada, así que ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Sam: "Señora Kent es un placer conversar con usted, admiro su trabajo en Washington, usted es un buen senador, mis felicitaciones" se calma un poco.

Martha: "Muchas gracias"

Sam: "De nada" toma aliento "Marta está su hijo ¿no? Necesito hablar con él sobre mi hija" su era con voz ronca.

Martha: "¡Lois! ¿Qué pasa con ella?" dijo asustada.

Sam: "Perdone señora ¿no sabe lo que pasa entre su hijo y mi Lo? dijo algo sorprendido

Martha: "No, usted me puede decir por favor" dijo con preocupación.

Sam: "Señora Kent, voy a enviar algunas fotos para que sepa de qué estoy hablando con usted, por favor indíqueme su dirección de e-mail"

Martha: "Bueno, es marthakent1960 . Estoy esperando por usted"

Sam: "Gracias, me da un momento" le envía el mail "¡listo! usted puede revisar, por favor"

Marta recibe el mensaje y abre los datos adjuntos y ve sorprendida las fotos, abrió la boca puso su mano sobre ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro dice: "¡General! ¿Cuando tomó esas fotos?"

Sam: "Hoy en la mañana"

Martha: "¿Esta mañana?

Sam: "Señora Kent, perdóneme sé que esto es una sorpresa para usted, pero no quiero que mi hija está con su hijo, ella se merece algo mejor, realmente lo siento, simplemente, creo que Clark es..."

Martha: "Perdóneme usted a mí, pero esta es una decisión que Clark y Lois deben tomar, nadie más puede decidir que es el lo mejor para ellos, no nosotros, sólo a ellos, no son niños ¿me entiende?" Ella dijo enojado.

Sam: "Está bien señora Kent, pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a hablar con Clark, por favor dígale que me llame, gracias por su tiempo, adiós"

Martha todavía estaba asimilando la noticia, ella no puede salir de la sorpresa, estaba pensando:" _Mi hijo y Lois Lane tienen una relación ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Jonathan tenía razón cuando me dijo que Lois es una chica extraordinaria, con cualidades muy impresionantes que en un futuro se convertiría en una gran mujer y Clark dejará de verla como una mandona grosera impertinente y todas las cosas que dice de ella, Lois es la mujer que Clark necesita en su futuro"_ Marta asintió y sonrió, todavía continua mirando las fotos y dice: "¿Por qué Clark no me dijo ayer? ¿Por qué no confió en mí? ¿Qué sucede realmente entre ellos?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Clark cuando abrió la puerta. Martha al verlo frunció el ceño y le dice: "Clark Jerome Kent, me debes una explicación sobre esto" gira la portátil mostrándole las fotos.

Clark mira con asombro, abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salía de su boca, suspira mirando a Martha con cara de perrito triste se encogió de hombros, le dice: "Mamá, Yo…" fue interrumpido por Martha: ¡Cállate! Levantó la mano "ahora me oyes, Clark ¿Cómo es posible que todo el mundo sabe acerca de su relación con Lois, excepto yo? ¡¿Por qué?"

Clark extrañado: "¿Todo el mundo? Mamá creo que estás confundida, no le hemos dicho a nadie"

Martha con el ceño fruncido dice: "¡¿Nadie?! El General Lane me envió estas fotos que son de hoy"

Clark traga en seco, pone las manos en la nuca entrelazados los dedos en los cabellos y le dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Sam Lane? ¿Cómo?"Empezó a dar vueltas en la cocina.

Martha observándole le dice: "Clark cálmate" se acerca a él, lo detuvo, sosteniendo su cara, decide ponerlo a prueba para ver sí Clark está realmente enamorado de Lois, le dice: "Clark, mírame, el señor Lane no quiere que Lois y tu, tengan una relación y estoy de acuerdo con él"

Clark quita sus manos de su rostro, frunce el ceño, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a su madre con decepción y le dice: "No me importa lo que estás pensando, amo a Lois, no voy a dejarla ¿me entiendes?

Martha ve a su hijo, pero realmente tenía que asegurarse de sus sentimientos por Lois, le pregunta: "¿Por qué Lois?"

Clark entró en la estancia, Martha le sigue, se sentó en el sofá, se inclinó contra el respaldo, cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pone las manos en su regazo y le dice: "Lanalo dijo, hasta Lois pregunta lo mismo acerca de sí misma ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? ¿Por qué Lois? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Ahora tu mamá?" Abrió sus ojos para ver a Martha "Porque la amo, Lois es la única para mí, ella es mi todo, mamá conoces a Lois, sabes qué tipo de chica es, mamá viviste con Lois aquí, trabajaste con ella ¡vamos! ¿Qué te pasa?" Clark siente un nudo en la garganta.

Martha se acerca a él, se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a él, sosteniendo sus rodillas, mirando a sus ojos, le dice: "Porque conozco a Lois y te conozco a ti, siempre supe que Lois y tu acabarían juntos, ella le sonreía.

Clark se le iluminó la cara de alegría al oír sus palabras, abrazó a Martha, suspiró y le dice: "¡Oh Mamá Gracias! con el ceño fruncido dice "Pero ¿por qué me has dicho que nos ves como hermanos?"

Martha detuvo el abrazado, le dice: "¡Ah! ¿Tú estabas con Lois cuando la llamé?"

Clark: ¡Por favor mamá!"

Martha: "Vale, vale, porque eres muy testarudo, ahora dime ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Y quién dio el primer paso? Cuéntamelo todo"

Clark sonríe y dice: "Tuve un sueño hace unos días, Lois y yo estuvimos en la fortaleza de la Soledad, cuando me despierte sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por ella, quería decirle todo sobre mí, tome la decisión de hacerlo pero Tess Mercer nos envió a ciudad de Gótica, frunce el ceño "Allí estaba Bruce Wayne ¿sabes mamá? Lois y él son buenos amigos, Lois de Bruce, pero Bruce no siente lo mismo le vi cuando la miraba" dijo algo enojado "tenía que hacer algo, pero no tuve la oportunidad, porque Tess me envió a Ciudad de las Estrellas, así que..." le dijo que el resto a Martha,

Ella asintió con la cabeza, le dice: "wow cariño fue toda una odisea y ¿Cómo reaccionó Lois acerca de tu secreto?"

Clark dice sonriendo: "Mejor de lo que pensaba, al principio, no me creyó, tuve que usar mi súper velocidad y traerla aquí..."le cuenta hasta el final "...Mamá y por esta razón ayer me encontraste en el granero, Lois y yo somos novios desde anoche"

Martha: "¡Oh hijo me alegro por ti! Pero ¿qué pasa con Lana? Lois me dijo que estaban hablando ¿y Lana?

Clark: "Sí mamá, pero terminó" cambia la expresión facial.

Martha ve la cara de preocupación que tenía y dice: "Corazón ¿qué sucede?"

Clark: "Mamá es Lois y el general, ahora, comenzó la tercera guerra mundial ¿Qué voy hacer?

 **En Inglaterra**

El General Lane estaba pensando en la conversación con Martha Kent: "Tengo que hacer algo, mi niña no puede ser la novia de Clark Kent, no lo aceptó, pasé mi vida cuidando y protegiendo a mis hijas, después que su madre murió, para llegar a un hijo de… a enamorarse de mi hija, ¡carajo!" cogió el teléfono y marcó un número de teléfono.

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

Lois había terminado su ducha, cuando escucha el teléfono, ella sonríe, camina hacia él, toma el teléfono y dice: "Hey,hey Smallville ¿me echas de menos? ¿O quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Al otro lado del teléfono se escucha una voz muy enojada: "Ni lo uno ni lo otro, yo soy tu padre, me puedes explicar eso ¡Lois Joanne Lane!

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Previamente**

 _"Hey, hey Smallville ¿me echas de menos? ¿O quieres hacer el amor conmigo?_

 _… "Ni lo uno ni lo otro, yo soy tu padre, me puedes explicar eso ¡Lois Joanne Lane!_

 **Ahora**

Sam: "¿Quién es Smallville?" Pensé que estás saliendo con otra persona ¿qué formas son esas de contestar el teléfono?" Dijo enojado.

Lois arqueó las cejas con la boca abierta se queda en silencio unos segundos, dice con pánico y poco de miedo: "¿¡papi!? Smallville es Clark lo llamo así… es una sorpresa tu llamada ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Qué sabes de Lucy? ¿Has hablado con ella?" Estaba nerviosa, hablaba rápido.

Sam: "¡Lois!"

Lois: "Papi tengo dos semanas que no sé de ella" pensó: _"me va a matar"_

Sam: "¡Lois!"

Lois: "Papi ¿Cómo va tu misión?"

Sam: "¡Lois, por favor cállate y escúchame Ahora! ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Mi hija está saliendo con Clark Kent ¡ese campesino estúpido bueno para nada! Dijo enojado.

Lois con el ceño fruncido empuñó una mano y dice: "Papi ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¡Solo cálmate! ¿De acuerdo?"

Sam: "¡Cálmate! ¿Qué hiciste? Ahora me explicas ¿qué pasa con Clark Kent?"

Lois cierra sus ojos, suspira, abre los ojos y le dice: "Está bien voy, papi Clark y yo somos novios desde anoche, lo amo y no voy a dejarlo.

Sam: "¡Anoche!" Le gritó "¡te acostaste con él! ¿Qué te está sucediendo Lois? ¿Estás loca? Estás cometiendo un error, Clark no es el hombre para ti, te mereces algo mejor, un hombre valiente que te proteja, que sea fuerte, que no tenga miedo a nada, alguien como yo"

Lois sonríe al escuchar a su padre, él no sabe que está describiendo al verdadero Clark, le dice: "Papi, Clark es el hombre adecuado para mí"

Sam: "¡Oh, Dios mío Lois! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Te enamoraste de Kent" le gritó "¡Lois, es Clark Kent! el chico de quien te burlaste"

Lois pensaba: _"esto es más difícil lo que pensaba"_ le dice: "Papi, yo no sé ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? pero Clark es genial, se hizo mi amigo sin esperar nada a cambio, a pesar de que me reí de él, es el único que me conoce de verdad, siempre me ayudó cuando yo necesitaba de alguien, sus hombros siempre estaban allí para darme consuelo, para ser honesta me sentía a salvo en sus brazos, además papi no soy una niña, tengo 23 años y Clark ha cambiado, ahora es un hombre responsable, profesional, cuida de las personas que ama, asimismo es todo un boy scout, en realidad ha crecido, no hay nada de ese muchacho que apenas conociste"

Sam: "Boy Scout, después de las fotos que he visto, no creo"

Lois, inhala profundamente al escuchar a su padre y le dice: "Disculpa ¿qué fotos has visto?" sube el tono de voz "¡Papá!" Sam Lane no responde, cierra sus ojos esperando la reacción de Lois "¡maldita sea papi! ¿Me viste? ¡Papi! ¡Papá! ¡Papi!? Respóndeme"

El General sabe que su hija es una muchacha de carácter fuerte y rebelde, no le perdonará lo que hizo, suspira abre los ojos y le dice: "Estaba preocupado por ti, cuando te vi entrar en tu casa ayer con la ropa de desaliñada, comencé a sospechar que tenías algo con alguno, necesitaba saber con quién"

Lois sintió una descarga eléctrica corriendo a través de su cuerpo, se enojó, quería hablar con su padre de una mejor forma, pero la ira la dejaba, suspiró y le dice: "Escúchame Sam Lane, invadiste mi privacidad" asiente con la cabeza y sonriendo con ironía continua "No puedo creer tú y yo" suspira "estamos manteniendo el contacto con unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas al año, ahora vienes como un padre preocupado, el Sr. Kent ha sido más un padre para mí que tu" cierra sus ojos, suspira, abre los ojos prosigue "papi, amo a Clark Kent y no me importa tú y el mundo piensa de él, no sé lo que sucederá más adelante, pero ahora sólo somos Clark y Lois contra el mundo ¿de acuerdo?"

Sam Lane al escuchar a su hija, sintió una cubeta de agua fría caer sobre su cabeza, pensó: _"Lo siento mi niña, amas a Clark al igual que yo amaba a tu madre, defendía nuestro amor con todas mis fuerzas hasta que murió"_ sonríe, estaba orgulloso de su hija, Clark Kent entró en su corazón y nunca lo dejaría, después de haberla escuchado suspira y le dice: "Bueno, mi pequeña Lo, te entiendo pero igual necesito hablar con él, quiero saber ¿cuáles son sus intenciones contigo? Todavía eres mi hija, soy tu papá y te amo"

Lois estaba en estado de shock su papá está expresando sus sentimientos hacia ella, nunca lo había hecho, él continua "Okey soldado, nos vemos, adiós"

Lois sigue en estado de shock, le dice: "Adiós papi, nos vemos"

Lois se quedó estática pensando en el sofá: _"¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Mi padre aceptó a Clark! después de lo que le dije"_ pone su mano sobre la cabeza deslizándola desde la frente hasta la nuca, dudaba de él, de repente levanta sus cejas, abrió la boca, posa su mano en los labios, se levantó del sofá como hubiera sentido un pellizco en el trasero y dice: "El soldado que nos vigilaba, ¡oh Dios mío! Clark tu secreto tengo que hacer algo" se dirigió al dormitorio, abrió el armario, busca el antiguo uniforme que usaba cuando su padre le dio entrenamiento en la base militar, lo encontró, se viste y parada frente al espejo dice: "Lista, ahora le voy a dar una lección"

Lois lo estaba buscando en la calle, mirando de un lado a otro hasta que encuentra al soldado durmiendo en el jeep, con el ceño fruncido camina hasta el vehículo, con ira abrió la puerta del jeep, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, halándolo hacia afuera le golpeó en los testículos con su rodilla, bajándolo de un tirón lo acuesta en el asfalto, se sentó sobre él, puso su brazo sobre su cuello, presionándole y le dice: "Escucha mi hijo de p… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te envió?" Lois sabía muy bien quién era, sólo le asustaba, el soldado sorprendido le dice con voz entrecortada: "Soy Pete… cadete Pete, su padre me envió" tosió por la falta de oxígeno "por favor señorita Lane suélteme"

Lois le dejó, le agarró por la barbilla mirando con ojos furiosos y le dice: "Dime ¿qué hiciste? ¿Qué viste? ¡Ahora!

Pete pensó: _"De tal palo, tal astilla"_ le dice: "okey señorita Lane su papá me dio la orden directa de vigilarle y así lo hice"

Lois: "¿Cómo?"

Pete suspira y le dice: "Por favor, señorita Lane, su papá me va a matar" sudaba frío"

Lois le cogió por cuello de la camisa y le gritó: "¡dime!"

Pete cerró los ojos, suspiro, abrió los ojos le responde: "Está bien…" él le dijo todo lo que hizo ...pero usted y su novio son evasivos o sabían que los he seguido"

Lois: "No es tu problema idiota, se levantó "ahora te vas por dónde has venido, no te quiero ver por aquí, de mi padre me encargo yo, no te preocupes"

Pete se levantó rápidamente, se monta en el jeep y le dice: "Gracias señorita Lane, le prometo que no me vera jamás" y se fue.

Lois suspira, coloca su mano derecha sobre el pecho, su alma vuelve al cuerpo, el soldado no vio nada raro, camina hacia su casa.

 **En la granja de Kent**

Clark estaba en la cocina ayudando a preparar el almuerzo con Martha, la madre ve a su hijo mirando al reloj, estaba desesperado por ir a ver a Lois, le dice: "Clark cariño, llama a Lois y le dices que la invitó a almorzar aquí con nosotros.

Clark estaba feliz y le dice: "¡genial! Mamá" cogió el teléfono llamó a su número y esperó...

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, ella se sentó en el sofá, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana con una sonrisa, pensaba: _"Sólo en mi vida esto sucede, el viernes Clark me dijo que me ama, el sábado me dijo que él es el rojo-azul borroso y todo lo que siente por mí, hicimos el amor"_ suspiro _"el domingo por la mañana me cantó una canción romántica"_ se entristece _"luego la señora Kent me dijo que me ve como a una hija y una hermana de Clark, ¡ah! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estará pasando en la granja? ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Igual que papi?"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta, camina hasta ella la abrió y dice: "¿qué haces aquí?" en el mismo instante sonó el teléfono.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Previamente**

 _"Clark cariño, llama a Lois y le dices que la invitó a almorzar aquí con nosotros"_

 _Clark estaba feliz y le dice: "¡genial! Mamá" cogió el teléfono llamó a su número y esperó..._

 _…¡ah! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estará pasando en la granja? ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Igual que papi?"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta, camina hasta ella la abrió y dice: "¿qué haces aquí?" _en el mismo instante sonó el teléfono…_

 **Ahora**

Lois frunció el ceño, mirándole enojada le dice: "¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! La causa de divorcio de mi primo está aquí" _(ring, ring, ring)_ Davis Bloom está frente a su puerta, abre su boca tratando de hablar, pero Lois no le deja, diciéndole: "¿qué quieres? ¡Idiota!" _(Ring, ring, ring)_ "no me vengas a comprar con un ramo de flores ¡fuera de mi vista!" _(Ring, ring, ring)_

David le suplica: "Por favor Lois dame un momento, puedo hablar acerca de Chloe"

Lois le mira, suspira y dice: "¡Maldición! Me olvidé de encender el contestador automático" mientras que se acercó al teléfono, lo toma y dice enojada: "¿Qué?" deja la puerta abierta con David a la espera.

David ve el apartamento, pensó: _"wow es similar a el Talon, donde vive Chloe"_

Clark: "¡Lois! Soy Clark, tu Smallville ¿algo sucede?" Estaba asombrado y preocupado por la manera de contestar el teléfono.

Lois:"¡Smallville! Hey" sonríe "te extraño, ¿cómo vas con tu madre?"

Clark: "También te extraño" sonreía al oír su voz "con mamá fue ¡genial! Tan bueno que ella te invita a comer ¿qué piensas?"

Lois: "¡Wow! se sorprendió "es una buena idea, dame treinta minutos y vienes por mí" se vuelve a ver a David y le dice: "tengo que resolver algo ¿okey?"

Clark: "Lois ¿es con tu padre? Porque sabe de nosotros, lo siento, llamó a mi mamá y le contó todo y le mostró algunas fotos, él quiere hablar conmigo" le dijo con cierta preocupación.

Lois sonriente le dice: "Calma hablé con él, todo está bien, te amo nos vemos, adiós"

Clark: "Te amo, adiós"

David sintió dolores en su cuerpo, carece de aliento, estaba sudando, entró al apartamento, cerró la puerta, pone el ramo de flores en la mesa de centro, se acerca a Lois, se arrodilla por el dolor, frente a ella, le dice: "Por favor Lois necesito saber ¿dónde está Chloe? Ella es la única me puede ayudar, su voz estaba cambiando"

Lois mirándole de manera extraña, le dice: "¿Qué demonios te pasa? lo agarró por cuello de la camisa, lo levantó y lo empujaba hacia la puerta, David mira a Lois, sus ojos comienza a enrojecerse, agarró a Lois por el cuello la levanta y la lanza contra de los gabinetes de la cocina, Lois rebota en ellos y se estrella contra la mesa, inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento, le sangraba su cabeza; David se acerca a ella, le ve sangrando, entró en pánico y huyó dejando la puerta abierta.

Lana y Oliver caminan por el pasillo estaban discutiendo, Oliver le dice a Lana: "¡Por favor Lana! ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? Clark te dijo que ama a Lois, sí lo amas tanto déjale" llegaron al apartamento de Lois cuando vieron la puerta abierta.

Lana: "Algo pasó aquí" Oliver asintió con la cabeza, entraron y encontraron a Lois sobre la mesa de la cocina hecha pedazos en el suelo, Lana corrió hacia donde estaba Lois, le toma el pulso y dice: "Está viva, Oliver llamada al 911"

Él tomó el teléfono llamó al 911, en el pasillo estaba el cadete Pete escuchando la conversación entre ellos, Oliver dice: "¿Quién podría hacerlo?" Él mira a Lois, la acaricia.

Lana: "No sé, tal vez…" se queda pensativa.

Oliver: "Oh, Dios mío... ¡Clark!" esas palabras fueron suficientes para el cadete Pete, saliera corriendo a llamar al General... "voy a llamarlo, él debe saber después de todo es su novio" Oliver finalizó.

Lana miró Oliver y le dice: "Espera" levantando la mano "¿por qué no esperar a la ambulancia y luego tú le llamas"

Oliver observando a Lana y se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando forma extraña, frunciendo el ceño le dice: "¿qué? ¡Lana! ¿Estás loca? Lo llamo ahora"

Lana asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros le dice: "Me voy de aquí, no me importa Lois, sólo me importa Clark" se fue a súper velocidad.

Oliver estaba con la boca abierta y sorprendido por las palabras que ella dijo, en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos atendían a Lois, Oliver se puso ayudarles y se olvidó de llamar a Clark.

 **En Inglaterra**

Sam Lane estaba reunido con la gente del proyecto militar nuevo, cuando recibe una llamada a su celular, les dice: "Perdón, es una llamada personal que estaba esperando" se levantó de la silla, sale de la habitación y responde: "Soldado ¿qué pasa con mi chica?"

Pete: "General, la señorita Lane tuvo un accidente" estaba nervioso

Sam: "Un accidente ¿qué tipo de accidente?" Gritó

Pete: "Señor creo que Clark Kent le dio una golpiza"

Sam: "¿Crees o estás seguro?

Pete: "Bueno, Oliver Queen lo dijo"

Sam: "¡Bastardo!" se encolerizó, cerró los ojos, suspira y piensa: "Lo siento por mi hija" abrió los ojos y dice: "Soldado quiero Clark Kent tras las rejas en una cárcel militar, que no vea a nadie hasta que hable con él ¿entiendes? ¿Dónde está Lois? ¿Con quién está?"

Pete: "¡Sí señor! La llevan al Metrópolis General en ambulancia, parece que la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente ¿qué hago con la señorita Lane?"

Sam: "¡Maldita sea Clark Kent! me la pagas, no hagas nada sólo vigila y me mantienes informado hasta que llegue a Metrópolis, adiós soldado"

El general estaba apoyado en la pared sin hacer nada con una mano en los ojos pensando en Lois, cuando alguien se le acerca y le dice: "Disculpe General Lane, no podía dejar de oír su conversación, Clark Kent debe pagar por todo lo que hizo y yo voy ayudarle.

Sam Lane ve a la persona y le dice: "Gracias Sr. Luthor"

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

Clark llegó al apartamento y se encontró con el desastre dejado allí, veía la sangre en el suelo y dice: "¡Lois!" activa su súper audición para escuchar los latido de su corazón, en ese momento entraron seis soldados de la policía militar con el cadete Pete, señalándole y diciendo: "Él es Clark Kent, golpeó brutalmente a la señorita Lane, hija del General Sam Lane"

Clark dice con asombro: "¿¡Qué!? ¡Golpeé brutalmente! Lois es mi novia ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! haría algo por el estilo ¿estás loco?" los soldados se acercan a él, le pusieron las esposas, él mira a Pete y le dice frunciendo el ceño: "¿quién eres? ¿Por qué me culpas?" Clark quiere correr a donde estaba Lois, necesita saber lo que pasó, él sale de sus pensamientos por la voz de Pete diciendo: "Oliver Queen, dijo que usted lo hizo"

Clark dice: ¡Oliver! ¿Oliver Queen estaba aquí? ¿Por qué..."

Fue interrumpido por un soldado: "Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todos lo que dice que podría utilizarse en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, andando"

Clark caminaba y pensaba: "Lois ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Oliver aquí? ¿Por qué dijo que lo hice? ¡Oh, Dios no puedo creer! Lois ¿dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? Tengo que hacer algo, necesito estar contigo no puedo dejarte sola"

TBC

¿Qué me dicen de la doble dosis de hoy? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola amig s aquí les dejo otra doble dosis, espero que la aprovechen...**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Previamente**

 _…David mira a Lois, sus ojos comienza a enrojecerse, agarró a Lois por el cuello la levanta y la lanza contra de los gabinetes de la cocina, Lois rebota en ellos y se estrella contra la mesa…_

 _…¡Oh Dios mío ¡Clark! ..._

 _…"Señor creo que Clark Kent le dio una golpiza"… "¿Crees o estás seguro?… "Bueno, Oliver Queen lo dijo"… "¡Bastardo!"… "Lo siento por mi hija"… "Soldado quiero Clark Kent tras las rejas en una cárcel militar, que no vea a nadie hasta que hable con él ¿entiendes? ¿Dónde está Lois? ¿Con quién está?"… "¡Sí señor! La llevan al Metrópolis General en ambulancia, parece que la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente ¿qué hago con la señorita Lane?"… "Disculpe General Lane, no podía dejar de oír su conversación, Clark Kent debe pagar por todo lo que hizo y yo voy ayudarle… "Gracias Sr. Luthor"…_

 _"Él es Clark Kent, golpeó brutalmente a la señorita Lane, hija del General Sam Lane"… "¿¡Qué!? ¡Golpeé brutalmente! Lois es mi novia ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! haría algo por el estilo ¿estás loco?"… "¿quién eres? ¿Por qué me culpas?"… "Oliver Queen, dijo que usted lo hizo"… "¡Oliver! Oliver Queen estaba aquí?¿Por qué..."… "Lois ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Oliver aquí? ¿Por qué dijo que lo hice? ¡Oh, Dios no puedo creer! Lois ¿dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? Tengo que hacer algo, necesito estar contigo no puedo dejarte sola"_

 **Hospital de Metrópolis**

Oliver espera noticias sobre la salud de Lois, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, con el teléfono en su oído llamando a Clark y decía: "Por favor, responde es una emergencia"

El médico entró en la sala de espera, le dice: "Señor Queen ¿qué es usted de Lois Lane?

Oliver: "Soy un amigo ¿cómo está Lois? ¿Es grave? Ve al doctor con preocupación.

El doctor: "La señorita Lane tiene un par de costillas rotas, pero lo que me preocupa es el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza tal vez se despierte en un par de días hasta que baje la inflamación"

Oliver: "Un par de días ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿La puedo ver?

El doctor: "Sí, ella está en la habitación 901, disculpe" se retira de la sala de espera.

Oliver cogió el teléfono llama a Chloe para decirle lo que pasó con Lois.

\- "Hola Chloe, ¿cómo estás? Tengo una mala noticia".

\- "¡Hola Ollie! Dime lo qué pasa?" Pregunta con preocupación.

\- "Es Lois, ella tuvo un accidente, creo que alguien la atacó, no sé"

\- "¡Ah!" abrió la boca pone la mano sobre sus labios y dice: "¡Qué! ¿Cómo que no sabes? Oliver! Dime la verdad ¡por favor!" Exigió

\- "Es complicado Chloe, necesito que vengas, mi jet privado está listo para traerte a Metrópolis".

\- "Bueno, me voy ahora, nos vemos, bye".

\- "Adiós a Chloe".

Oliver llamó a la granja de Kent para ver si encontraba a Clark y decirle.

 **En la granja de Kent**

Martha está en la cocina terminando el almuerzo, a la espera de Clark y Lois, oye el teléfono y lo agarró: "Hola"

\- "Sra. Kent! Que agradable sorpresa ¿Está Clark allí?"

\- "¡Hola Oliver! No está aquí, fue a buscar a Lois".

\- "¡Maldita sea! Entonces él debe saber lo que pasó con Lois".

\- "¿Qué pasó con Lois?"

\- "Fue atacada por alguien Sra. Kent".

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Es Lana, ella no acepta que Clark no la ama" No le quiere decir acerca de Lois y Clark.

\- "No Sra. Kent, Lana estaba conmigo, hemos encontrado a Lois en su apartamento después del ataque ¿A qué hora Clark salió de la casa?"

\- "Alrededor de 20 minutos, pero parece extraño que no me llamó ¿Dónde está? Oliver ¿cómo está Lois? ¿Es serio?"

\- "Ella tiene un par de costillas rotas pero ella está inconsciente, el médico dijo que tal vez se despierte en un par de días por la inflamación en la cabeza, estoy en el hospital de Metrópolis con ella, llamé a Chloe que está de regreso, Marta estaba llamando al celular de Clark y él no responde".

\- "¡Dios! ¿Dónde puede estar?" dijo con angustia, tengo que ir a Washington esta noche pero voy a cancelar mi viaje hasta que no sepa dónde está Clark y lo que pasó con Lois"

 **En las calles de Metrópolis**

Clark estaba en el asiento trasero del jeep con un soldado a cada lado de él, va en camino a la base militar, se sentía cansado, estaba pensando: _"¿Cómo me escapo?"_ Comenzó a mover sus manos esposadas para liberarse de ellas, vigilando que los soldados no se fijaran en lo que hacía, uno de ellos, lo mira y le dice: "¿le pasa algo?"

Clark frunció el ceño le ve con rabia, le dice: "¡sí! Quiero ver a mi novia, además me siento mal, necesito un poco de aire"

El soldado: "Lo siento pero usted es un criminal, asimismo tengo la orden de llevarlo a la cárcel, usted atacó a la hija del General Lane"

Clark cerró los ojos, suspiró, abrió los ojos y dice gritando: "¡Maldita sea!" ¡Hasta cuándo van a seguir diciendo eso!" su ira fue incontenible Clark usa su fuerza y golpeó a los soldados con las manos esposadas, le propina una patada a los otros soldados que iban delante, el jeep perdió el control y saltó de el, salió corriendo, mientras corría trata de romper las esposas con un ligero destello de su visión calórica hasta lograrlo, Clark aceleró a súper velocidad, dejando inconscientes a los soldados en el jeep. Clark usa su súper oído para escuchar el corazón de Lois e ir a donde está ella.

 **Hospital de Metrópolis**

Lois estaba durmiendo en la cama, Oliver le estaba mirando y pensando: _"¿Dónde diablos estas Clark Kent?"_ de repente sintió una ráfaga de viento que pasa junto a él, Oliver le vio.

Clark estaba arrodillado junto a la cama de Lois, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, le miraba con dolor en su mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, besándole la mano, le dice: "¡Oh mi Dios, Lois!" observaba las marcas que había dejado a David en su cuello, los rasguños en la cara, un pequeño vendaje en un lado de su frente, le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

Oliver se le acerca, posa su mano en su hombro y le dice: "¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Escuchaste mis mensajes?"

Clark se vuelve para mirar a Oliver, sus ojos cambiaron de dolor a la ira, se levantó, elimina su mano de su hombro, con el ceño fruncido, le dice: "¿Por qué dijiste que le hice esto a Lois?" le grita "¿Por qué?"

Oliver se mostró sorprendido por las palabras de Clark, con los ojos abiertos arqueó las cejas y dice: "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Hombre! No lo dije, no se lo dije a nadie ¿qué sucede Clark? nunca dije algo como eso"

Clark lo miró con recelo y le dice: "Llegué al apartamento de Lois cuando estaba allí" mirando a su amada "encontré un desastre, también había sangre en el suelo, luego llegaron seis soldados y uno de ellos dijo que lo hice, porque Oliver Queen lo dijo"

Oliver negó con la cabeza, le dice: "Es un error de Clark I..." fue interrumpido por la voz del cadete Pete diciendo: "¿Qué diablos es lo Clark Kent está haciendo aquí ..."

 **En el aeropuerto de la base militar**

El General Lane llegó a la base estaba recordando las palabras que Lex dijo…

 _Flash back "... perdón general Lane, no podía dejar oír su conversación, Clark Kent debe pagar por todo lo que hizo y me voy ayudarle"_

 _"Gracias Sr. Luthor, pero mi vida personal es privada, no me gusta que nadie se meta en ella, especialmente cuando se trata de mi Lois, preocúpese por usted que tienes que dar muchas explicaciones acerca de sus experimentos ocultos y negocios turbios, disculpe..."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un soldado que le dio un saludo militar y le dijo: Señor, tengo malas noticias, Clark Kent se escapó y no se sabe de su paradero,

Lane con el ceño fruncido le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le dice gritando: "¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo escapó? ¿Quién estaba a cargo de la detención? ¡Dímelo ahora!"

El soldado miró asustado y con voz temblorosa, dijo: "Ca .. ca ..cadete Pet...Pete... Se ... Señor".


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **Habitación de Lois**

Clark camina hacia Pete lo agarró por el cuello mirándolo con irritación, le dice: "¡Ahora me puedes explicar! ¿Por qué dices que ataque a Lois?"

Oliver estaba detrás de Clark, le agarró por sus hombros le y dice: "Tranquilo Clark por favor hazlo por Lois" en realidad lo estaba diciendo para que Clark no usara sus poderes.

Clark le suelta, Pete traga en seco, tenía miedo porque Clark estaba muy enojado, le dice con voz temblorosa: "El Sr. Queen lo dijo, yo le escuché"

Oliver con el ceño fruncido, empujando a Clark a un lado de Pete, le golpeó de un puñetazo derribándole al suelo y le dice: "¡Hijo de p…! Así que fuiste tú ven aquí... bastardo" Oliver le agarró por el cuello y lo levantó de un tirón.

Clark vio la furia de Oliver y lo detuvo diciendo: "¡Oliver! ¡Oliver! ¡Oliver! Déjalo, yo me encargaré de este idiota"

Pete estaba sangrando por la nariz y la boca y dice llorando: "¡Oh por favor, Sr. Kent! ¡por favor!"

Clark: "¡por favor! no sabes en el lío que me has conseguido con el general Lane, el padre de mi novia la señorita Lois Lane, que está acostada en una cama y nadie sabe quién le hizo esto" Clark sentía la sangre correr por todo su cuerpo, su ira fue incontenible.

Oliver estaba en medio de ambos, actúa como una barrera entre Clark y Pete, en ese momento una enfermera haciendo sus rondas miró la lucha de los tres chicos, se fue corriendo a llamar a los guardias de seguridad del hospital…

 **En la recepción**

Martha llegó a la información del hospital se acercó a la enfermera que estaba allí y le pregunta: "Buenas noches señorita ¿usted me puede decir en qué habitación está Lois Lane? por favor"

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Un momento señora" comenzó a revisar las carpetas de los ingresos.

Mientras que Marta estaba esperando llegó Chloe detrás de ella, le tocó el hombro y le dice: "señora Martha es una sorpresa verle por aquí"

Martha se vuelve para ver a Chloe, la abrazó y le dice: "Chloe cariño, lo siento tanto por lo que pasó con Lois" la libera del abrazo.

Chloe mira a Marta, le dice: "Gracias" con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Honestamente, quiero saber quién lo hizo, yo sé que ella es una periodista, pero Lois no tiene enemigos, no puedo creerlo"

Martha suspira, mirándole con cariño le acarició la mejilla con una mano y le dice: "Cielo, todo estará bien"

La enfermera le habla a Martha: "Disculpe señora"

Martha voltea hacia ella, y dice: "¡Sí!"

La enfermera: "Srta. Lane está..." fue interrumpida por una voz masculina: "Chloe, Senadora Kent ¿Dónde está mi chica?"

Ambas se volvieron para ver a Sam Lane, allí de pie, Chloe dice: "¡Tío Sam! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" mirándolo extraño.

El general hace caso omiso de Chloe y mira a Marta, le dice: "Es un placer verla, no me olvido de lo que usted y su esposo hicieron por mi pequeña Lo, le doy las gracias de todo corazón" toma aliento, frunce el ceño, continúa: "pero su hijo es un idiota y no sabe con quién se enfrenta"

Martha se enoja, frunció el ceño y le dio una bofetada diciéndole: "Clark no es un idiota ¿qué es lo que le hizo a usted? ¿Por qué dice eso de mi hijo?"

Sam Lane le grita: "Porque ¡lo hizo! Hay testigos que lo vieron"

Martha mirándolo de manera extraña y le dice: "¿Qué hizo Clark?"

Sam responde: "Golpeó brutalmente a Lois"

Marta y Chloe dicen con asombro al mismo tiempo: "¿Qué..." sus vistas se desviaron hacia los guardias de seguridad que pasan corriendo, la enfermera le pregunta a uno de ellos:"¿Qué está pasando?"

Un guardia le contestó: "Tres chicos está peleando en el 901" la enfermera mira a Marta, Chloe y Sam y les dice: "¡Oh Dios mío! Es la habitación de Lois Lane..."

 **En la habitación**

Clark tenía a Pete agarrado por el cuello, salen de la habitación para no despertar a Lois, Oliver van detrás de él, tratando de calmar a Clark para que no golpee a Pete, Oliver le estaba diciendo: "¡Clark! tú no eres así, recuerda eres un boy scout, piensa en Lois, tranquilo ¡suéltalo hombre!"

Pete estaba mirando a los ojos de Clark, vio su ira en ellos, y sin dejar de llorar le ruega: "Lo siento señor Kent, creo que me he equivocado y he cometido un error" Clark le deja, Pete comenzó a decirle de todo, desde que recibió órdenes del general hasta que escuchó la conversación con Oliver y Lana "...y luego llamé al General y le dije a todo, el general me dio la orden de que le pusiera bajo arresto... y eso fue lo que pasó, lo siento realmente lo siento"

Clark con el ceño fruncido miraba a Oliver le dice: "Bueno, me vas a explicar"

Oliver asintiendo con la cabeza ve a Clark, le dice: "Yo no he dicho..." fue interrumpido por la voz de un guardia: "¡Alto! Manos arriba, ellos miraron a los guardias que les estaban apuntando con sus armas, levantando sus manos, Clark ve venir corriendo detrás de los guardias a Marta, Chloe y al General acompañado de sus soldados.

 **En el corredor**

Todo el mundo en el pasillo, un guardia del hospital dice mirando a Pete: "Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¡Por favor!"

Clark: "Disculpe señor le puedo explicar, mi novia..." fue interrumpido por los gritos de Sam Lane: "¡Cállate idiota! Por tu culpa que mi hija está acostada en una cama" se acerca a Clark lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, mirando a sus ojos con ira.

Chloe miró con asombro a Clark y le dice: "Wow ¿tu novia? Creo que me he perdido de algo, Clark miró a Chloe y se encogió de hombros.

Lane se da la vuelta y mirar a Chloe y le dice: "Lois no es su novia, nunca se lo permitiré"

El guardia le dice a Sam: "Por favor General deje al chico, este no es el lugar para resolver sus problemas"

Martha dice: "Por favor General Lane, le prometo que voy salir de aquí con él"

Clark al escuchar a Marta, dice: "¡No! no voy a dejar a Lois" mirando a su madre.

Sam todavía le tenía agarrado le dice: "¡oh, sí! Te vas de aquí directamente a la cárcel, chicos deténganlo y enciérrenlo"

Oliver que estaba observando en silencio y dice: "Disculpe General, pero Clark no le hizo daño a Lois todo fue una confusión del soldado Pete"

Sam mira al cadete, le pregunta: "¿Es cierto?"

Pete: "Es verdad General, lo siento"

Sam deja a Clark y le dice: "Bueno, entonces ¿qué pasó?"

 **En la sala de espera**

Los guardias los llevan una de las sala de espera del hospital para resolver sus problemas, Sam, Marta y Oliver se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro, Clark de pie junto a la puerta observándolos, Oliver comenzó a explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas y la conversación con Lana, mientras esperaba a la ambulancia, cuando llegó al hospital, la conversación con el doctor hasta que la pelea con Pete.

Sam, Marta, Chloe escuchaban a Oliver, Clark se había perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a lo lejos Marta miró a su hijo, vuelve a ver a Oliver, cuando dice: "... y eso es todo" la puerta se es abierta por el detective John, todos lo vieron pasar, todo el mundo sabía quién era John, excepto Sam Lane, John se detuvo en el centro en la sala y dice: "Buenas tardes, soy el detective a cargo del caso del ataque a la señorita Lois Lane ¿quién es Clark Kent?" Actuando como si él no los conocía.

Clark mirándole con cara de malos amigos le responde: "Soy yo"

Miró a Clark diciéndole: "Sr. Kent, está bajo arresto"

Marta le miró sorprendida, se levantó de la silla y dice: "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

John: "Disculpe señora, hemos tomado declaraciones y todas llevan a un mismo punto, su hijo, él era el único que estaba con Lois Lane este fin de semana, el portero, una pareja de ancianos y el cadete, acabamos de tomar sus declaraciones y todos afirman haberlo visto con la chica"

Clark pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y dice con ironía: ¡genial, no puedo creerlo"

Sam Lane con el ceño fruncido miró a Clark y le dice: "Yo sabía que eras culpable ¡Desgraciado! Oficial Quiero que este hombre tras las rejas"

John: "Calmar General Lane, dije que todas las declaraciones nos llevan a Clark Kent, pero no son convincentes, la única que nos puede decir lo que realmente paso es Lois Lane"

Oliver preguntó: "Entonces ¿Por qué se llevan a Clark?"

John: "Porque es el principal sospechoso, tenemos que esperar a que Lois despierte" Chloe se sorprendió, sólo mirando en silencio.

Clark estaba caminando desesperado de un lado a otro en la habitación, todavía con las manos detrás de la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas Marta miró a su hijo, ella les dice: "Detective, General, Chloe, Oliver, por favor, ¿me dejan sola con mi hijo"

John asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Está bien señora" mirando a los demás "por favor me acompañan" salen de la habitación.

Cuando están a solas, ella se acerca a Clark le toma su rostro entre sus manos, mirando a sus ojos le dice: "Cariño, tienes que hacerlo, sé que es difícil cuando amas a alguien no te puedes alejar de ella, pero su amor es fuerte y van a resistir esta tormenta"

Clark la abrazó llorando le dice: "¡mamá! No puedo hacerlo, dejar sola a Lois, la amo"

Marta acaricia su espalda, nunca lo había visto tan deprimido, ni siquiera por Lana cuando se casó con Lex y le dice: "Clark, tu puedes, simplemente hazlo por Lois" deja de abrazarlo, sosteniendo su cara, le seca lágrimas con los pulgares, prosigue "Mírame, ahora tranquilízate, has oído a John, sólo Lois puede saber quién lo hizo, tenemos que esperar ¿de acuerdo? Además voy a estar contigo mientras se resuelve esto"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Está bien… mamá necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero ver a Lois antes de ir a la cárcel" Marta asintió con la cabeza.

 **Afuera de la sala de espera**

El médico le está dando el informe médico sobre la salud de Lois a Sam, Oliver, Chloe y John, les decía: "Se le realizaron las pruebas a la señorita Lane, como he mencionado anteriormente tiene un par de costillas rotas, pero lo más grave es la inflamación en su cabeza, le había dicho el señor Queen, que tardaría un par de días para despertar, pero creo que va a tomar más tiempo"

Chloe le puso una mano en su mejilla y le dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío!"

Oliver tragó saliva y miró a Sam fue que frunció el ceño y dice: "Doctor deseo llevarme a mi hija conmigo ¿será posible?"

Chloe dice: "¡Tío Sam!"

Sam: "¡Cállate Chloe! Respóndeme Doctor"

Doctor: "Lo siento, el General Lane, su hija debe permanecer en el hospital"

Sam vio a Marta salir de la habitación y le dijo: "¿Dónde está Clark?"

Marta mirando a John y le dice: "Detective, Clark irá a la cárcel con usted" mira a Sam "pero primero quiere ver a Lois antes de irse, por favor General"

Sam Lane asintió con la cabeza: "Bien, pero quiero que usted sepa que yo lo hago por usted, porque Lois le ve como a una madre, su hijo no se lo merece"

 **En la habitación de Lois**

Clark entra, va hacia la cama, ve a Lois dormida profundamente, lejos de todo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo su mano con la suya la besa, con la otra le acaricia su mejilla con sus dedos, mirándola le dice: "Hola Lane, soy tu Smallville voy a estar fuera por unos días" se sentía triste suspiro "pero vuelvo contigo cuando estés despierta" le besó en los labios "¡Oh, Lois! Necesito saber quién lo hizo, no puedo verte así" comenzó a llorar "Lois te amo, te necesito, por favor despierta" besándola en la frente, todavía acariciaba su cara mirándola en silencio, se sintió impotente, se enojó, nadie cree en él, ha de ir a la cárcel y esperar, dejando a Lois sola, le dice: "¿por qué sucedió esto? Precisamente ahora que nos dijimos que nos amamos ¡oh Dios!" oyó abrir la puerta, vuelve a ver a John diciendo: "¿listo? Es hora"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, se vuelve a ver a Lois, besando sus labios, se levanta de la cama, secándose las lágrimas, dice: "listo, vámonos".

Y bien, sé que a muchos les parecerá un drama de novela, pero está fue mi primera historia jejeje, disfruten hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola cómo están, continúo con la doble dosis, espero que les guste...

 **Capítulo 18**

 **En el Hospital**

Clark salió esposado de la habitación de Lois, su mirada estaba ausente, hizo caso omiso a todo el mundo estaba fuera, se sentía destruido, su vida no tiene sentido sin Lois, pensó: _"De todos sus chistes éste fue el peor Lane, pero fue sin intención, me amas"_ sonrió brevemente, suspiró, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Marta, le vio y se acerca a él, sosteniendo su rostro mirando a sus ojos tristes le dice: "Clark, voy estar contigo, yo creo en ti, eres inocentes para mí"

Clark ignora a Marta, todavía tiene su mirada ausente, hizo su camino a la salida, John le seguía, Martha se quedó atónita ante la actitud de Clark, cruzó sus manos y las puso en su pecho, miró a Sam Lane y le dice: "¿contento?" Sam la miró en silencio.

Chloe se acerca a ella, le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros con la otra mano le agarró del brazo, mirando a Oliver dice: "No se preocupe señora Kent, Oliver y yo haremos todo lo posible para ayudarle" Oliver asintió con la cabeza mirándolas.

Clark vio entrando a Bruce Wayne, frunciendo el ceño y le dice a Bruce: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Bruce le dice: "No vengo a hablar contigo, vengo a ver a Lois, su padre es mi amigo"

Clark sentía que su sangre hervía de ira y celos, escuchó al general cuando se acerca a Bruce, diciéndole: "¡Bruce mi chico!" Saludándolo con un abrazó, continúa: "Estaba esperando por ti ¿qué has hecho por mí?"

Clark estaba viendo la conversación entre ambos, John le dice: "Sr. Kent, vámonos"

Clark le dice: "Espera" aún les ve

Bruce sonriendo dice: "Todo listo Sam, mi equipo médico habló con el médico de Lois y él aceptó el traslado a la ciudad de Gótica, mis especialistas cuidaran de ella"

Sam sonrió y dice: "Gracias, ¿cómo te puedo pagar esto?"

Bruce abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Clark: ¡Ciudad Gótica! ¿Está loco General? Lois no se puede ir" mira al detective John y le dice: "John dile"

Juan lo miró y le dice: "Lo siento Sr. Kent, pero uno de nuestros agentes estará al cuido de la señorita Lane hasta que despierte y esté en condiciones de declarar, se irá con ella, así que vamos" lo agarró por el brazo y se lo llevó.

Mientras que Clark estaba esperando en la patrulla por John que terminara su trabajo, vio cuando el helicóptero se fue con Lois, se sentía morir por dejarle ir sola, pero aceptó ir a la cárcel para probar su inocencia, cerró los ojos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras se alejaba con la puesta del sol.

 **En la Cárcel**

Clark llegó a la estación de policía, John le mire y dice: "¿Kal-El? Vamos a hacer los trámites para terminar esto ¿de acuerdo?" Clark asintió con la cabeza, después de hacer todo el papeleo, John lo llevó a su celda, le dio una almohada y una manta que había traído del apartamento de Lois cuando hizo la investigación allí, John le dice: "Espero que esto te ayude a soportar su ausencia"

Él lo tomó y le dice: "gracias".

Clark estaba acostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia una pequeña ventana por donde se puede ver la luna llena, pensando en Lois, cuando se encontraron en medio del campo de maíz, llegó como un rayo a su vida, estaba recordando todos los momentos que vivió con ella, sus bromas, sus riñas, le trajo alegría a su existencia, ella estuvo cerca en todo momento, sin saber que estaban hechos el uno del otro desde que se conocieron, susurra: "Lois despierta por favor, te necesito" suspira, da la vuelta acostándose boca abajo, abrazando la almohada de Lois, cerró los ojos...

 **En ciudad Gótica**

Bruce y Sam ven a Lois dormir en paz, Sam dice: "¿qué está pasando en su mente?" suspiro "mi niña"

Bruce le mira y dice: "No los sé pero se ve tranquila como si estuviera feliz" la mira, Sam lo vio y asintió con la cabeza...

Smallville? Clark ¿dónde estás? estaba durmiendo en la cama cuando oyó la voz de Lois y él se despierta sorprendido, le dice: ¿Lois? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dónde estoy?" ve que estaba vestido con pantalones de pijama de seda azul, miró a su alrededor y dice: "¡la fortaleza de la Soledad!" "Smallville ¡por favor! ¿Dónde estás? Escuchó su voz y le dice: "¿Lois?" Él la vio entrar, vestida con una sexy dormilona de seda negra, le dice: "¡Lois!" se levanta de la cama, corrió hacia ella, la abrazó, reposa su barbilla sobre su hombro, cierra sus ojos, suspira, Lois le abrazó y le dice: "Ey ¿me echas de menos?" Clark deja abrazarla, sosteniendo su cara mirando sus ojos avellanos hermosos le dice: "Lois" le besa; Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura intensificando el beso, Clark le abrazó por la cintura, empujándola más cerca de él para sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, desliza sus manos hasta sus posaderas acercando su parte inferior de cuerpo a su entrepierna, dejaron de besarse, Lois siente su excitación, sonriendo con picardía le dice: "¡wow Smallville!" Clark sonriendo con picardía también, le dice: "¡Lane!" mirando cada uno al otro, se besaron apasionadamente, Clark levantó a Lois, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la condujo a la cama, tumbándola sobre ella, acunado entre sus piernas, Lois mantiene sus piernas alrededor de él , Clark le acaricia las piernas desde detrás de las rodillas hasta las caderas, besándole el cuello, Lois mueve su cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso, Clark desliza sus manos desde las caderas hasta sus senos, amasándolos con sus manos, luego desliza sus manos lentamente por sus brazos hasta encontrar sus manos uniéndolas con las suyas, Clark vio a los ojos de Lois y le dice: "Te amo, por favor vuelve" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Lois, mirando a los ojos de Clark le dice: "Nunca te dejaré, Te amo" Clark le besa apasionadamente, de repente oyó una voz que lo llamaba. "Clark? Clark? Clark? Despierta, tengo una buena noticia..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **En la fundación Isis**

Chloe y Oliver estaban sentados alrededor del escritorio trabajando, acerca de sus conclusiones sobre el caso de Lois, pasaron toda la noche investigando.

Oliver: "Tuve una conversación con el portero y él me dijo..."

Fue interrumpido por John: "Un hombre le llevó un ramo de flores a Lois, hemos hecho las pruebas de ADN, ese hombre es David Bloom alias Doomsday" ve a Chloe.

Oliver con asombro dice: "¡Qué!"

Chloe se levantó de la silla, ve a John y le dice: "¿cómo lo sabes?"

John: "Hace años le hice una promesa a Jor-El… cuidar de su hijo… así que estaba investigando después de tu boda, tu ex marido Jimmy Olsen me lo confirmó cuando volvió a Metrópolis y fue atacado por él, me dijo que David mató a un hombre y tú no le creíste, además cada vez que la bestia atacaba a la gente, David Bloom estaba allí como paramédico, estuve atando los cabos sueltos y he descubierto que David Bloom y Doomsday son los mismos"

Oliver miró con el ceño fruncido a Chloe y le dice: "¿Tú sabías que David Bloom es el monstruo que atacó en tu boda? Y no dijiste nada ¿Por qué?"

Chloe tragó saliva, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, gritó: "porque vino a pedirme ayuda" se desplomó en la silla, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa se puso a llorar y a explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas con David y ella"...pero yo no entiendo por qué atacó a Lois ¿por qué ella?"

John: "Hay algo que todavía no les he dicho, el ADN de David es kriptoniano, tal vez es un experimento de Zod antes de que Krypton explotara, Zod y Faora realizaron varios experimentos genéticos, David puede ser uno ellos"

Oliver mira a John, le dice: "Sí David es un monstruo asesino ¿puede destruir a Clark? John, tenemos que ir a decirle ahora"

John asintiendo con la cabeza: "Esta bien, vamos a ir"

Chloe les dice: "Vayan adelante, tengo que hacer algo".

 **En la Cárcel**

Clark estaba de pie delante de una mujer que nunca había visto en su vida, con el ceño fruncido dice: "¿quién eres?"

La mujer: "Rachel Dawes, abogada de Bruce Wayne, tengo buenas noticias para usted"

Clark: "¡Buenas noticias! De Bruce Wayne, por favor" dijo con ironía.

Rachel: "Sr. Kent, usted puede ser libre pero tenemos una condición… debe permanecer lejos de Lois Lane"

Clark: "Lo sabía" sonríe con enojo "nunca la voy a dejar ¿Tenemos? ¿Quiénes son? ¡Dime!" gritó. Empezó a dar vueltas en la celda como un león furioso.

Rachel: "Sr. Kent, estoy aquí haciendo un trato con usted" sintió un poco de miedo al verlo furioso "ya le dije que soy abogada de Bruce Wayne, Sam Lane es su amigo y estoy haciéndole un favor ¿acepta ahora o no?"

Clark corrió agarrando los barrotes, la miraba con fuego en sus ojos, gritándole: "¡nunca! Ahora váyase, váyase, no quiero verla, ¡VETE!" Clark sintió que la sangre le hierve, quería doblar las barras con su fuerza y poder salir a buscar a Lois.

Rachel miró a sus ojos llenos de ira, se asusta cuando ve a Clark que empieza a doblar las barras y dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío!" pone una mano en su boca, de repente se escucha una voz detrás de Rachel diciendo: "¡Clark Jerome Kent! ¡Cálmate!

Marta dirigiéndose a su hijo se acerca a él, le agarró sus manos para calmarlo, ve a sus ojos, le dice: "Cariño, he venido a sacarte de aquí, Oliver, Chloe y John han descubierto, quien lo hizo, eres inocente"

Clark al escuchar las palabras de su madre, lentamente se arrodilló en el suelo, llorando dice: "Gracias a Dios"

Martha da la vuelta para ver a Rachel y le dice:" ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hijo?"

La abogada responde: "Rachel Dawes" había confusión en su mirada "¿Cómo se descubrió? ¡Es imposible! Lois no se despierta aun, para saberlo"

"Es cierto, Clark es inocente ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Rachel" dijo Oliver caminando hacia ellos.

Clark que aún estaba de rodillas mirándola con furia: "Ella es el abogado de Bruce, el general Lane le envió aquí con un mal acuerdo, mi libertad a cambio de dejar a Lois"

Oliver ve a Rachel, le dice: "Rachel no es necesario, por favor, comunícale al general que Clark es inocente, el verdadero criminal es David Bloom y la policía de Metrópolis le está buscando…gracias te puedes retirar, por favor"

Rachel ve a Oliver y le dice: "Oliver ¿tú lo conoces? ¿Es tu amigo?" Ella estaba realmente confundida, Bruce y Oliver son amigos pero Oliver y Clark también, ella sabe que tienen los mismos principios morales ¿por qué Bruce, quiere a Clark en la cárcel? Finaliza: "está bien me voy, pero Oliver, tenemos que hablar" Oliver asintió con la cabeza.

Después de Rachel salir de la cárcel, Oliver comenzó a decirles sobre David Bloom, mientras esperan a John que viene con la orden de libertad, Clark estaba sentado en la cama escuchando a Oliver, cada palabra, cada frase que habla relacionada con David, iba incrementando la ira en él, estaba pensando en Lois, ¿cómo David la atacó, nunca en su mente pasó la idea de matar a alguien, pero David se había metido con lo más importante en el mundo para él, su Lois... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Martha de pie delante de él, llamándole:"¿Clark? ¿Clark? Querido vamos a casa"

Clark exaltado exclama: "¡A casa! Estás loca mamá…no me voy a casa, voy a buscar a David" mira a Oliver: "Necesito tu ayuda"

Oliver asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Estoy listo..."

 **En la fundación Isis**

Chloe estaba sentada esperando a David, lo llamó cuando Oliver y John se fueron de allí, David llegó, se ve mal, sus ropas estaban sucias, no se había afeitado en días, se acercan a Chloe y le dice con desesperación: "Necesito tu ayuda, no puedo controlarme, el monstruo quiere salir, por favor Chloe, lo único que me puede controlar eres tú, cuando estoy contigo siento paz..."

Chloe le interrumpió: "David, no puedo hacerlo, lo siento pero necesitas pagar lo que le hiciste a mi prima" le ve con enojo "te perdono lo de mi divorcio y quiero que sepas que amo a Jimmy con todo mi corazón, pero el ataque a Lois ¡no!" pulsa un botón se abrieron las puertas de la sala de ordenadores y dice: "Impulso, Green Arrow es torre de vigilancia, David Bloom, está aquí..."

 **En ciudad de Gótica**

Lois estaba acostada en la cama, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos diciendo: "¿Clark? ¿Smallville?" ve borroso, estaba mareada, puso su mano sobre la cabeza diciendo: "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dónde estoy?"

Ella escucha a su padre: "¡Lois! Mi niña, estamos en ciudad Gótica estamos lejos de Clark Kent" Lois ve a su padre le pregunta: "¿Por qué estamos lejos de Clark? Quiero verlo ahora" estaba levantándose de la cama para irse, pero estaba débil no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo sola.

Sam tomó a su hija para ayudarla, le mira y responde: "Lo, Clark Kent te atacó, él te hizo esto"

Lois todavía aturdida miró de manera extraña a su papá y le dice: "¿Smallville? ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué lo dices? Papi"

Sam Lane tragó saliva y dijo: "Porque él fue arrestado como el principal sospechoso, puse la denuncia en contra de él"

Lois mirando con asombro a Sam, dice: "¡qué! ¿Estás loco? Papi…"

TBC

Y ¿Bien?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hoy les dejo otra dosis doble...**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **En la comisaría**

Clark, Martha y Oliver estaban fuera de la estación de policía, cuando sonó el teléfono de Oliver, éste los ve y les dice: "Disculpen voy responder a este llamado, mientras que habla Oliver por teléfono, Clark está pensando.

Martha lo está viendo, sosteniendo su cara le dice: "Cariño ¿qué está pasando en tu cabeza? Dime puedes confiar en mí"

Clark la miró, le responde: "Mamá, necesito que vayas a Washington, no quiero que te quedes aquí, David es peligroso tal vez te puede atacar a ti, atacó a Lois y la lastimó..."

Martha le interrumpió, observando preocupación en sus ojos le dice: "Está bien, no te preocupes, me voy"

Oliver se acercan a ellos diciendo: "Era Chloe… David Bloom está con ella en la fundación Isis, Bart está allí también, lo encerraron en el sótano, están esperando por nosotros"

Clark miró a Oliver le dice: "Bueno, si David es medio humano y medio kriptoniano, como John nos dijo podemos separar esa mitades con kryptonita negra, enviar a Doomsday a la zona fantasma y encerrar a David en la cárcel… Oliver ¿puedes enviar en tu Jet a mi madre a Washington?"

Oliver: "Por supuesto hombre, ahora mismo voy a llamar a mi piloto"

Clark: "Gracias, nos vemos en Isis tengo que hacer algo importante en primer lugar" se despide de su madre con un beso y un abrazo, se fue a súper velocidad.

 **En ciudad Gótica**

Lois está furiosa con su padre, tratando de levantarse de la cama para salir del hospital, pero Sam sigue agarrándola por los brazos obligándola a quedarse en la cama y le dice: "Lois estás débil, además, tienes un par de costillas rotas, necesitas descansar"

Lois mirándolo con rabia dice: "No me importa cómo estoy ¡papi! Déjame ir"

Sam vio que Lois estaba rabiosa como un animal salvaje y le grita: "¡Lois Joanne Lane cálmate! Estás herida"

Lois sigue mirándole, le grita: "¡cálmate ¡cálmate! ¡cálmate! Por favor papi" suspiró "tengo que aclarar esta cuestión, Clark es inocente" estaba luchando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y diciendo: "¡papi! Clark no lo hizo, fue..."

En ese instante alguien le interrumpe diciendo: "David Bloom"

Sam se voltea a verlo, Lois deja la lucha, mirando a Clark de pie en la puerta, sonriendo le dice: ¡Clark, estás aquí!"

Clark le mira y dice sonriendo: "¡Lois!" camina hasta la cama.

Sam le vio, soltó a Lois y rápidamente agarró a Clark por el cuello de la camiseta diciendo: "No te acerques a mi hija, hijo de puta"

Clark le miró y le dice: "Por favor General"

Lois salió de la cama diciendo: "¡Papi déjalo! perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae al suelo, de repente sintió los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, era Clark mirando a sus ojos avellanos hermosos, le dice sonriendo: "Hey Lane"

Lois pone sus manos sobre su pecho mirándole a sus ojos verdes azules, sonríe y le dice: "Hey Smallville" mirando uno al otro, poco a poco Clark se inclinó para besarla, pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de Sam está diciendo: "Que alguien me explique ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sucedió?"

Lois miró a Sam, suspiro y le dice: "David fue a mi casa..." comenzó a contar cómo sucedió el ataque "...y lo último que recuerdo fue cuando David me lanza hacia la cocina"

Clark sigue sosteniéndola en sus brazos, miró a Sam, le dice: "Ahora usted los sabe, no le hice daño a Lois" mira a Lois, inclinándose hacia su boca la besó suavemente, en ese momento Sam deduce que están enamorados, los vio por unos segundos y se fue en silencio, los dejó solos.

Continúan besándose, Clark le acerca su cuerpo al suyo, Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ambos intensificaron el beso, entregándose a la pasión, Clark baja sus de la cintura posándola en sus caderas, empujándola más hacia él, Lois detuvo el beso y le dice: "¡Smallville! mi padre está aquí, por favor compórtate" ambos giran sus cabezas hasta el lugar donde estaba Sam, al ver que no estaba allí, se ven uno al otro sonríen, vuelven a besarse, Clark levantó a Lois suavemente por las caderas y la sentó en la cama, Lois abrió las piernas para que Clark se acercará a ella, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, el deseo de hacer el amor era fuerte, Clark la apretó contra su entrepierna, Lois se aferraba a él, acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos, Clark besaba su cuello.

Lois en voz baja le dice: "Clark detente por favor, papá puede entrar"

Clark mientras besaba su cuello le dice: "No me importa, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba cuando estaba encarcelado" besándola de nuevo, Lois sintió fuego en los labios de Clark, continuaron su actividad hasta separa sus bocas para respirar.

Lois se pone las manos sobre su pecho, mirándole le dice: "Wow Smallville, si no me mata David, me matas tú ahora"

Clark le agarra el rostro acariciándolo con los pulgares mirando sus ojos, le dice: "Lois, lo siento ¿te he hecho daño?"

Lois dice sonriendo: "No tonto, creo que eres mi remedio, simplemente, me siento un poco mareado, es todo"

Clark le sonríe y luego se pone serio diciéndole: "Lois, escúchame me tengo que ir, esto no ha terminado…" le contó todo acerca de David "...así que necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelva ¿sí?" Lois estaba en silencio tratando de asimilar la información, Clark mirándole le dice: "Lois por favor dime algo que tu silencio me está matando"

Lois le toma su cara mirándolo a los ojos, le dice: "Quiero ir contigo no me dejes"

Clark le sujetó sus manos y dice: "Lois no puedo, lo hago para protegerte"

Lois asintió con la cabeza diciendo: "Ten cuidado" lo besó, Clark le devuelve el beso, dejan de besarse.

Clark: Te amo mucho, Lane" dejar ir sus manos de las suyas y se fue.

Lois vio salir, suspiró diciendo: "Te amo Smallville" se quedó unos instantes pensando y dice: "Tengo que hacer algo"

Bruce y Sam están afuera de la habitación de Lois esperando a Clark, Sam le dice a Bruce: "Este hombre realmente ama a Lois, no le importan mis amenazas hacia él, vino a ver a Lois, es increíble cómo me recuerda a mí a mi amor por la madre de Lois" suspiro.

Bruce mirándole, le dice: "sí, él la ama, lo demostró, no aceptó el trato de Rachel para salir de la cárcel"

Sam dice asombrado: "¿Qué? es entonces verdad, era un tipo llamado David Bloom"

Bruce asintió con la cabeza diciendo: "También es peligroso, es un asesino en serie"

Sam llamó a sus soldados: "Chicos, nos vamos a Metrópolis en este momento" mirando a Bruce "cuida de mi chica" y se fue.

En ese momento Bruce ve a Clark salir de la habitación de Lois, Clark caminando, le pregunta: "¿dónde está el general?"

Bruce: "Se fue a Metrópolis a buscar a David Bloom… Sr. Kent"

Clark: "Sr. Wayne, me disculpa me tengo que ir" se fue dejándolo parado en medio del corredor.

Bruce le vio irse, pensó: "Algo sucede" se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación de Lois.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **En la fundación Isis**

Oliver, Chloe y Bart están batallando por mantener a David encerrado en el sótano, mientras que Clark regresa…

Oliver: "¡Demonios! Cuando vendrá Clark, no puedo continuar asegurando esta puerta" se escuchan fuertes golpes en la puerta y los gritos de David

Bart: "Yo también, este hombre es fuerte"

Chloe: "Oliver, ¿a dónde te dijo Clark que iría?"

Oliver: "No sé, simplemente dijo que iba a hacer algo importante"

Bart: "¡Importante! Como esto, no creo"

Clark entra y responde: "Como ir a buscar la kriptonita negra" David está gritando más fuerte, Clark caminando hacia la puerta y apoyando la espalda en la puerta, les mira y dice: "Muy bien chicos, tenemos tiempo todavía es humano, este es el plan, Bart corre hacia David y ponle la piedra en el pecho, toma la kriptonita negra "Bart asintió con la cabeza y tomó la caja donde está la roca, mira a Green Arrow "Oliver cuando se haga la separación, agarra a David y se lo llevas a mi suegro que lo está buscando"

"Chloe viéndole con asombro le dice: "¡Suegro! ¿Tío Sam? Creo que te estás volviendo loco Clark"

Clark miró a Chloe haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y le dice: "Por favor vete de aquí ahora mismo"

Chloe: "Pero Clark quiero quedarme..." fue interrumpida por el grito de Clark "¡no, vete ahora!" los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Oliver: "Oye hombre, creo que fuiste duro con ella"

Clark: "Lo sé, pero lo hice para protegerle" les mira "¿Están listos?"

Oliver y Bart asintieron con la cabeza y dicen al mismo tiempo: "Listo".

 **En ciudad Gótica**

Bruce entra a su habitación se acerca a la cama le sonríe diciendo: "Hey señorita ¿cómo estás?"

Lois está sentada en la cama sonriéndole responde: "Estoy bien, tengo que salir de aquí e ir a la Metrópolis"

Bruce hace caso omiso de sus palabras, se sienta en el borde de la cama con sus manos sostiene la suya y la besó, mirando sus ojos: "Estoy feliz de que hayas despertado"

Lois saca su mano de las suyas con el ceño fruncido, le dijo: "Bruce dime la verdad ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué fue encarcelado Clark? ¿Por qué mi papá dice que Clark es el responsable?"

Bruce asiente con la cabeza y habla: "Bueno, te voy a decir; en primer lugar, todos los testigos dijeron que Clark Kent era el único que había estado contigo este fin de semana, en segundo el cadete Pete lo expuso firmando que Clark lo hizo, porque lo escucho de boca de Oliver Queen, por último tú estabas inconsciente y tu padre tomó la decisión de traerte aquí, lejos de Clark Kent" suspira "ya sabes cómo es tu papá de sobre protector contigo"

Lois le pregunta: "¿Los testigos? ¿Quiénes eran?" suspiro.

Bruce:"¿El portero, una pareja de ancianos y Pete el soldado"

Lois estaba pensando: _"¡wow! buena broma que le hice a Smallville ¡ah Pete!"_ veía a Bruce y le dice: "Bruce ¿dónde está Pete? Tengo que darle lo suyo" empuja a Bruce para salir de la cama, Bruce se percata de sus intenciones la agarró por los brazos diciéndole: "Lois ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?"

Ella lo ve y le dice: "Te dije que tengo que salir de aquí, ahora mismo ¿dónde está mi papá?" comienza a gritar llamando a Sam:" ¡papi, papi, papi"

Bruce todavía le tenía agarrada le dice: "¡Lois! Tu padre fue a Metrópolis a encontrar a David Bloom"

Lois sorprendida le dice:" ¡Qué! Mi padre, Bruce suéltame por favor, tengo que ir, mi papá está en peligro"

Bruce frunció el ceño, le dice: " Bueno ¡basta! Me puedes explicar ¿qué está sucediendo?"

 **En Metrópolis**

Clark abrió la puerta del sótano, Bart corrió a David y puso la piedra en el pecho, la separación comenzó, David está gritando de dolor y ve como el monstruo se separó de él, Oliver lo agarró de inmediato y se lo llevó, Clark le dice a Bart: "Impulso Doomsday es mío, vete con Green Arrow" Clark corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia Doomsday tirándolo contra la pared que se rompió por el impacto, Doomsday estaba en medio de la calle, Clark se acerca a él, pero Doomsday se levanta rápidamente y lo golpeó por la mandíbula lanzándolo contra la exhibición de una tienda rompiendo los cristales en mil pedazos, Clark estaba mareado por el golpe se sacude la cabeza, apoyando sus manos en el piso para levantarse, pero Doomsday no le dio oportunidad golpeándole por la espalda con el codo, Clark cae en el suelo otra vez, Doomsday lo agarró por el cuello y lo tirar contra un coche, Clark estaba sangrando, se levantó rápidamente corre a Doomsday lo agarró por la cintura para golpearlo contra un poste de luz eléctrica, Doomsday lo está empujando, Clark se coloca sobre de él le da varios puñetazos por la mandíbula con su súper fuerza, en aquellos momentos Clark estaba pensando en que le hizo a Lois y se sintió indignado sus manos sangraban, Doomsday lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo arroja a una cabina telefónica, Clark escucha la voz de John que le decía: "Kal-El toma el cristal" se lo lanza, Clark tomó el cristal y lo sitúa en su pecho, inmediatamente Doomsdays es absorbido por el cristal enviándole a la Zona Fantasma.

John se acerca a Clark diciéndole: "Kal-El ¿estás bien?" ve sus heridas "Doomsdays te hizo daño, mira está sangrando tu cara, tus manos"

Clark le sonríe y le dice: "John no te preocupes, estoy bien, un poco débil y mareado" suspira "en realidad me siento como sí me hubiese atropellado un camión, gracias por mantener el área evacuada"

John: "Es mi trabajo, recuerda que soy policía"

Clark sonriendo asintió con la cabeza, le habla: "Bueno, creo que voy a buscar a mi novia, Ollie y Bart están con mi suegro, entregándole a David Bloom"

John con el ceño fruncido le dice: "Creo que deberías descansar... Clark salió a súper velocidad antes de que terminara sus palabras... Kal-El"

 **En ciudad Gótica**

Lois estaba en silencio no le puede explicar a Bruce al respecto, Bruce estaba observándole mientras pensaba: _"Algo extraño está sucediendo y no confías en mí ¿por qué Lois si somos amigos ¿quién puede decirme? ¡Oliver! Voy a hablar con él_ " Bruce decide romper el silencio hablándole: "Lois Bueno no te voy a presionar pero no vas a Metrópolis, le prometí a tu padre que yo cuidaré de ti" se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, llama a Alfred.

El mayordomo se acerca a él: "Sí señor"

Bruce viendo a Lois le dice a Alfred: "Cuidar de ella, voy a hacer una llamada, regresaré pronto" y se fue.

Lois lo vio salir y de inmediato a sale de la cama, Alfred le dijo: "¿A dónde cree que va? Señorita Lane"

Lois le mira y habla: "A Metrópolis y nadie va a detenerme ¿me entiendes?" de repente escuchan que alguien abre la puerta, Lois ve a Clark de pie que está herido, se acerca a él "¡Oh, Dios! Clark ¿qué te pasó?" ve sus heridas y sus ropas rotas.

Clark estaba débil y mareado se arrodilla frente a ella, levantó su cabeza y la miró a sus ojos avellanos, diciéndole: "Lane, terminó lo hemos hecho David Bloom se encuentra bajo arresto" abrazándola por la cintura, sonriéndole "Estoy aquí contigo"

Lois toma su rostro entre sus manos, mirando a sus ojos verdes-azules, le dice acariciándole: "Okey, David en la cárcel y Doomsdays ¿dónde está?" con preocupación por su estado físico "Smallville ¿estás bien?

Clark: "Estoy muy bien, eres mi medicina" ve a Alfred le dice: "por favor, puedes salir de aquí Alfred, necesito estar a solas con mi novia" el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Clark se puso de pie, Lois le ayudó, se acercaron a la cama, ambos tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro con las manos agarradas, Clark le dijo a Lois lo que ocurrió "...Bart y Oliver le entregaron a David a tu padre"

Lois observaba a Clark, le dice: "Pero, Smallville mira, cómo te dejó Doomsdays"

Clark le sonríe y dice: "Nada de lo que el sol amarillo no puede curar"

Lois lo abrazó besando su mejilla le dijo: "Clark vamos a casa, sólo quiero estar contigo, no quiero saber de mi papá, tu mamá y nadie más, por favor"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y sonriente dice: "Lo que usted ordene mi reina" la agarró en sus brazos y se fue a súper velocidad de allí.

Llegaron a su apartamento, Lois vio el desastre que había allí, sale de los brazos de Clark, se acercó al sofá, Clark cerró la puerta, se aproxima a Lois abrazándole por la cintura mirando a sus ojos avellanos le dice: "Mañana voy a reparar este caos" besa sus carnosos labios.

Lois posa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se besaron por unos instantes, separan sus labios

Lois ve a sus ojos verdes-azules, sonriéndole dice: "Smallville, necesitamos una ducha en especial tu"

Clark sonriendo mirándola con picardía, le dice: "¡sólo una ducha Lane!

Lois asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Sí, una ducha y nada más, necesitamos descansar hoy fue un día difícil para ambos" Clark asintió con la cabeza, ambos tomaron la ducha y se fueron a la cama, abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

¿Cómo vamos?


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **En ciudad Gótica**

Bruce estaba hablando con Oliver por teléfono, exigiéndole una explicación de lo que pasó con Lois y de su extraña amistad con Clark Kent un simple periodista…

Bruce: "Por favor Oliver, necesito una explicación acerca de Clark Kent"

Oliver en el otro lado del teléfono suspira y contesta: "Está bien Bruce te voy a decir… Clark Kent es como nosotros, ayuda a la humanidad, es lo único de lo que puedo explicar, por favor no me preguntes más, okey"

Bruce: "De acuerdo ¿qué pasa con Davis Bloom? Lois estaba realmente preocupada por el general Lane y Clark, ella piensa que están en peligro"

Oliver: "Tranquilo todo ha terminado, Sam y Clark están muy bien, David se encuentra bajo arresto"

Bruce: "Bueno Ollie después tú y yo hablamos con más calma acerca de todo esto adiós, hasta pronto" cierra el teléfono y se fue a la habitación de Lois, abrió la puerta y encuentra a Alfred solo, Lois no estaba allí, frunció el ceño mirando al mayordomo, le dijo: "¿Dónde está Lois?"

Alfred: "Discúlpeme Sr. Wayne, pero no sé… el Sr. Kent vino y me pidió que lo dejara a solas con la señorita Lane y cuando volví no estaban aquí"

Bruce: "¿Dónde diablos están? Sam me deja cuidando a Lois y ahora se ha ido con Clark Kent" Se sentía enojado e impotente " Alfred tenemos que buscarlos hasta debajo de las piedras para encontrarlos, Sam Lane va a estar furioso, cuando se entere" Suspiro" me voy, por favor habla con el médico y explícale la situación y prepara mi equipo"

Alfred: "Sí señor" asintió con la cabeza y dejó la habitación.

Bruce se estaba preparando para irse, en ese momento sonó el teléfono, vio en la pantalla: Sam Lane, un suspiro y responde: "Hola Sam ¿qué pasa?"

Sam: "Bruce Davis lo puse tras las rejas, pon a Lois al teléfono por favor, necesito hablar con ella, le llame a su dormitorio pero ella no ha respondido a mi llamada"

Bruce: "Sam, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo porque ella no está aquí" cierra los ojos, abre los "Lois dejó el hospital con Clark Kent" frunció el ceño y empuña su mano "yo no sé a dónde están"

Sam: "¡Qué!" gritó furioso "Lois está loca, todavía está herida" con tono acusador "Bruce, la dejó bajo tu cuidado ¿qué hacía? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Dime ahora!"

Bruce: "Sam, yo..." fue interrumpida por Sam gritándole: "No digas nada, ya sé dónde deben estar, gracias Bruce" cerró el teléfono dejando a Bruce con las palabras en su boca. Sam estaba pensando _"Lois, hija, tenemos que hablar"_

Mientras que Bruce estaba pensando: _"Tengo que ir a Metrópolis, Clark Kent ¿quién eres? Para que Lois este locamente enamorada de ti"_

 **En Metrópolis**

Estaban durmiendo plácidamente Clark abrazándola por la cintura, Lois apoyando su espalda contra su pecho con sus brazos reposando sobre los suyos con sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas, ella se despierta sintiendo un poco de dolor, su cuerpo todavía estaba adolorido, se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Clark, se coloca de pie frente a él y lo ve dormir tranquilo y profundamente con una dulce sonrisa, sonríe se da vuelta y camina hacia el pequeño balcón de su dormitorio todavía era de noche se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a ver las luces de Metrópolis, luego miró hacia el cielo para ver las estrellas.

Clark se despierta y no siente a Lois en sus brazos, mira alrededor del cuarto y no le ve por ningún lado, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, la llama: "¡Lois!¡Lois!" su corazón le latía a mil por hora, sintió miedo, desesperación hasta que escuchó su dulce voz: "Estoy aquí Smallville" la calma regresó a su cuerpo, él se levanta de la cama, sólo llevaba bóxers negros y caminó hasta donde estaba Lois, la vio de pie en el balcón mirando el cielo, vestida con su camisa a cuadros, tenía el pelo suelto y un poco despeinado pero a pesar de su aspecto Lois se veía preciosa, con el resplandor de la luna llena sobre ella, para Clark era lo más hermoso ver a Lois en una noche de luna llena, Clark se le acercó por detrás sujetándola por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al suyo, reposa sus manos sobre su vientre, besándole el cuello, el hombro, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, apretando su mejilla contra la suya, huele su dulce aroma de cerezo silvestre, Lois sonríe y sitúa sus manos en las manos de Clark.

Lois le pregunta: "¿Cómo te sientes?¿Cómo dormiste Smallville?"

Clark le responde: "Dormí como un bebé, estar contigo me sienta bien… sabes cuando no te sentí a mi lado creía que habías desaparecido, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos días lo único claro para mí es que no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca"

Lois se dio la vuelta para ver a sus ojos verde-azules, le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello con sus manos le acarició sus cabellos, Clark vio a sus hermosos ojos avellanos, se inclinó para besarla y le besa con pasión; Lois responde metiéndole la lengua en su boca, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, Clark desliza sus manos desde la cintura hasta las nalgas, levantándole; Lois envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark se acercó a la cama, se sentó con Lois en su regazo, continuaron su apasionado beso hasta perder el aliento, dejan de besarse, Lois agarra su cara mirando a sus ojos le dice: "Clark Te amo"

Clark: "Lois te amo más que a mi vida" la besa de nuevo, Lois lentamente acuesta a Clark en la cama, ambos besándose con deseo, comienzan a moverse como las olas suaves.

Clark sujetándola por la cintura da vuelta y la colocó en la cama besándola y al mismo tiempo saboreando sus labios suaves, con sus manos comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, botón por botón lentamente, Lois lo acaricia con sus manos en sus cabellos, descendiéndolas hasta su espalda, Clark dejó de besarla, ve sus ojos avellanos, sonríe; Lois ve a sus ojos verdes- azules, le devolvió la sonrisa, él le habla: "Te extrañé mucho, Lane" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "sentí que te había perdido" sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lois le agarró por el rostro con los dedos pulgares le secó las lágrimas, viéndole a los ojos: "Smallville, nunca se me has perdido" con una sonrisa pícara "además, recuerda que soy Lois Lane, es muy difícil estar lejos de mí"

Clark comienza a besarle seductoramente en la boca, luego pasa a su cuello, sus hombros, para terminar en sus senos, con las manos acariciaba su cuerpo con dulzura, Lois cierra sus ojos, su piel estaba erizada por las caricias del granjero, con sus manos enterradas en la cama, arañando las hojas con sus uñas, Lois sintió el fuego de la pasión recorrer su cuerpo; Clark siguió besando sus tetas, hasta que vio el vendaje que protegía sus costillas, frunció el ceño y tristemente dijo: "Lo siento Lois es mi culpa"

Lois empujándolo, se sentó en la cama se abotona la camisa y mirándole, dijo: "Clark no es tu culpa ¿está bien? Así que olvídalo" se levantó, caminó hasta el balcón viendo la ciudad, ella se enojó.

Clark le siguió, se acercó a ella por la espalda, sujetándola por la cintura "Lois, por favor no te enfades conmigo, es sólo que me siento dolor al verte herida"

Lois se volvió hacia él y vio su cara de cachorro triste, le sonríe y dice: "sólo una cosa más Clark Kent, no quiero escuchar esas palabras una vez más ¿trato?" Clark asintió sonriendo, Lois le dio un pequeño beso suave y dijo: "bueno Smallville, me prometiste que vas a reparar el daño a mi apartamento, de modo que chop, chop querido"

Clark miró a Lois extrañado, él estaba en shock, no la comprende, quería hacer el amor con ella, le dice: "Lois ¿estás bien?"

Lois: "Sí, Smallville estoy bien, solo que todavía tengo un poco de dolor en las costillas, lo siento" realmente le está castigando porque la dejó con las ganas.

Clark: "Está bien mi reina sus deseos son órdenes, voy a la granja para buscar mis herramientas" le da una maliciosa sonrisa "pero primero me das un beso"

Lois asiente con la cabeza y le besa, mientras lo hacían Clark aprovecha para tomarle por la cintura presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, coloca la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ras del suyo friccionando su miembro contra el suyo, encendiendo la fogosidad en Lois, ella inmediatamente le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca, desliza sus manos hacia abajo para obtener sus bragas despojándoles de ellas, situó sus mano en su culo, levantándola y llevándola a la pared más cercana, apoyándole en ella, Lois puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark baja sus boxeadores colocándose en su entrada, lentamente empuja su pene dentro de su miembro, Clark comenzó a moverse despacio haciéndole el amor con suavemente para no lastimarle sus costillas…

 **En la granja de Kent**

Lana está sentada en el sofá, ella no se resigna a perder Clark, está pensando en lo que puede hacer para que Clark vuelva a su lado, inmediatamente algo llega a su mente como un relámpago una idea vino a su cabeza, sonriendo, dijo: "kriptonita roja ¡claro! Se manifiestan sus inhibiciones, Clark Kent vas a ser mío; Lois Lane, no sabes con quién te has metido, Lana a trabajar"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **En la granja de Kent**

Lana está llevando a cabo su plan, se dirigió a la cocina se acerca a la nevera metió su mano sacando un pastel de manzana que Marta le había preparado a Clark antes de partir, ella sonrió malvadamente y de su bolsillo toma una pequeña botella que contenía kriptonita roja liquida, con una jeringa la introdujo en la torta y dice: "Listo, todo está hecho, ahora voy a esperar a Clark que regrese y voy a hacer el resto" ella estaba sentada en la sala en espera del granjero.

 **En la fundación Isis**

Chloe, Oliver y Bart estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de conferencias hablando de lo que había sucedido con Davis Bloom, Lois y lo más sorprendente de todo, Clark y Lois aceptaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro…

Oliver: "No puedo creer la forma en que ese par se han enamorado" suspiro con nostalgia pues aún extrañaba a Lois.

Chloe: "Yo sabía que algún día acabarían juntos, lo vi cuando Lois sumergió a Clark en la escuela, sus miradas hablaban por ellos, es increíble después de cinco años"

Bart confundido por la situación: "Chicos, ¿qué pasa con Lana? Ella era el amor de Clark, bueno, pensé"

Oliver: "Lana, Lana, Lana es historia en la vida de Clark, siempre he visto complicada su relación"

Chloe: "Ahora, la gran sorpresa para mí es que no les importa mostrar su amor a los demás, Clark dijo en el hospital que Lois era su novia y llamó a tío Sam ¡mi suegro! nunca pensé que lo vería así"

Oliver: "Sólo vimos Clark, tenemos que ver a Lois"

Una cuarta voz apareció desde la entrada diciéndoles: "No necesitan ver a Lois, ella está actuando de la misma manera"

Oliver, Chloe y Bart se vuelven para ver a Bruce de pie en la puerta: "¡Bruce! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Lois? ¿Dónde está?" le pregunta Oliver.

Bruce: "Lois está en Metrópolis con Clark Kent y me vas a explicar ¿cómo se han venido aquí en menos de una hora sin tomar un avión?"

Oliver suspiro, asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "¿Por qué insistes?"

Bruce frunció el ceño y dijo: "Lois es muy importante para mí, además, Sam Lane está enojado conmigo porque yo no cuide de su hija"

Chloe intervino en la conversación de ambos: "Está bien Sr. Wayne, soyChloe Sullivan la prima de Lois, por favor siéntese"

Bruce estaba sentado y dijo: "Bueno, señorita Sullivan soy todo oídos"

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

"¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Clark!" Lois se quejó, mientras que Clark estaba dándole sus últimas estocadas, ve a sus ojos avellanos y le dice: "¡Oh, Lois Lois ¡te… amoooo!" abrazándola fuertemente, terminó de hacerle el amor, Lois se aferraba a su cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark apoyando su frente en la suya, ambos se están viendo unos a otros, mientras que su respiración se normaliza, están sudorosos, Lois bajo de Clark que todavía la abrazaba, ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acariciándoles sus cabellos, Clark la besó suavemente y luego separan sus labios. Clark sonriéndole le dice: "¿Te gustó mi beso, Lane?"

Lois se separó de él y dice: "Eres un tramposo Smallville, siempre me engañas y siempre caigo en la trampa" estaba pensando: _"si no te vistes no sé qué va a pasar conmigo al verte desnudo con ese cuerpo tan sexy hot"_ Lois sacude su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos, se abotona la camisa rápidamente.

Clark está mirando a Lois y pensando: _"wow Lois, te ves tan sexy que no me importa que tienes las vendas estúpidas, tus senos son hermosos, tan perfectos, tus caderas, tus piernas, todo lo que eres es lo más hermoso para mí"_ sacude la cabeza _"¡Dios, tengo que hacer algo, ¡Quiero hacer el amor contigo"_ le ve a sus ojos avellanos con deseo, Lois lo ve con fuego en sus ojos verdes-azules, Clark se aproxima más a ella, la agarró por la cintura la besa de nuevo.

Lois mientras es besada piensa: _"¡Oh Dios mío! aquí vamos de nuevo, Clark es incansable"_ puso sus manos sobre su pecho le empujó, alejando sus brazos de su cintura, da un paso atrás, le dice: "Espera un minuto vaquero ¿qué piensas? No, no, no toma una ducha fría, tienes que trabajar en mi cocina, ahora"

Clark se acerca a ella, agarrándole por la cintura, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, el corazón de Lois acelera a mil por hora al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Clark ve a sus ojos, sonriéndole, dice: "Vale, tú ganas, pero esta noche Lois va a ser mía" la deja, se viste a súper velocidad, se acerca a ella, le agarró la cara, le da un beso dulce.

Lois abrazándole por su cintura, le dice: "Smallville, mientras que estas de vuelta, voy a buscar algo de comer ¿está bien?"

Con el ceño fruncido Clark le dice: "Lois, no quiero que vayas sola a cualquier lugar, además, estás herido, yo... fue interrumpido por Lois: "¡Clark Kent! se me cuidar sola, sabes que soy hija de un general, sin embargo me puedes encontrar en la cafetería de la esquina, eres Speedy González" sonriéndole.

Clark: "¡Speedy González! ¡Vamos Lois!" asintió con la cabeza y suspira: "Está bien, pero te voy a dejar allí y después me voy a la granja" Lois le da un beso y se va a vestir, Clark está sentado en la cama esperando por ella, después de 30 minutos, Lois sale del baño vestida con vaqueros y camiseta, agarrando una chaqueta del armario le dice: "Lista amor, vamos" Clark se levanta le tomó de la mano y se fueron.

 **En la granja de Kent**

Clark abrió la puerta y ve a Lana sentada en el sofá, se acercó a donde está y le dice: "¡Lana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lana se levanta del sofá, observa a Clark con asombro y le dice: "¡Clark! ¿Qué pasó contigo? mira tus ropas están rotas, me enteré del ataque de Lois, por favor idme lo que pasó" lo ve con preocupación tomándolo de la mano, le sienta en el sofá, con su mirada de tristeza le dice: "Clark, sigo siendo tu amiga, cuéntame por favor"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a contarle cómo había ocurrido la cosa, le escuchaba como si ella estaba interesada en la conversación... "Y eso es todo, ahora me voy al apartamento de Lois, ella me está esperando, sólo vine aquí por mi caja de herramientas, así que disculpa Lana, voy a cambiarme de ropa y me voy, mi novia me está esperando" se levantó del sofá y se fue a su dormitorio.

Lana con su sonrisa maligna también se levantó, fue a la cocina a preparar un trozo de pastel de manzana con un vaso de leche, Clark bajo de su habitación, Lana le vio y llamó: "Clark, ven aquí"

Fue a la cocina ve el pedazo de pastel y un vaso de leche, le dice: "¿esto es para mí?"

Lana responde: "Sí, pensé como no has comido nada en estos días, deberías alimentarte por favor come" le sonríe inocentemente.

Clark asintió con la cabeza y dice: "gracias a Lana" agarró una cuchara corta un pedazo de la torta la llevó a su boca y se lo comió, al instante por sus ojos se reflejaron unos destellos rojos, luego volvieron a la normalidad, pero la expresión en su rostro cambio.

Lana dice sonriendo: "Clark?"

Él sonríe y le dice: "No me digas Clark, dime Kal-El" se acerca a ella, agarrándola por la cintura la levantó, sentándole en la mesa de la cocina, la besó seductoramente y comenzó a despojarle de su blusa lentamente, mientras que Lana hizo lo mismo con él, con la única diferencia de que le daba más del pastel para mantenerle bajo efectos de la kriptonita, 20 minutos después Clark se había comido todo el pastel, están acostados sobre la mesa, Clark se levantó, comenzó a ponerse su camisa.

Lana le ve y le dice: "¿a dónde vas quédate conmigo Kal-El".

Él responde: "No, voy a Metrópolis mi novia me está esperando"

Lana estaba enojada y grita: "¡Y nosotros! ¿Qué pasa con nosotros y lo que ha pasado aquí?"

Él grita también: "¡no ha pasado nada aquí! he tenido el deseo de hacer el amor, pero con Lois, no contigo, además tú no eres Lois en lo absoluto" se fue a súper velocidad, dejando a Lana sola en la casa.

Ella se comenzó a ponerse la blusa, sonríe y dice: "Puedes entrar"

Alguien entró en la cocina y le dice: "Señorita Lang las fotos y el vídeo son ideales están en alta definición, a pesar de no haber hecho el amor, las tomas demuestran todo lo contrario"

Lana sonríe y dice: "Gracias, cadete Peter, ahora los días Lois y Clark están contados"

 **En la fundación Isis**

Chloe está sentada hablando con Oliver, cuando sonó el teléfono, vio el nombre de Jimmyen la pantalla su corazón empezó a dar carreras, responde: "hola"

Jimmy: "Hola Chloe, sé que es demasiado pronto para hablar, pero tengo que decirte algo"

Chloe: "Está bien Jimmy, dime soy toda oídos" Suspiro

Jimmy: "Esta tarde vi a Lana en el Club As hablando con un militar, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, me enteré de lo que le sucedido a Lois"

Chloe: "Jimmy" su voz temblaba "tenías razón acerca de Davis, lo siento no te creí"

Jimmy: "Está bien Chloe, todavía podemos ser amigos".

Chloe: "Okey pero ¿qué pasa con la conversación de Lana?"

Jimmy: "¡Oh sí! Lana estaba conspirando para que CK y Lois rompan su noviazgo, no sé cómo, pero ella va a usar un líquido de roca de meteorito roja"

Chloe alarmada: "¡Oh, Dios mío! Jimmy tenemos que hacer algo"

Jimmy: "Llame a CK, pero no me contesta, por eso te estoy llamando"

Chloe: "Gracias Jimmy, te llamo después, adiós". Cerró el teléfono, vio a Oliver le dice: "Lois está en peligro, Clark se encuentra bajo los efectos de la kriptonita roja"

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

Lois abrió la puerta y dice: "Dónde diablos está Smallville por qué se tarda tanto" cierra la puerta se da la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a su padre, preguntándole: "Papi ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

TBC

Doble capítulo que tal?


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **En las calles de Metrópolis**

Clark está en medio de la calle, pensando: _"Es hora de que la ciudad me page por mis favores"_ sonríe _"Lois espérame cariño, te voy a llevar muchos regalos"_ se fue a súper velocidad por todas las tiendas de Metrópolis como cuando estuvo allí hace años.

 **En la fundación Isis**

Chloe está hablando con Oliver y Bart: "Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo" encendió el equipo de watchtower y se puso a buscar en la pantalla para ver en el cuerpo de Clark las ondas de calor para encontrarle.

Oliver: "Voy a buscar a Jimmy, tal vez tiene más información que nos puede ayudar" ve a Bart: "Impulso, ve a ciudad de las Estrellas por el Dr. Hamilton, es el único que nos puede ayudar a curarle" Bart asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

Chloe mirando las pantallas, dice: "Oliver ¿qué vamos a hacer con Lana y el soldado?"

Oliver ve a Chloe, toma el teléfono marca, esperó unos segundos y dice: "Víctor, hey hombre, necesito tu ayuda ahora"

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

Sam Lane frunció el ceño se acerca a Lois le ayuda con las bolsas de lo que se está cargando, Lois estaba estática, Sam se acercó a la mesa de café, coloca las bolsas, se vuelve a ver a Lois y le dice: "Es obvio que estás aquí, eres mi hija, te conozco, además, nadie va a pensar que estás aquí, porque es el primer lugar donde podrían buscar, Lois buena táctica me has demostrado que has aprendido lo que te enseñé cuando vivías conmigo en el ejército, estoy orgulloso de ti, pero esto no me impide, mi enojo contigo" le grita: "¡Lois Joanne Lane!¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo es posible que te escapes del hospital como una adolescente? ¿Dónde está Clark Kent?"

Lois frunció el ceño y puso una mano en la cadera, respira hondo y le dice: "¡Clark no es tu asunto papi!" sonríe con ironía "Tú y Bruce me llevaron a ciudad Gótica, trataron de separarme de mi novio, pusieron a Clark bajo arresto pensando que él era culpable ¿qué quieres? Que mantenga la calma, no creo papi ¿por qué vienes ahora preocupado por mí?"

Sam suspiró y se sentó en el sofá vio a Lois, levantó la mano izquierda moviendo sus dedos a manera de llamarle, le dice: "Ven Lois siéntate aquí conmigo" con la mano derecha daba pequeños golpes al asiento lateral.

Lois asintió con la cabeza, suspiró y se acercó al sofá sentándose en el viendo a Sam, le dice: "Bueno papi"

Sam puso su mano sobre su pierna mirando a Lois, le dice: "Lo, no estoy aquí para reprenderte, estoy aquí porque soy tu papá y me preocupo por ti; no te voy a separar de Clark Kent, me ha demostrado que su amor es real" Lois ve a su padre de manera extraña "lo más importante para mí, es tu felicidad y si Clark Kent es el hombre para ti, adelante, no me opongo" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Te amo, mi pequeña Lo" la abrazó.

Lois no puede creer en las palabras que dijo Sam; su padre estaba diferente como cuando su madre estaba viva, se puso a llorar abrazándolo le dice: "Te amo papi, gracias" dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sam dejó de abrazarla, seca sus lágrimas, se rasca la garganta y dice: "Bueno soldado, me tengo que ir a Inglaterra, dígale a su novio que necesito hablar con él acerca de ti, quiero que sepa que usted no está sola, okey" se levanta del sofá, le da un saludo militar. Lois le sonríe y le devuelve el saludo, de inmediato lo abraza nuevamente besa su mejilla.

Sam le abraza también, Lois dice: "Te voy echar de menos, papi"

Sam: "Yo también, mi niña" besándola en la frente se separa y se fue. Lois estaba sola en medio de la sala abrazándose a sí misma, llorando por todos los que pasó con Sam, ella se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo se siente triste, dice: "Clark ¿dónde estás? Te necesito"

 **En el corredor**

Sam estaba esperando el ascensor cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador vio a Bruce, frunció el ceño, dice: "Bruce ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Bruce sale del elevador, observa a Sam, le dice: "Estoy buscando a Lois, necesito hablar con ella para terminar con éste asunto, ella podría pensar que soy una mal amigo por apoyarte con el problema de Clark ¿está aquí?"

Sam viéndole con desconfianza, dice: "Mira deja en paz a Lois, está enamorada de Clark Kent, siempre supe que estabas enamorado de mi hija" con mirada amenazante, señalándole con un dedo se acerca a Bruce "no quiero ver a mi muchacha en problemas por tu culpa, así que ten cuidado, Bruce Wayne" se subió en el ascensor y se fue.

Bruce se quedó allí pensando en las palabras del Sam, luego caminando al apartamento de Lois, tocó el timbre y esperó a Lois, abrirle la puerta.

 **En el exterior del edificio**

Clark llega a la construcción ve a Sam Lane, caminando a su jeep militar que le está esperando, se acerca sonriente y llamándolo: "Suegro"

Sam se vuelve para ver a Clark, se impresiona al verlo, piensa: _"¡Qué demonios le pasó a este chico!"_ le observa despeinado, con sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos y lagrimeando, la piel roja, temblando como un drogadicto, llevando consigo muchas bolsas en sus manos, Sam le dice: "Clark ¿estás bien?" le ve con preocupación.

Clark responde: "Por supuesto, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, amo a su hija, mire aquí le llevo muchos regalos, mire prendas, ropas, perfumes, zapatos, mire, además, tengo que reparar la cocina" estaba hablando como un loco Sam estaba en silencio sólo observándole, analizando su comportamiento, Clark le pregunta: "¿Dónde está mi novia?" sonriendo y observando a cada lado como paranoico.

Sam le mira de manera extraña responde: "En casa, pero..." Clark se fue corriendo al apartamento a súper velocidad, dejando a Sam con la boca abierta, el general mueve la cabeza y dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío! Clark está muy drogado ¡mi niña! ¡Bruce! No quiero ver a este chico celoso" mira a sus escoltas y les dice: "Soldados mi nena está en peligro ¡vamos!"

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

Lois aún está llorando, cuando escuchó el timbre, seca sus lágrimas, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y ve a Bruce allí de pie, miró con asombro y dice: "¡Bruce! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué sucede? primero mi papá, ahora tu ¿qué es esto una cacería? ¡Dios!" Suspiro.

Bruce le mira triste y dice: "Lo siento Lois, vengo a pedir una disculpa, sé que no me comporte como tu amigo, lo siento no quiero perder nuestra amistad"

Lois sonríe y le dice: "Está bien pasa" Bruce entró viendo a Lois con una sonrisa, diciéndole: "Bueno, como que no querías hablarme de todo el asunto, vine a Metrópolis para encontrar respuestas"

Lois lo ve, dice: "¡Y! ¿Encontraste respuestas?"

Bruce: "Sí, tu prima Chloe Sullivan me dijo todo"

Lois: "¿Todo?"

Bruce asintió con la cabeza dice: "Sí, todo sobre David Bloom y Clark Kent, que es tu novio, que también es Rojo-Azul-Borroso"

Lois en silencio meditaba acerca de lo que escuchó, Bruce aprovecha el momento, la agarró por los brazos halándola hacia él, le robó un beso en sus labios, Lois le empuja, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Bruce cayó en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente, besándole otra vez, Lois le dio una patada en su entrepierna y le dice furiosa: "Bruce, no lo vuelvas a hacer" Bruce se levantó, la agarró por su cintura; Lois está luchando con él, diciéndole: "Déjame, me estás haciendo daño"

Bruce controlándole, le dice: "Lois ¡por favor! Clark es un fenómeno" va a besarla.

En esos momentos está entrando Clark, ve a Bruce, tratando de besar a Lois, tira los paquetes, corrió a súper velocidad, captura a Bruce por el cuello, le dice: "Aléjate de ella, bastardo" lanzándolo a la puerta, se acerca a Lois, observándole, le sostiene la cara entre sus manos y le dice: "¿Estás bien?"

Lois asintió con la cabeza, frunció el ceño, le miraba con extrañeza, sus cabellos, ojos y nariz irritada, piel enrojecida y temblando, sosteniendo su rostro, ve a sus ojos, preguntándole: "Smallville, ¿te sientes bien?"

Clark le besa tiernamente, diciéndole: "Sí"

Lois ve detrás de Clark parados en la puerta a su padre, Chloe, Oliver y los soldados que están ayudando a Bruce, Lois les dice: "¡Papi, prima, Ollie! ¿qué pasa?"

Clark se voltea a verlos y les dice: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **Horas antes**

Chloe intervino en la conversación de ambos: "Está bien, Sr. Wayne soy Chloe Sullivan prima de Lois, por favor siéntate"

Bruce se sienta y le dijo: "Bueno señorita Sullivan, soy todo oídos"

Chloe: "¿Qué necesitas saber?" Cruza sus manos y viendo a Bruce seria.

Bruce: "¿Quién es Clark Kent?" observándola.

Chloe suspiro, le dice: "Él es mi mejor amigo y novio de Lois ¿otra cosa?"

Bruce: "Sí" vea Oliver "en ciudad Gótica, cuando llame a Oliver; él dijo que Clark es como nosotros" mira a Chloe

Chloe observó a Oliver diciendo: "Cómo nosotros ¡Oliver! ¿Qué le está dijiste?" preguntándole con la vista.

Oliver cierra los ojos, suspira, los abre y dice: "Bueno, necesito un trago" pone su mano en la frente deslizándola hasta su nuca "mira Chloe, creo que cometí un error, Bruce me preguntó algo sobre Clark y le dije eso, lo siento ¡Dios!" suspiro.

Chloe se enoja y le dice: "¡Estupendo Oliver! eres una tumba, pero abierta con un amigo como tú, no necesito enemigos ¡gracias! ahora ¿cómo voy confiar en ti?"

Oliver frunció el ceño y gritándole: "¡Hey! Bruce es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace años, estudiamos juntos en la escuela secundaria, además, él es Batman héroe de ciudad Gótica" pone sus manos sobre la cabeza, dice con asombro: "¡Oh, Dios mío!" miró a Bruce "amigo lo siento, demonios Chloe tienes razón soy una tumba abierta" se sentó en la silla mirándoles decepcionado.

Bruce: "Está bien, pero estoy aquí para hablar de Clark Kent, no de mí" ve a Chloe.

Chloe: "Está bien Sr. Wayne, vamos al grano, Clark es..." comenzó a contarle acerca de Clark, de manera general, sin detalles, sólo su lado del héroe, nada más... "Bueno, trabajamos juntos en la Liga de la Justicia, como un equipo, eso es todo, Sr. Wayne ¿feliz?"

Bruce: "No ¿qué pasa con Lois? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Ella sabe su secreto?"

Chloe mirándole enojada, le dice: "Sr. Wayne creo que le dije lo suficiente, Lois y Clark están enamorados y no les importa, lo que otros piensan" suspiro "así que se puede marchar, por favor y no se preocupes por su secreto" le sonríe "lo voy a mantener en silencio, espero trabajar con usted en alguna oportunidad, será un placer "

Bruce le sonríe y dice: "Gracias yo también, bueno me voy a la ciudad Gótica" se levantó de la silla, se acercó a estrecharle la mano "adiós señorita Sullivan".

Chloe aceptó el apretón de manos, le dice: "adiós Sr. Wayne"

Bruce miró Oliver y Bart y les dice: "Ollie, adiós hombre nos veremos pronto" miró a Bart "señor Allen" asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

 **En el club Ace**

Lana está sentada en la barra esperando por el cadete Peter, Jimmy la observaba desde lejos, sentado detrás de ella en una mesa, está haciendo las cuentas, vio cuando un soldado se acerca a Lana, se saludaron con un apretón de manos, Jimmy lee sus labios diciendo Lois Lane y Clark Kent, se levanta y camina con cuidado a donde están, se sentó en una silla cerca de ellos para escuchar la conversación.

Lana: "Bueno Pete, me buscaste el equipo del ejército para llevar a cabo mi plan con Clark Kent".

Peter: "Sí señorita Lang, todo está en orden, ahora a esperar" sonriente saca de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con líquido rojo de meteorito "tome el medicamento, espero que el General Lane no me maten por ayudarle a hacerle daño a su hija"

Lana: "No te preocupes, todo esto es por el bien de Lois, Clark no es el hombre para ella, créeme" sonriendo malignamente.

Peter: "Señorita Lang después del ataque de David Bloom a la señorita Lane; Clark Kent estando preso en la cárcel como el principal sospechoso, haber robado un equipo especial de espionaje y una pequeña botella del laboratorio del Ejército ¿usted cree que está bien? podría perder mi carrera en el milicia por ayudarle"

Lana: "Tú tranquilo todo estará bien, David está detenido, Lois está sana y por tu carrera no te preocupes, sólo tienes que decir que estás siguiendo las órdenes del director de información de Luthor Corp, después de todo el Ejército trabaja en conjunto con los experimentos y las armas de guerra ¿okey?" Peter asintió con la cabeza y se fueron.

Se habían ido de Ace Club, Jimmy estaba sentado pensando: _"Lo sabía"_ sonriendo _"CK y Lois están saliendo, genial, ¡ah! Lana va a hacer algo en contra de ellos, tengo que decirles"_ Inmediatamente tomó su celular y llamó a Clark, esperó unos segundos y escucha el buzón mensaje, dejándole "CK, soy Jimmy por favor llámeme es urgente, bye" luego llamó a la granja Kent y al Daily Planet, dejándole el mismo mensaje, Jimmy pensó en llamar a Chloe todavía se sentía herido por romper su matrimonio _"Dios"_ suspiro _"Chloe"_ suspiro _"no me importa, CK y Lois son mis amigos, no puedo permitir que Lana les haga daño"_ marcó su número.

Chloe está sentada hablando con Oliver, cuando sonó el teléfono, vio el nombre de Jimmy en la pantalla su corazón empezó a dar carreras, responde: "hola"

Jimmy: "Hola Chloe, sé que es demasiado pronto para hablar, pero tengo que decirte algo"

Chloe: "Está bien Jimmy, dime soy toda oídos" Suspiro

Jimmy: "Esta tarde vi a Lana en el Club As hablando con un militar, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, me enteré de lo que le sucedido a Lois"

Chloe: "Jimmy" su voz temblaba "tenías razón acerca de David, lo siento no te creí"

Jimmy: "Está bien Chloe, todavía podemos ser amigos".

Chloe: "Okey pero ¿qué pasa con la conversación de Lana?"

Jimmy: "¡Oh sí! Lana estaba conspirando para que CK y Lois rompan su noviazgo, no sé cómo, pero ella va a usar un líquido de roca de meteorito rojo"

Chloe alarmada: "¡Oh, Dios mío! Jimmy tenemos que hacer algo"

Jimmy: "Llame a CK, pero no me contesta, por eso te estoy llamando"

Chloe: "Gracias Jimmy, te llamo después, adiós".

 **En la fundación Isis**

Cerró el teléfono y que vio a Oliver: "Lois está en peligro, Clark se encuentra bajo los efectos de la kriptonita roja"

Chloe está hablando con Oliver y Bart: "Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo" encendió el equipo de watchtower y se puso a buscar en la pantalla para ver en el cuerpo de Clark las ondas de calor para encontrarle.

Oliver: "Voy a buscar a Jimmy, tal vez tiene más información que nos puede ayudar" ve a Bart: "Impulso, ve a ciudad de las estrellas por el Dr. Hamilton, es el único que nos puede ayudar a curarle" Bart asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

Chloe mirando las pantallas, dice: "Oliver ¿qué vamos a hacer con Lana y el soldado?"

Oliver ve a Chloe, toma el teléfono marca, esperó unos segundos y dice: "Víctor, hey hombre, necesito tu ayuda ahora"

Víctor: "Hola Robin Hood ¿qué necesitas?"

Oliver: "Víctor es serio, Clark se encuentra bajo los efectos de la kriptonita roja, tú sabes que el boy scout pierde su cordura, así que necesito encontrar a Lana Lang y a un soldado que tienen la kriptonita roja e investigar dónde están"

Víctor: "¡Mierda! Cuando Clark y Lana van a terminar esa relación obsesiva" suspiro "está bien hombre te mantengo informado, adiós "

Oliver cierra el celular y dice mirando a Chloe: "Voy a Club As para hablar con Jimmy sobre la conversación de Lana"

Chloe todavía viendo la pantalla le dice: "No voy a llamarlo y decirle que venga aquí" bajo la cabeza "quiero verle, hablar con él" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "por favor necesito aclarar las cosas con él"

Oliver asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Bueno, entonces voy a ir a la granja y el Daily Planet"

En este momento llegó un correo de Víctor; Chloe dice: "Espera a Ollie, Víctor tiene noticias, mira" Oliver se cerca a ver el mensaje.

 _A: Atalaya_

 _De: Cybort_

 _Materia: Lana Lang_

 _La encontré, está en Metrópolis no sé el lugar específico, el último lugar donde había estado, es la granja de los Kent con el boy scout, el soldado está con el General Lane en las afueras del edificio donde vive Lois. Estoy siguiendo las llamadas, correos electrónicos, transacciones bancarias, todos los movimientos de ambos, seguiremos en contacto, bye._

Oliver: "Vamos a ir a la granja de los Kent tal vez hay pistas"

Chloe: "Tal vez no, estoy segura de que allí es donde Lana le dio la kriptonita, le decimos a Bart, que lleve al Dr. Emil para allá"

Al mismo tiempo, Bart y el Dr. Emil entraron, Bart dice: "Hola chicos ¿algunas noticias?"

Dr. Emil: "¿Saben dónde está Clark?"

Chloe: "No, pero Dr. Emil, Bart y usted tienen que ir a la granja de los Kent, ahora mismo, ahí es donde Lana hizo su fechoría"

Oliver: "Creo que sé dónde está Clark, así que, ustedes vayan a la granja de los Kent, Chloe y yo vamos al apartamento de Lois" que estaban mirando unos a los otros asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron cada uno a su destino.

 **AHORA...**

 **En el apartamento de Lois**

Lois les dice: "¡Papi, prima, Ollie! ¿qué pasa?"

Clark se voltea a verlos y les dice: "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Sam está preguntándole a Bruce, mientras que los soldados le están ayudando: "Bruce ¿estás bien ¿Por qué te hizo ésto Clark, Qué le hiciste a mi chica?"

Bruce les dice a los soldados enojado: "¡Déjenme estoy bien!" parado, sintiéndose mareado por el golpe, miró a Sam diciéndole: "No hice nada, Kent se acercó y me golpeó"

Inmediatamente Clark dice gritando: "¡Eres un mentiroso! estabas tratando de besar a Lois a la fuerza, idiota" Clark fue a pegarle de nuevo.

Lois ve las intenciones de Clark, lo agarró por la espalda diciéndole: "No Smallville" Clark al sentir las manos de Lois en su espalda, se tranquilizó.

Preguntó Sam a Lois: "Lo ¿es cierto?" Lois asintió con la cabeza, Sam estaba enojado, agarró con una mano a Bruce por el cuello y le dijo: "Bastardo, te dije que no te metieras con mi chica" con la otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Bruce cayó en el piso sangrando por la boca, se apoya en el suelo para levantarse, miró a Sam se limpia la sangre de la boca y le dice: "Lo siento mucho, por favor déjame explicarte... Sam le grita: "¡Salte ya! No quiero verte más cerca de mi hija" Bruce le miró apenado y se fue.

Después que Bruce sale; Clark vuelve a preguntar: "¿Quiénes son? déjennos en paz, fuera de aquí"

Chloe dice: "Somos tus amigos"

Lois ve que Clark está agresivo, les dice: "Vamos a calmarnos ¿de acuerdo? Clark y yo queremos estar solos, nuestros problemas los resolvemos solos, por favor papá, prima, Ollie, váyanse"

Chloe dice preocupada: "No, Lois mantente alejada de él, Clark se encuentra bajo los efectos de la kriptonita roja con un poco de kriptonita negra, el Dr. Emil se encuentra en la granja de los Kent, Clark se comió un pastel de manzana con kriptonita líquida"

Lois: "¿Un pastel? todo el pastel ¿Clark se comió un pastel?" no podía salir del asombro "Chloe esto es serio, Clark puede estar en peligro"

Chloe asintió con la cabeza, le dice: "Sí, el Dr. Emil dijo que tal vez Clark tiene una sobredosis, puede morir, por favor Lois debemos ayudarle" Ella se va acercara a Lois.

Clark se interpone en su camino gritándole: "¿Quién eres?" se coloca delante de Lois mirando a todos ellos, a su vez protegiéndola de ellos, poniendo sus brazos hacia atrás agarrando sus manos, gritándoles: "aléjense de ella o no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer" estaba temblando y respirando rápidamente.

Lois le miraba, le puso una mano sobre su hombro, le dice: "Clark, cálmate"

Él se voltea hacia ella, diciéndole: "Llámame Kal-El" abrazándola "no te preocupes, no te harán daño"

Lois abrazándolo también, piensa: _"Smallville ¿qué hiciste?"_ sale del abrazo, Lois camina delante de Clark, mirándoles, preguntó: "¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" Clark se acerca detrás de ella, tomándola por la cintura, entrelazando los dedos, posando sus manos sobre su vientre, Lois puso sus manos sobre las suyas acariciándolas tratando de calmarlo. Chloe y Sam están mirando el aspecto de Clark, su manera de proteger a Lois.

Oliver ve los paquetes esparcidos por el suelo y dice: "Bueno, el Dr. Emil…" fue interrumpido por Sam que está viendo a Lois y diciéndole: "Clark está drogado" en busca de Clark, gritándole: "¡Déjala, hijo de puta!" camina hacia ellos para separarles, Clark pega el cuerpo de Lois contra su cuerpo, al ver a Sam acercarse.

Chloe se detuvo delante del General diciéndole: "Tío Sam, mantente alejado esto no es la primera vez que sucede"

Sam frunció el ceño mirando a Chloe le dice: "¿qué dices, mi chica está saliendo con un drogadicto?" Viendo a Lois le dice: "¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Voy a aceptar esa relación!" gritándole a los soldados les ordena: "¡hombres apodérense de él!"

Chloe agarró a Sam por el brazo, le dice: "Tío ven conmigo, vamos a hablar" salieron del apartamento.

Bart viene con un dispositivo en sus manos y dice: "Oliver, estoy esperando la señal"

Lois todavía en brazos de Clark viendo a Bart dice: "Oliver ¿qué significa esto? no voy a dejar que le hagan daño" Clark inmerso en sus pensamientos, besando a Lois por su cuello y sus hombros.

Oliver observando a Clark distraído, dice: "Lois, por favor es por su bien"

Lois asintió con la cabeza apoya su nuca en su pecho se vuelve la cabeza para verlo y le dice: "Kal, déjame tengo que hablar con ellos, serán sólo unos minutos, no me harán daño" él asintió con la cabeza, la besó y la dejó.

Lois se alejaba de él, cuando Bart súper acelera y pone el dispositivo en su espalda, de repente Clark sintió un dolor fuerte y gritó: "¡Ay¡ ¡Qué diablos! ¡Ah! ¡Lois ayúdame! ¡Ah!"

Lois se vuelve hacia atrás y lo ve caer en el suelo gritando por el dolor, iba a correr hacia él, pero Oliver se acerca por detrás de ella le detuvo, agarrándola, puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho para inmovilizarla.

Lois pelea con él diciéndole: "Por favor Oliver déjame, Clark está sufriendo" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "¡por favor ¡Ollie suéltame!"

Clark estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Bart se acerca a verlo y le dice: "Listo Ollie, está inconsciente, vamos a llevarlo a tu pent house el Dr. Emil nos espera con el equipo"

Oliver, suelta a Lois, mira a Bart, asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Bueno vete" ve a Lois, caminando hacia donde está Bart con Clark, la haló por un brazo le habla: "Lois quédate aquí, vamos a mantenerte informada acerca de su salud" camina hacia donde estará Bart y le ayuda a cagar a el granjero.

Lois bloquea su camino, le dice: "De ninguna manera, voy con Smallville" le ve con ira "Clark me necesita y no puedo estar lejos de él"

Chloe y el General entran en la sala, ven a Oliver y Bart con Clark en sus brazos, listos para salir con Lois delante de ellos de bloqueándoles la salida.

Sam va a donde Lois, tomándola por el brazo diciéndole: "Ven Lo, deja que ellos hagan lo que tienen que hacer, venga mi niña" le acerca a él, abrazándola "ven con papi"

Lois asintió mirándole, le dice: "está bien" y entonces observa cuando se fueron llevándose a su amor.

Chloe se acerca a ella, abrazándola le dice: "No te preocupes prima, Clark va a estar bien, los chicos le van a ayudar" le besa en la mejilla "me tengo que ir, Jimmy me está esperando en la Isis, tal vez podamos resolver nuestros problemas, adiós, te llamo más tarde" se fue.

Sam caminaba con Lois a sentarse en el sofá, con una mano la agarró por la mano y con la otra mano agarró por la barbilla, mirando a sus ojos, le dice: "Lois, su primo me explicó el problema de Clark" suspiro "Lo entiendo, pero no quiero verte sufrir por su culpa" Lois abre la boca para decir algo, Sam le interrumpió: "Shuss, déjame terminar Lois, sé que tú eres una mujer dueña de su vida, sabes lo que haces, pero soy tu papá, me voy a Inglaterra en este momento, no puedo extender mi estancia en Metrópolis, pero si quieres en Inglaterra hay un lugar para ti, así que sólo me llamas y vendré por ti de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?" besándola en la frente, se levantó y se fue.

Lois se quedó sola llorando, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, caminó a la puerta la abrió, para ver a Lana parada allí, mirándole sorprendida, dice: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lana: "Estoy buscando a Clark, él me dijo que venía aquí para hablar contigo" sonriendo "Clark y yo volvimos a estar juntos"

Lois sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima, le dice: "Estás mintiendo, Clark me ama" da marcha atrás caminó hacia el sofá, se sentó, puso las manos sobre el pecho, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás _"Lois no le creas nada, Clark te ama"_

Lana le ve, sonriendo se acercan a ella y dice: "Lois tengo la prueba, mira" le muestra las fotos de Clark con ella, haciendo el amor en la cocina de la granja "Lois, deje que te explique lo que pasó con nosotros".

Lois está viendo las fotos, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, no cree lo que veía, su Smallville, su amigo, su pareja, en los brazos de Lana Lang, todo su mundo se vino abajo, Lana aprovechando su estado de shock siguió hablando: "Tuvimos que separarnos, porque Lex me contagió con kriptonita verde..." Le dijo todo lo que sucedió hasta lo de la bomba "...bueno, estoy libre de la kriptonita, vine aquí, hable con Clark acerca de nosotros ¿te acuerdas de la Fundación Isis, cuando Oliver y tú nos encentraron besándonos? Después pasó todo el asunto de David Bloom, Clark preso, de cualquier manera, Clark no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar contigo sino hasta hoy" Lana mirando a Lois llorar en silencio escuchando sus palabras, continua "Él vino a la granja preocupado por ti, no sabía cómo explicarte, sobre esto" suspiro "Lois, Clark te ama como a una hermana, había renunciado a mi amor, por causa de la kriptonita, decidió probar contigo, nunca Clark quiso hacerte daño" Lois sentía cuchillos en su corazón con cada palabra que dijo Lana "Así que, Oliver, Chloe, Bart, saben acerca de nosotros y nos dijeron que venían a ayudarle a contarte todo, pero no lo veo, no te dijo nada" Lana sonriendo mirando a Lois.

Lois puso sus manos en la cara le dice: "Por favor déjame en paz" Lana vio que su plan terminó con éxito, sonríe y se fue, Lois estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó, Clark parecía afectado, sus ojos, su respiración, su temblor, sus brazos a su alrededor, sus besos, era real; Oliver era su amigo, Chloe era su familia, ella lloró, se sintió engañada, de repente vinieron a su mente las palabras de su padre _"en Inglaterra hay un lugar para ti, así que sólo me llamas y vendré por ti de inmediato"_ agarró el teléfono marcó.

 **En las calles de Metrópolis**

Sam Lane se encuentra en camino al aeropuerto cuando su celular sonó, lo agarró ve en la pantalla el nombre de Lois, responde: "Dime preciosa"

Lois está llorando: "Papi, tomo tu oferta me voy contigo a Inglaterra" sollozando como una niña "No quiero saber nada de Clark Kent y sus amigos"

Sam se sintió enojado al oír el llanto de su hija, cierra los ojos, suspira, abre los ojos, dice: "Voy a buscarte ahora mismo prepárate, Lois cálmate, papi está contigo, espérame"

Lois: "Gracias papi" cerró el teléfono y se fue a hacer la maleta.

Sam dice al soldado: "Chico regresa a la casa de Lois, mi niña se viene conmigo"

TBC

 _ **Hola, espero que les halla gustado esta doble dosis, mañana les traeré otros dos capis.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 **En el avión**

Lois está hablando con Tess Mercer por teléfono, explicándole el motivo, del por qué el viaje a Inglaterra con su padre, le dice: "Tess, estaba pensando en tu propuesta de ir a trabajar a otro país ¿qué piensas de Inglaterra?"

Tess: "Bueno eso fue hace 6 meses ¿no crees que sea tarde para aceptar Lane?" Se sorprende.

Lois: "Tess, necesito estar lejos de Metrópolis, por favor piensa en esto y me llamas, ahora estoy viajando a Inglaterra con mi papá ¿okey?"

Tess: "Espera Lois, el trabajo es tuyo, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, suerte, adiós señorita Lane" cierra el teléfono mira a Lana dice sonriendo: "listo señorita Lang, Lane está lejos de Clark Kent"

Lana asintió con la cabeza, sonríe y dice: "Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted Srta. Mercer"

Mientras tanto, Lois está llorando mirando por la ventana, Sam está sentado al lado de ella, viéndola llorar, le recuerda cuando su esposa, la madre de sus hijas murió, Lois está llorando de la misma manera, su corazón se está rompiendo por ver a su chica llorando así, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros reclinándola hacia él, Lois descansa su nuca en su pecho sigue llorando en silencio, Sam piensa: _"Lois hija, nunca pensé verte así de nuevo, tienes las defensas bajas, Clark Kent mientras yo viva, nunca te acercarás a mi chica, hijo de puta"_

 **En la fundación Isis**

Jimmy está a la espera de Chloe, al verla entrar su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, sonriendo le dice: "Hola Chloe ¿para qué yo soy bueno?" sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Chloe le devolvió la sonrisa, le temblaban las manos caminando hacia él, le dice: "Hey Jimmy" se detuvo frente a él, mirando a sus ojos: "Jimmy, quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te hice, por ocultar muchas cosas" baja su cabeza "Jimmy" sube la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Lo siento" lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas.

Jimmy se sintió enojado, decepcionado, celoso, pero aun la amaba y no le podía rechazar, se acerca a ella agarrándole la cara con sus pulgares enjugándole sus lágrimas, le dice: "Está bien, si no confías en mí, yo te entiendo, sólo quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo y..."

Ella puso su mano sobre su boca "Shu shu shu, Jimmy, el problema es que confío mucho en ti, además te amo tanto" le tembló la voz "que tengo miedo de perderte" agarra su rostro "si te cuento todos mis secretos que en realidad no todos son mis secretos, hay varias personas involucradas" suspiro "pero si quiero que esto funcione, tengo que ser honesta contigo" suspiro "todo comenzó cuando..." le contó todo lo que sabía desde que descubrió el secreto de Clark hasta que lo último había sucedido en esos días "... te entiendo si no quieres volver conmigo, sólo necesitaba ser honesta"

Jimmy puso las manos sobre sus manos mirándole a sus ojos, le dice: "Chloe perdóname, aun te amo, te extrañé mucho, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, CK, Ollie, Bart, Dina lo que sea, no me importa" besándola con dulzura por unos segundos, suelta sus labios, sonríe y le dice: "Dios, mi amor tenías un peso encima todos estos años" abrazándola.

Chloe abrazándolo le dice: "Te amo Jimmy, eres un hombre maravilloso"

Jimmy dejó abrazarle y le dice: "Bueno mi señora, ha llegado el momento de consumar este matrimonio, vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar" se toman de las manos y se marchan.

 **En el Penthouse de Oliver**

Había pasado una semana, el Dr. Emil bajó las escaleras preocupado por la situación de Clark, Oliver estaba sentado lo vio venir y le pregunta: "Bueno ¿cómo está?"

El Dr. Emil baja la cabeza, suspira y dice: "No tuvo ningún cambio, Clark está igual, la intoxicación es grave, no puedo hacer nada, no sé cómo, he intentado todo lo que está en mis manos, pero no he podido, hemos pasado estos días haciendo lo imposible, lo siento Oliver"

En ese momento sonó la puerta, Oliver se levanta y camina a la puerta, la abrió, le dice a la persona que está allí: "John entra, he esperado por ti, eres el único que puede ayudar a Clark"

John le ve serio y le dice: "¿Qué pasó con Kal-El?" viendo al Dr. Emil "¿dónde está?"

Mientras están hablando en la sala, en la habitación de Oliver; Clark se despierta mirando a su alrededor, dice: "Lois?" frunció el ceño "¿Dónde diablos estoy? Esto no es la casa de Lois" se levanta de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y empezó a escuchar la conversación entre ellos.

Oliver señaló con la mano al sillón diciendo: "Por favor, John, vamos a sentarnos, necesito explicarte con calma" John miró Oliver asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, Oliver hizo lo mismo, la charla se inició: "Clark está intoxicado con kriptonita roja y un poco de kriptonita negra" suspiro "se comió un pastel de manzana con kryptonita líquida"

John abrió los ojos con asombro: "¡Santo Dios! Roja y negra esto es serio ¿qué hicieron para ayudarle?"

Dr. Emil dice: "Tengo un dispositivo para inmovilizar, lo he utilizado en Clark, he intentado algunos procedimientos para ayudarle, pero es imposible, no puedo expulsar la kriptonita de su cuerpo, no quiero usar la verde porque tiene dos en su cuerpo, sería muy peligroso"

John: "¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?"

Dr. Emil: "Físicamente, él tiene los ojos irritados y llorosos, congestión nasal, la piel enrojecida, temblores y respiración rápida, psicológicamente, siente desconfianza hacia los demás, está enojado, es violento, además, no nos reconoce, sólo a Lois, en estos momentos está inconsciente y delirando su nombre"

John miró a Oliver le dice: "¿dónde está? Ella es la única que le puede tranquilizar, mientras voy a la fortaleza para hablar con Jor-El"

Oliver: "Lois se encuentra en..." Bart le interrumpió diciendo: "En Inglaterra con su papá, mira lo que traigo" tira a Pete en el suelo "un pequeño regalo, este idiota va a decirnos todo sobre el plan de Lana" Oliver, John, y el Dr. Emil se están levantando, cuando sienten una brisa que les pasa por un lado, de repente ven a Clark agarrando a Pete por el cuello.

Clark: "¿Qué plan?" sintiendo muchas agujas en todo su cuerpo "¡ah! Dime dónde está Lois, ¡ah!" viendo las intenciones de la de Oliver le advierte "mantente alejado de mí, ¡ah!" Oliver, John, Emil, Bart estaban tranquilos al verle agresivo.

Pete estaba tosiendo le faltaba aíre Clark lo tiene apretado, llorando le dice: "Por favor, Sr. Kent suélteme, le voy a decir a todo, por favor" Clark le deja, Pete comenzó a decirle, paso a paso cómo Lana hizo el plan, mientras que Clark está a la escucha, siente un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, algo caliente le recorría, su sangre hierve, Pete terminó diciéndole: "hace una semana, la señorita Lang le dijo a la señorita Lane, que usted y ella se reconciliaron y por esas razones, Lois se fue a Inglaterra" viendo asustado a Clark "Sr. Kent, el general está muy enojado con usted por mi culpa, lo siento"

Clark se llenó de ira, le agarró por el cuello le tira hacia las escaleras, ve a ellos diciéndole: "¡Una semana, aléjense de mí y Lois" con ojos iracundos "escúchenme, déjennos en paz, voy a encontrar a Lois, yo mismo, no quiero verles nunca" y se fue.

Oliver le pregunta a John: "Ahora ¿qué vamos hacer?"

John: "Nada, déjalo, algo me dice que Lois es la única opción que tenemos para salvarlo, ella es la conexión con su humanidad"

 **En las calles de Metrópolis**

Clark está buscando a Lana, estaba pensando: _"Es tu turno, ahora me la pagas Lana"_ por medio de su súper oído, comenzó a buscar a Lana, conocía muy bien los latidos del corazón, corrió a súper velocidad para encontrarla en una oficina de Luthor corp.

Lana vio venir a Clark con los ojos llenos de ira, su rostro duro como la roca, se acercaba a ella, destruyendo todo a su paso, las sillas, el escritorio hasta llegar a ella, agarrándole por el cuello levantándola de la silla, le dice: "toda mi vida" suspira, cierra los ojos por el dolor que siente, abre los ojos "pensé que eras una buena persona, pero estoy equivocado, eres mala, te odio, no quiero verte más cerca de mí y de Lois, si lo haces, entonces te mataré, lo juro por lo más sagrado que lo haré"

Lana sonríe y le dice: "No me importa, Lois nunca regresa contigo, ella está lejos de ti, además, nunca va a creer en ti, después de que ella te vio haciendo el amor conmigo"

Clark grito de ira, le dio una bofetada, tirándola contra pared, se acercó a donde estaba agarrándole, le dice: "Esto es por hacer sufrir a Lois" le da otra bofetada, la lanzó contra la otra pared "esto es por lo que me hiciste" se fue dejando a Lana inconsciente en el piso.

 **En Inglaterra**

Lois está leyendo un libro que su padre le dio acerca de las tácticas de guerra para que se distrajera, sentía calor porque todavía era verano, pone el libro al lado del sofá, se levanta, se acercó a la ventana la abre, a continuación, vuelve al sillón para continuar con su lectura, pero sus pensamientos no se lo permitían, no había pasado de la primera página, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado con ella y Clark, su escena de celos en la ciudad Gótica, su declaración en la casa de Bruce, su confesión en la granja, cuando le dijo su secreto, en su apartamento haciendo el amor, cada palabra que él dijo, sus caricias, sus besos, ¿cómo podría olvidar? Lloraba, sentía dolor, estaba decepcionada, enojada, Clark había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Clark está del otro lado de la puerta viendo a Lois con visión de rayos x, suspira, la vio pararse del sofá, caminar de un lado a otro, ella estaba vestida sólo con su camiseta del equipo de fútbol y medias blancas, su pelo suelto, sonrió, suspiró, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo como si se rompía algo en su interior, cerró los ojos, toma aliento y tocó la puerta esperando. En el otro lado, Lois se levanta del sofá, puso las manos en las caderas, tratando de alejarse de sus pensamientos, caminaba de un lado para otro lado, cuando oyó llamar a la puerta, suspiro, enjugándose las lágrimas, camina hacia la puerta, la abre y se encuentra con Clark ahí parado frente a ella.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Lois se sorprendió al verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus piernas y sus manos le temblaban como gelatina, como si viera un fantasma, las palabras no salen de su boca, Clark le está mirando, escuchó su corazón latiendo, le dice: "Lois necesito hablar contigo" suspiro "todo era..." Lois le interrumpió diciéndole: "Clark ¡Vete!" suspiro "¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar aquí? esta es una base militar, mi papá puede venir en cualquier momento ¿estás loco? no vas a mentirme otra vez" pone las manos en sus caderas "¡sal! no quiero verte nunca más" agarró el pomo de la puerta e intenta cerrarla.

Clark puso su mano en la puerta para evitar que la cierre, diciéndole: "Nadie me vio y no me voy hasta hablar contigo" siente dolor, cayó de rodillas, puso sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, retorciéndose de dolor, dice gritando: "¡No me voy! AHHHH siento que me estoy muriendo"

Lois lo mira con incredulidad, dice irónicamente: "Por favor Clark esas escenas me las sé muy bien, vete, Lana se espera por ti" se inclina para agarrarlo del brazo y empujarlo para afuera, cuando le siente como si tuviera fiebre, cayó de rodillas ante él, diciéndole: "¡Clark! ¿Qué es lo que tienes?" tomó su rostro entre sus manos le vio demacrado y pálido "¡Oh, Dios mío! Ven" se levantó y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie; Clark puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Lois; la reportera le puso un brazo por su espalda y una mano en su pecho, caminan hasta el sofá, lo ayudó a sentarse, ella está de pie frente a él, mirándolo, pensando: _"Dios qué voy a hacer, piensa Lois ¿por qué está aquí? seguro debe ser una trampa, solo quiere sexo, recuerda las palabras de Lana en Metrópolis, no le creas, Dios Clark no te puedo ver así"_ suspiro y dice: "Espérame aquí, voy a llamar a Lana y decirle que venga por ti, a lo mejor te puede ayudar, yo..."

Clark le interrumpió diciéndole: "Lana no tiene nada que ver conmigo, todo es mentira, era un plan en complicidad con el cadete Peter para separarnos" inclinándose hacia delante de ella, agarrándola por la cintura acercándole a él, levanta su cabeza para ver a sus ojos avellanos "es verdad, estoy diciendo la verdad, confía en mí" puso cara del perrito triste.

Lois asombrada: "¡Lana y Peter! En complicidad" viendo su cara triste de cachorrillo, también que sus ojos verdes-azules están irritados y llorosos, su piel enrojecida, congestión nasal, temblor en su cuerpo, sintiendo sus manos calientes en su cintura, piensa: _"Tal vez es verdad, a lo mejor está enfermo, infectado por kriptonita"_ sacude la cabeza _"no Lois, no caigas de nuevo"_ puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo para recostarlo en el sofá, pero Clark no la deja, abrazándola por la cintura, descansando su mejilla en su pecho diciéndole: "Por favor, Lois, no alejes tu amor de mí, por favor, no me dejes" grito "¡Ah¡ Qué me está pasando" se desmaya por el dolor.

Lois sintió que sus brazos dejaron de abrazarle, se desplomó sobre ella, Lois empujándolo y recostándolo en el sofá, se arrodilla sobre el mueble junto a él, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, moviéndolo de lado a lado, tenía miedo, preocupada le dice: "¡Clark! Clark Smallville ¡Por favor, despierta!" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "no me dejes" besa sus labios calientes.

Clark sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, la abrazó besándola suavemente, empujándola hacia él, Lois posa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con sus manos acaricia sus cabellos, Clark deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta acariciando su espalda sintiendo su piel suave, Lois llevó las manos sobre sus hombros fue levantando lentamente su camiseta, Clark a hace lo mismo con su prenda, dejan de besarse, inmediatamente, Lois recordó las fotos donde Clark está con Lana, soltó la camiseta, puso las manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo le dice: "¡No, Clark! Déjame" tratando de levantarse.

Clark no la deja, puso las manos en sus nalgas le voltea rápidamente acostándole en el sofá con él encima de ella, puso una mano en la cintura y la otra mano bajo su cabeza, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, sonríe malamente y le dice: "Tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus ojos, me dicen otra cosa" comenzó a besarla, Lois está luchando empujándolo, dejó de besarla, mirándola de nuevo, la vuelve a besarla por su cuello, Lois continua la lucha, enojada le dice: "Cómo esperas que te corresponda, si no puedo apartar las fotos de mis pensamientos, de ti y Lana haciendo el amor en la cocina de la granja"

Clark deja de besarla, se sentó con ella en su regazo suspiro, agarrándola por la cintura, le dice: "Te dije que era una trampa de la Lana con el cadete Peter hicieron un plan..." empezó a hablar cómo Lana le había engañado para que comiera un pastel con la kriptonita, mientras que él habla, se quejó del dolor que sentía por dentro, continuó diciéndole lo ocurrido en la cocina "...la besé, pero no sucedió nada más entre nosotros, te lo juro, además tú eres mi dueña, nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti, pero…" suspiro, cerró los ojos del dolor, abrió los ojos, Lois lo miraba preocupada, agarrando su cara, acaricia sus mejillas, sentía calor en ellas "... después de estar inconsciente por una semana, me desperté en el penthouse de ese Oliver y me enteré de cómo había pasado todo" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "nunca te mentiría" se inclina y la besó.

Lois le corresponde a su beso, Clark inmediatamente se voltea acostándole en el sofá con él entre sus piernas, acariciándolas, Lois le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda con sus manos debajo de su camiseta, Clark al sentir sus delicadas manos sobre su espalda, intensifica el beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca, Lois abrió la boca para permitirle la entrada, Clark rueda sus manos de las piernas a la cintura por debajo de su camiseta, deja de besarle, Lois ve a sus ojos azules-verdes y le pregunta: "¿con quién estoy, Clark? ¿Kal-El? ¿Quién?"

Clark mira a sus ojos avellanos, respondió: "No sé, sólo sé que mi corazón me dice que tú eres mi alma gemela, te amo, pero soy quien tú quieras, Kal-El, Clark, a quien amas"

Lois le sonrió y dice: "A ti, no a Clark, ni a Kal-El" le guiño un ojo "tú me perteneces y es a ti a quien amo, no me importa cómo te llames" Clark asintió con la cabeza la besó de nuevo, Lois fue levantando lentamente su camiseta, hasta que la descartó, mirándose uno al otro con deseo, de repente, Clark comenzó a sentir el dolor y gritó: "¡Ah!" le abraza colocó su rostro en su hombro estaba temblando, Lois sintió que su cuerpo estaba caliente, abrazándolo, le dice: "¡Smallville necesitas ayuda tenemos que ir a un médico!"

Clark suspiró y dice: "No, tú eres mi cura, sólo sé que eres tú" le besa el hombro pasa al cuello y termina en sus labios, besándole con pasión, con sus manos le acaricia todo su cuerpo empieza a frotar su miembro en el suyo, lo que hizo que a Lois se le erizara la piel, además encendiera su deseo, con sus manos sobre su desnuda espalda empieza acariciarle suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, acción que desató la lujuria en Clark que rápidamente le despoja de sus bragas, desabrocha sus vaqueros dejando escapar su excitación, se coloca en su entrada y lentamente empuja su miembro en ella mirando a sus orbes avellanos, Lois al sentirle muerde su labio inferior gimiendo de placer, enfrentándose a su mirada verde-azul; Clark emprende su cabalgata lentamente, dentro-fuera, coloca sus manos alrededor de su cintura aferrándose a ella, Lois se aferra a él abrazándose a su cuerpo, Clark continuaba embistiendo en ella acelerando sus empujes, acción que le hizo sudar, Lois comienza a ver el cambio en su ojos, y sentía que la temperatura en su cuerpo estaba bajando, pensó: _"Clark está expulsando la kriptonita de su cuerpo"_ sintió que frota su punto G _"¡oh Dios! Me lleva al cielo"_ situó sus manos en sus mejillas acariciando su rostro lo observaba, ambos estaban en silencio, sólo se escuchaban sus suaves gemidos, mirándose uno al otro; Clark se movía cada vez más rápido, dentro-fuera, lo que hace que sude más, desintoxicándole de la roca de meteorito, Lois entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas llegando al éxtasis, Clark siente como sus paredes internas presionan su miembro trayéndolo al clímax, continúa empujando hasta que termina dándole sus últimas estocadas, desplomándose sobre ella, besándole el cuello, le dice: "Estoy de vuelta, de verdad eres mi cura, Lane" pasa a besar su hombro; Lois pensó: _"Gracias a Dios, mi Smallville"_ cerró los ojos, abrió los ojos, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acaricia su espalda con los dedos, besándole su hombro.

Aún acostados en el sofá abrazados, Lois acariciando su espalda, le dice: "Clark no puedo creer que estés aquí" Clark se sentó con ella en su regazo, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, Lois toma su rostro entre sus manos, continua: "¿cómo hiciste para cruzar el océano?" Clark sonrió; Lois lo besó, dejó de besarle, ve a sus ojos azules-verdes "sinceramente te preocupas por mí" sonrió "Smallville, la verdad estoy feliz" Clark está en silencio escuchándole y acariciando su espalda con las manos debajo de su camiseta, sintiendo su suave piel; Lois sintió sus fuertes manos sobre su piel, desliza sus manos de su cara hasta su pecho, besándole su frente, le ve "ciertamente, no me importa cómo, pero estás aquí conmigo, es lo más importante, estamos juntos, no Lana, no kriptonita, sólo nosotros" lo besa sensualmente, Clark le empuja hacia él, Lois le abrazaba por su cuello, con las manos acariciando sus cabellos, dejan de besarse.

Clark mirando a sus orbes avellanos, le dice: "No me importa nada, sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos" besándola apasionadamente, Lois sintió su excitación, detiene el beso, se levantó agarrándolo por su mano, lo llevó al dormitorio, lo sentó en la cama, ve a sus ojos azules-verdes, hablándole con su mirada, Clark no necesito nada solo al ver su mirada, la tomo por la cintura con un movimiento rápido la acuesta sobre la cama, tumbándose a su lado, apoyando su codo sobre la cama, posando su mejilla en su mano mirándola a los ojos avellanos, con una mano acariciándole su cara, sintió su piel suave, huele su dulce aroma de cerezo silvestre, besándola, le quitó la camiseta, se coloca entre sus piernas y comenzó hacerle el amor, el movimiento de sus cuerpos se sincronizaron al igual que las olas del mar, sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas, sus pieles, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

 **1 hora después...**

Clark está dormido boca abajo abrazando la almohada, disfrutando de su aroma, Lois vestida con la camiseta está sentada con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho y los brazos alrededor de ellas, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, en un sofá que estaba delante de la cama mirándolo dormir, tumbado con sabanas azules que cubren sólo sus nalgas, dejando libre la sexy espalda y piernas, ella recordó cuando vivía con él en la granja, durmiendo en el sofá, muchas veces se reía de él, ahora le parecía la cosa más dulce, sonríe, sigue viéndole, tranquilo, relajado, feliz, como niño, pensaba: _"bueno, Smallville, estás ahí, durmiendo en paz, después de todo tu corazón sabía a quién le perteneces"_ suspiro _"Tengo que pedirte disculpas, porque he dudado de ti, pero era Lana Lang, la malvada princesa rosa, tú estabas obsesionado con ella, además de verdad me convenció con las fotos"_

Clark comenzó a despertarse con los ojos todavía cerrados, con una de sus manos, buscando a Lois a su lado cuando no le sintió, abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sentó rápidamente encontrándole sentada en el sofá frente a él, le dice: "¿Lois?" su rostro era de preocupación.

Lois está mirando su rostro, se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la cama se sentó en su regazo, lo abrazó por el cuello, reposa su mejilla en la suya, le dice: "tranquilo, estoy bien, estoy aquí" deja de abrazarle, sosteniendo su cara mirando a sus ojos azules-verdes "Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la ira y los celos, nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo" lo besó y abrazó

Clark acerca su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejan de besarse, Clark sonríe, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "No tengo nada que perdonar Lois, te entiendo, a mí me había ocurrido, si fueras tú y Oliver" piensa en Bruce, frunció el ceño, con ira en sus ojos habla: "a Wayne, casi le doy su merecido, le gusta mi novia"

Lois acariciando su cara sonriente le dice: "Pero a tu novia no le gusta porque" habla seria: "Te amo Clark Kent, después de ti nadie"

Clark dice: "Te amo Lois Lane, después de ti nadie" le dio un beso.

Se besan con pasión desenfrenada por unos instantes hasta que pierden el aliento, separan sus labios, aún abrazados, Clark miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, sonrió y dijo: "Lane, dame una caricia, dame tu corazón" acariciando su espalda con las manos debajo su camiseta, mirándola con deseo de "dame un beso intenso, en esta habitación" Lois no resiste a su mirada y sus caricias sensuales, besa con deseos, jugueteando con sus labios disfrutándolos intensamente, deja de besarle; Clark sonrió y dice: "dame una mirada, tú eres mi obsesión, dame la certeza de tu amor, dame poco a poco tu serenidad, dime si eres feliz"

Lois lo está mirando extraño contemplándole puso su rostro entre sus manos, le pregunto: "Clark, ¿qué te sucede?"

Él contestó: "Nada" mirándola a los ojos "deme la oportunidad de llevarte a la cima del cielo, donde hay un silencio total" puso su cara de perrito triste, mirándole "¿quieres ir?"

Lois que no resiste la mirada, le dice: "Está bien Smallville ¿dónde está?"

Clark sonrió y dice: "Es una sorpresa, ven" se levantaron de la cama, todavía abrazados, Clark le pregunta: "Necesito un equipo de excursión ¿tienes?"

Lois responde: "No, pero estamos en una base militar, debe haber uno en algún lugar"

Clark sonrió asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Prepárate, mientras que lo busco, vístete como si fuéramos a ir a el gran cañón, espérame" le dio un dulce beso, a súper velocidad se vistió y se fue, Lois sonrió, suspiró y fue a vestirse; mientras tanto en una vieja bodega, Clark encontró el equipo de excursión, pero decidió preparar uno especial para su viaje: con mantas, abrigos, sacos de dormir, una botella de vino blanco, algunas botellas de agua, fresas, algunos quesos, galletas, crema, frutos secos, para la noche; café, sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y donas para el desayuno, mientras preparaba la mochila, pensaba: _"Lois, te voy a dar el mejor atardecer y amanecer de tu vida"_

Clark llamó a su puerta: "Lois, ya está listo todo tenemos que irnos"

Lois desde el dormitorio le respondió: "Dame 5 minutos, espera"

Clark se sentó en el sofá pensando: _"Mejor, me siento, los 5 minutos de Lois pueden ser como 30 minutos"_ sonríe y dice: "Okey cariño"

Lois sale de la habitación 15 minutos después, diciendo: "Amor estoy lista, podemos irnos"

Clark se levantó del sofá, mirándola vestida con un top blanco que destaca sus perfectos y sexy senos, pantalones de camuflaje semi ajustados, botas militares, gorra militar, su pelo sujetado con una cola de caballo, pensó: _"Lois sabe cómo despertar a Clark junior, luce muy hot con esa ropa, Dios por favor ayúdame a aguantar las ganas de desnudarle y hacerle el amor"_

Lois le ve vestido con una camiseta verde militar, pantalones camuflajeados, botas militares, gorra militar, pensó: _"Wow Smallville, te ves sexy y caliente con uniforme"_

Clark se acerca a Lois, le abraza por la cintura, viendo a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "Bueno Lane, hay un problema"

Lois frunció el ceño: "¿Cuál es el problema de Clark"

Él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo le dio un pequeño beso y le dice: "Tengo que vendarte los ojos, recuerda es una sorpresa" sonriente le puso el pañuelo sobre los ojos, se colocó la mochila en su espalda, le dice: "¿Lois, confías en mí?" ella asintió con la cabeza, Clark la agarró con un brazo por la espalda y el otro brazo lo situó detrás de sus rodillas, la levantó en sus brazos y se fue a súper velocidad.

 **En el lugar secreto**

Lois sintió que Clark le puso en el suelo, escucha el sonido de cascadas, olía la vegetación, sintió el sol en su piel, el aire era puro, intentó quitarse el pañuelo, pero Clark no le deja, diciéndole: "Por favor espera"

Lois asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Está bien Smallville, pero chop, chop, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, además estoy ansiosa"

Clark le dio un beso, a súper velocidad, establece el campamento, se acerca a ella por detrás, le quitó el pañuelo, Lois abrió la boca con asombro al ver la hermosa vista; estaban en la cima de una montaña, donde se puede ver una gran selva, Clark sigue detrás de ella, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándole contra su cuerpo, apoya su barbilla en su hombro, puso sus manos sobre su vientre, con los dedos entrelazados, le dice: "Bienvenida a la cima del cielo, donde hay un silencio total, donde el viento te roza la cara y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final, la cascada más alta del mundo, espero que te guste"

Lois posa sus brazos en los suyos, sus manos sobre la suyas acariciándolas, le dice: "Esto es lo más maravilloso que he visto ¿dónde estamos?"

Clark le dio un beso en la mejilla empezó diciendo pícaramente: "Okey Lane, creo que no has estudiado geografía en la escuela secundaria, pero no importa tu novio va explicarte, estamos en el Kerepakupai-merú mejor conocido como el Salto Ángel, ubicado en El Parque Nacional Canaima, estado Bolívar, Venezuela" Lois observa la cascada que cae desde allí hasta el fondo, y luego ve una gran llanura, había nubes a su alrededor, pero podía ver la puesta de sol que estaba cerca, el viento era suave, Lois estaba disfrutando el paisaje, mientras que Clark estaba hablándole "estos saltos de agua viene del río Kerep para unirse con el río Churún hacia abajo, tiene 980 metros de altura y tan sólo 807 Mt son de caída ininterrumpida, por estas razones es contemplada como la más grande del mundo, para cualquier búsqueda de información está Wikipedia" suspiro y contempló el paisaje.

Lois gira hacia él, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con sus dedos acariciando sus cabellos, Clark sigue abrazándola por la cintura, acercándole contra su cuerpo, enfrentando su mirada verde-azul a sus orbes avellanos, poco a poco inclina su rostro al suyo besándola apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, desliza sus manos hacia sus nalgas apretándolas y al mismo tiempo empuja su miembro al suyo, Lois resbala sus manos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, suavemente empujándolo separando sus labios, le dice: "Hey vaquero, espera un minuto primero gracias por la clase, ahora dime la verdad, por qué este lugar es especial para ti?"

Clark suspiro asiente con la cabeza, sonrió y le dijo: "Está bien, veo que tú me conoces muy bien, vamos a sentarnos en estos sacos delante del fuego" señalando a donde tenía listo el campamento.

Lois vio los sacos de dormir abiertos, las mantas extendidas, los abrigos, a un lado un mantel con alimentos y bebidas, las ramas listas para ser encendidas, le ve y dice: "¡Wow Smallville esta no es la primera vez que vienes aquí!" le agarra con su mano y lo sienta frente a ella, le dio un pequeño y dulce beso, le sonríe y habla "Clark, soy toda oídos"

Clark, suspira mirando a sus ojos avellanos comenzó a hablar: "Desde me enteré de que este lugar estaba aquí quería conocerlo, así que, una noche me decidí a hacerlo, vine aquí vi el amanecer, disfruté de la vista, lo único que podía oír eran las cascadas, olía su aroma salvaje, sentí su suave brisa, la paz que me transmite este lugar era increíble" cerró los ojos, suspiró, abrió los ojos "cada vez que me sentía triste, decepcionado, confundido, enojado, solo, incluso feliz, siempre venía aquí, este es mi lugar secreto, nadie lo conoce, eres la única" Lois se siente halagada sonríe, leda un besito, Clark siguen diciéndole: "quise venir contigo, porque siempre pensé traer a alguien especial, mi alma gemela, mi verdadero amor y tú lo eres" poco a poco fue inclinándose hacia ella para besarle, a Lois se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, inclinándose hacia él también.

Se besaban, Clark agarrándola la puso en su regazo, Lois se sienta a horcajadas en él, abrazándole por el cuello acariciando sus cabellos, dejan de besarse, Clark miró a la leña con su mirada de fuego enciende la hoguera, mientras que Lois no podía dejar de ver el paisaje, las nubes cerca de ellos, era una llanura verde inmensa y maravillosa, desde allí se podía ver toda la hermosa selva virgen, el sonido de las cascadas era relajante, Clark disfruta ver a Lois deleitándose de la vista, Lois le mira y dice: "Smallville tienes razón, esta es la cima del cielo, nunca pensé que podría existir un lugar tan increíble en América del Sur"

Clark sonrió, le dio un beso pequeño y suave, dice: "¿Quieres ver puesta de sol?" Lois asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó, Clark continua: "ven conmigo" se acercaron al borde del tepuy, sentándose allí; Clark estaba detrás de Lois asiéndola por la cintura, apoyando su espalda en su pecho, con su mejilla pegada a la suya, Lois entre sus piernas con sus brazos aferrados a sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de ella, cruzó sus piernas, se sentía segura en los brazos de Clark, al mismo tiempo Clark se sentía el hombre más fuerte del mundo, porque tenía a la mujer que lo amaba entre sus brazos, ambos en silencio observaban como el sol se pone en el horizonte, dando paso a una noche estrellada.

Después de observar el ocaso, regresaron al campamento, Clark seguía a Lois le ve sentarse, sonríe, Lois le ve y sonríe, él se sienta de rodillas delante de ella, agarrándola por la cintura le sienta en su regazo, Lois envuelve las piernas alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo por el cuello, Clark le está acariciando su espalda suavemente, mirando sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad, por darme la posibilidad traerte a la cima del cielo, Lois quiero ir contigo a la gloria" la besó con pasión y deseo.

Lois le corresponden de la misma manera, Clark comenzó a subir su camiseta lentamente, Lois se llevó sus manos sobre sus hombros fue levantando poco a poco su camiseta, ambos fueron levantando sus camisetas hasta dejar sus pechos libres, Clark está observa sus redondeados senos cubiertos por un sujetador negro, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos la besa, Lois coloca sus manos sobre su pecho dejándolas rodar hasta el borde de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y bajándole el cierre, deslizando sus manos dentro de los pantalones desde su abdomen hasta sus nalgas, dejan de besarse; Clark sentía escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, desliza sus manos desde su rostro pasando por de su cuello a los senos de allí a la espalda desabrochando sus sostenes; Lois mira a sus ojos verdes-azules acariciando su pecho, Clark llega hasta el borde de sus pantalones haciéndole lo mismo que Lois le hizo, luego a súper velocidad Clark quitó el resto de sus ropas, Lois sigue estando en su regazo y sentía su excitación, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, puso su rostro entre sus manos, Clark agarrándola por la cintura la acuesta en el saco de dormir con él acunado entre sus piernas, empujando poco a poco en ella, con movimientos suaves, mirándose uno al otro se funden en un solo cuerpo.

Después de hacer el amor, cubiertos con mantas, Lois y Clark están acostados uno al lado del otro con sus manos agarradas, mirando la luna y las estrellas; la vista era hermosa porque se podía ver de cerca, Lois le dijo: "Clark no necesitas usar el telescopio, la vista es increíble"

Clark sonríe y dijo: "Sí, es increíble" puso cara seria "Lois, quiero decirte algo antes de volver a Metrópolis, cuando me enteré de todo lo que Lana hizo, especialmente a ti, estaba furioso, golpeé al cadete Pete y luego fui a buscar a Lana, cuando la encontré, le di un par de bofetadas por todo lo que te hizo, tengo que disculparse con ella, no soy un hombre violento, no me gusta usar la violencia, en realidad me siento mal, pero por ti pierdo la razón"

Lois suspiró y le dice: "Está bien Smallville, eres un boy scout, además, fuiste infectado por dos tipos de kriptonita, pero te digo, cuando vea a Lana recibirá una paliza Lane, estúpida princesa rosa"

Clark se colocó sobre ella, entre sus piernas sujetándole la cara besándola, Lois hizo lo mismo se besan por un buen rato hasta separa sus labios, Clark sonriéndole, dice: "Mañana cuando volvamos a Metrópolis voy" fue interrumpido por la mano de Lois en su boca y le dice: "Tengo un problema, no voy a volver a Metrópolis" cierra sus ojos, abre sus ojos "porque estoy trabajando en Inglaterra como corresponsal allí, hace seis meses atrás, Tess me ofreció una vacante fuera de Metrópolis" suspiro "cuando Lana me mostró las fotos y me dijo acerca de su reconciliación, llamé a Tess y acepte su propuesta" Clark frunció el ceño se sentó dándole la espalda, dobló las piernas, pozo sus codos sobre las rodillas, coloca sus manos en las mejillas, estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo triste.

Lois está viendo su actitud se sienta detrás de él, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros con sus manos, acaricia su pecho, le dice: "Clark, por favor no pienses en eso ahora, simplemente, disfrutemos de este momento" Clark asintió con la cabeza. La noche continuó disfrutaron de su romance hasta ver el amanecer, entonces, se marcharon de allí.

 **En Inglaterra**

Lois está abriendo la puerta, Clark se encuentra detrás de Lois abrazándole por la cintura con sus manos en su vientre besándola por su cuello, Lois siente escalofríos en su cuerpo y le dice: "Mmm, Smallville realmente sabes encender mi ganas..." se quedó paralizada, Clark sintió el cambio y miró a ver, Lois y Clark a la vez con asombro dicen al unísono: "¡Señora Kent! ¡General Lane! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

TBC

¿Qué les parece?


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos, primero les agradezcos sus rewieus, me alegra de que les haya gustado lo que han leído, espero que les siga gustando lo que viene, sin más demora, el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Hace 1 día**

Martha está trabajando en su oficina, su secretaria la llamó por el intercomunicador: "Senadora Kent tiene una llamada del General Lane"

Martha: "¡Sam Lane! ¡Oh mi Dios, Lois! Pásame la llamada, por favor"

Sam: "Señora Kent ¿cómo está?"

Martha: "General estoy bien, algo sucede con Lois? ¿Está bien? "

Sam: "Lois ese es el problema, mira viaje a Inglaterra con ella, porque ella quería irse, pero no me dijo la razón, sólo se limitó a decirme que no quiere saber nada de Clark Kent y sus amigos, Martha dígame algo Clark es alérgico a las rocas de meteoritos?"

Martha: "Sí lo es, pero ¿por qué Lois viajó con usted? No entiendo General ¿algo sucedió después del ataque de Davis?"

Sam: "Sí su hijo sufrió de una reacción alérgica de la roca de meteorito..." empezó a contarle todo lo que sucedió con Clark infectado por kryptonita "…Lois entonces me llamó para irse a Inglaterra, espere un momento, recibí un correo electrónico" Sam abrió el mensaje para verle y se encuentra con las fotos de Clark y Lana en la granja, frunció el ceño y golpeó la mesa, pensó: _"¡maldita sea Clark Kent!"_ se puso furioso, suspiro, cerró los ojos, los abrió y dice:"Sra. Kent, por favor revise su correo y verás la razón, porque Lois viajó hasta aquí "

Martha: "Está bien, deme un minuto"

Mientras Marta, comprueba el correo, Sam comenzó a revisar las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en su casa para ver cómo estaba Lois, cuando vio a Lois y Clark discutiendo, siguió mirándolos.

Marta lo recibió el mensaje del general, quedó sorprendida, puso una mano en la boca, pensó: "¡Jesús! Clark Kent me vas a escuchar¿cómo le haces esto a Lois" suspira y dice: "General que vergüenza con usted, le prometo que voy a hablar con él" pero Sam no contestó, Martha se sorprendió porque Sam está en silencio y le dice: "General ¿está bien?"

Sam: "Senadora, usted no va a creerme, pero ahora mismo estoy viendo a su hijo hablando con mi chica (ve a Clark desplomándose sobre Lois) ¡Dios! Sra. Kent, Clark está infectado todavía (Lois besa a Clark) que demonios, Martha ¿tiene circuito de seguridad en su oficina?"

Martha: "Sí, lo tengo"

Sam: "Por favor, deme su canal"

Martha: "Está bien, es este le envío por correo"

Sam: "¡Great!" pulsa algunas teclas "listo puede ver"

Martha encendió la pantalla, los ve y dice: "¡Santo Dios! General, no lo puedo creer"

Sam: "Tampoco yo, su hijo me las va a pagar, con mi hija no se juega"

Martha: "Tiene razón, ahora mismo me voy a Inglaterra para resolver esta situación, Lois y Clark deben estar seguros de sus sentimientos, por favor espéreme"

Sam: "Está bien, voy a esperar por usted, bye"

Martha: "Adiós" cerró teléfono.

 **Ahora**

Martha está en casa de Sam se puso furiosa y le pregunto: "General ¿cómo que no sabe dónde están? Y sus cámaras de seguridad se rompieron?"Estaba de brazos cruzados.

Sam: "Perdone, pero no soy niñera de Clark, además su hijo secuestró a mi chica" Estaba caminando por la sala como un león enjaulado.

Martha con ironía dice: "Sí cómo no su hija es una santa, mi hijo la obligó" suspira, cierra los ojos, los abre "okey vamos a calmarnos, lo siento Sam, sabe que amo a Lois como a una hija"

Sam: "Sí, también lo siento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su hijo, por favor siéntese, vamos a esperarlos"

Martha se sentó y Sam también, él dice: "Estos chicos están actuando como adolescentes, especialmente Clark, primero con Lana, perjudicando a Lois, ahora vuelve con mi chica, tenemos que hacer algo"

Martha: "Sí, tenemos que hablar con ellos muy seriamente, además Clark nos debe una explicación"

En ese momento sienten a Lois y Clark hablando detrás de la puerta, ambos se levantaron del sofá, se abrió la puerta y les ven vestidos con ropa militar, Clark está detrás de Lois abrazándola por la cintura con sus manos sobre su vientre besándola por el cuello, Lois diciéndole: "Mmm, Smallville realmente sabes encender mi ganas..."se quedó paralizada, se le palideció la piel; Clark sintió el cambio y miró a ver, Lois y Clark a la vez con asombro dicen: "¡Señora Kent! ¡General Lane! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Clark soltó a Lois y levanta los brazos como si fuera un criminal, pensó _: "ahora estoy muerto, mi madre y el general me van a matar"_ Lois los ve, pensó: _"ahora el sermón"_ Martha mirando a Clark señaló el sofá, Clark asintió con la cabeza como un niño bueno caminó y se sentó; Sam agarró por el brazo a Lois, Clark ve a Sam tomarla, frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, pero Martha haciéndole una señal con la mano de nuevo hacia el sillón, Clark ve a su madre molesta, se queda allí.

Sam caminó con Lois al estudio dejando abierta la puerta, sienta a Lois en la silla frente al escritorio, diciéndole: "Ahora señorita vamos a hablar" caminando alrededor de la mesa, comenzó a decirle: "¿cómo es posible, sabiendo el romance de Clark con Lana aún estás tan ciego para creer de nuevo en él..." Lois hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Sam, estaba viendo Clark sentado en la sala, con los brazos apoyados en el reposabrazos, escuchando a Martha.

Martha está de brazos cruzados delante de Clark y le dice: "En primer lugar: ¿cómo te sientes Segundo: ¿Por qué nadie me llamó para decírmelo? y ¿en qué pensabas cuando estabas con Lana en la cocina de la granja estás loco Clark…? caminando de un lado a otro frente de él; Clark ignoró las palabras de Martha, estaba viendo a Lois sentada en el escritorio en el estudio con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados apoyando su barbilla en ellos, observándolo.

Clark le sonríe moviendo los labios, le dice: "Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo" miraa sus ojos avellanos.

Lois le responde de la misma manera: " Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino" mirar a sus ojos azules-verdes.

Clark: "Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho" enviándole un beso.

Lois: "Y después me despierten tus besos" le guiñó un ojo.

Clark: "Yo quiero que sueñes conmigo" moviendo las cejas socarronamente.

Lois: "tú también, quiero estar contigo" sonriendo pícaramente.

Clark: "Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo" sonríe.

Lois: "Te amo para siempre Smallville" le envío un beso.

Clark dice seriamente: "Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos"

Lois dice seriamente: "Yo también, así que no me dejes caer"

Clark: "Te amo para siempre Lane"

"... Así que Lois te exijo que te mantengas alejada de Clark Kent" Sam vio a Lois entretenida con Clark, estaba enojado golpeó la mesa con la mano gritándole: "¡Lois Joanne Lane! no me escuchaste"

Lois saltó del susto y le dice:"Papi por favor cálmate, hablamos de lo que pasó, fue una trampa de la Lana y Peter tu fiel soldado..." le explicó cómo Lana había hecho el plan con la ayuda de Peter.

Martha está hablando con Clark diciéndole: "...Hijo te recomiendo que permanezcas un tiempo alejado de Lois para aclarar tus sentimientos por ella" Martha ve a Clark entretenido con Lois, estaba enojada y le gritó: "¡Clark Jerome Kent Escúchame!"

Clark saltó del susto y le dice: "Mamá cálmate, hablamos de lo que pasó, fue una trampa de Lana y Peter un soldado del General..." le explicó lo que Lana había hecho con la ayuda de Peter.

Sam escuchó a Lois en silencio, pensando: _"Oh Ella, mi amor, en estos momentos es cuando te extraño, nuestra hija está enamorada ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

Lois: "... Bueno papi es todo, ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a Metrópolis sin perder mi trabajo en el Planet, no sé estar lejos de Clark"

Sam estaba de pie delante de ella apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio mirándola a los ojos le dice: "Lo, has decidido estar con él, así que, si Clark va ser tu novio" suspiro "Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo, antes de partir esta noche" dar la vuelta para salir.

Lois se levanta de la silla apoya las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia delante, observándolo dice asombrada: "Papi cómo que Clark se va esta noche ¿Por qué?"

Sam se vuelve y dice: "Porque tiene algunos asuntos que resolver en Metrópolis, mira, Martha antes de venir aquí, habló con Oliver y Chloe acerca de la alergia de Clark y su extraño comportamiento, así que es mejor que te despidas de él"

Lois se sentó de nuevo en estado de shock pensando: _"¿por qué regresamos aquí, he aceptado que Clark iba a regresar a Metrópolis sin mí, pero no ahora, esta noche, maldita sea"_ con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sam vio a Lois suspiro y se fue a la otra sala.

Martha está sentada en la mesa del café en frente de Clark mirándolo mientras él terminaba de contar lo ocurrido "... y Lois me dijo que se quedara aquí, no quiero dejarla aquí, la necesito"

Martha le dice: "Cariño te entiendo, pero primero tenemos que ir a Metrópolis" vio cuando Clark frunció el ceño mientras ella le está explicando "mira, antes de venirme para acá, he hablado con Oliver y Chloe, así que sabía de éste asunto, pero Sam y yo necesitábamos estar completamente seguros, hablando con ustedes, ahora tenemos que irnos, necesitas resolver los incidentes que Kal hizo en Metrópolis como robar cosas en las tiendas, las bofetadas a Lana y al soldado "suspiro "después vamos a pensar como llevar a Lois a Metrópolis ¿de acuerdo?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, Martha habla: "Bueno, esta noche nos vamos en el jet de Oliver, así que debes decirle adiós a Lois"

Clark con asombro viendo a Marta le dice: "¡esta noche salimos de Inglaterra! pero yo…, antes de venirme para acá, he hablado con Oliver y Chloe quienes sabían de éste asunto, pero Sam y yo necesitábamos estar completamente seguros " fue interrumpido por Sam: "Pero nada Sr. Kent, ahora escúchame, he decidido darle un período de prueba, sólo quiero saber algo" le mirar a los ojos "Amas a Lois?"

Clark se levanta del sofá, mirando a sus ojos, respondió: "Sí más que a mi vida, por siempre y para siempre"

Sam: "Está bien Clark" suspiro "Siempre supe que Lois sentía algún tipo de sentimiento por ti, primero, nunca se quedó en un lugar un poco más de un mes desde que llegó Smallville lo hizo para siempre, desde entonces su vida transcurría entre Metrópolis y Smallville, segundo cuando hablamos siempre hablaba de ti, de tus padres con devoción, admiración, sin tener en cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, pero soy su padre y la conozco muy bien" cierra los ojos, los abre "así que decidí darte una oportunidad, sólo tengo una advertencia para ti" frunció el ceño, agarrándolo por el cuello mirando a sus ojos "si vuelve a derramar una lágrima por tu culpa, te mato, te lo juro" lo dejó.

Clark tragó saliva mirando a sus ojos, le dice: "General, amo a su hija, le prometo que mientras viva, ella será feliz, Lois Lane, es el única para Clark Kent, nadie más, se lo juro"

Sam suspiró le hizo una seña con la mano mostrándole el estudio y le dice: "Bueno, llegó el momento de decir adiós, ve muchacho" Clark asintió con la cabeza y se fue al estudio.

Martha entró mientras que Sam estaba hablando con Clark en la sala, vio a Lois sentada pensando con la mirada perdida, se siente delante de ella y le llamó: "Lois cariño ¿estás bien?"

Lois al escuchar a Martha, salió de sus pensamientos, mirándola nerviosa, le dice: "Señora Kent, siento vergüenza con usted, lo siento sé que no soy la mujer perfecta para Clark, pero yo..." fue interrumpido por Martha: "Lois cálmate, no estoy aquí para reclamarte, estoy aquí porque sabíamos que tú y Clark terminarían juntos"

Lois dice asombrada: "¡Juntos! ¿Quiénes?"

Martha: "Jonathan y yo, cuando llegaste a nuestras vida todo cambio, especialmente para Clark, mira, mi hijo siempre fue un chico diferente a los demás, un niño que llevó el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero Clark contigo comenzó a sonreír más a menudo, jugó al fútbol en la escuela secundaria, todo el tiempo pasaba hablando de ti, sus discusiones, conversaciones, sin tener en cuenta de que se estaba enamorado de ti, Jonathan me dijo: 'Marta, estos chicos son tercos y ciegos, pero algún día estarán juntos, vas a ver' Yo tenía dudas, pero cada vez que salías con un chico, Clark se puso celoso, así que mis preguntas han sido contestadas después de que San Valentín, cuando ambos estaban infectados con kriptonita roja, desde allí no lo dude más"

Lois: "Ahora, entiendo nuestras conversaciones sobre el hombre perfecto, siempre me dijo que mi Jonathan estaba por allí, sabía de los sentimientos entre ambos"

Marta se levantó se acercó a Lois llega frente a ella, abrió los brazos y le dice: "Bienvenida a la familia Kent, eres una hija para nosotros"

Lois se levantó y abrazó a Marta con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: "Gracias"

Salieron de su abrazo; Martha le tomó la cara con los pulgares secó sus lágrimas y le dice: "Bueno cariño, llegó el momento de decirle adiós" Lois asintió con la cabeza y vio a Clark parado; Martha les dejó solos cerrando la puerta.

 **En el estudio**

Clark vio a Lois, le dice: "Me tengo que ir" ella corrió a donde él está, Clark hizo lo mismo, se abrazaron, Lois puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirándose uno al otro a sus ojos, se besan apasionadamente por unos momentos sueltan sus labios.

Clark viendo a sus orbes avellanos le dice: "¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Lane?" con la cara de cachorro triste "ven conmigo, vamos a encontrar una manera de seguir trabajando en el Daily Planet, no quiero dejarte, por favor ven conmigo"

Lois viendo su mirada irresistible de cachorro triste, acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos, le dice: "Smallville, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien" vio cuando Clark frunció el ceño, sosteniendo su cara "mira, sé que es muy difícil estar separado" le sonrió "por esa razón voy contigo a Metrópolis, no puedo estar sin ti" le besa.

Clark corresponde a su beso, metiendo su lengua en su boca, colocó sus manos sobre sus nalgas empujan hacia él, Lois le hizo lo mismo, Clark le da la vuelta, apoyando su espalda en ella, con una mano le pone el seguro a la puerta, ambos separan sus bocas, Clark apoya su frente en la suya mientras respiran recuperando el aliento, Clark comenzó a desabrocharle su pantalón, poco a poco bajándole el cierre; Lois fue levantando lentamente su camiseta dejando su pecho desnudo; Clark empezó a besarle lentamente por su cuello, pasando por sus pechos para detenerse ensu vientre, mientras que Clark la besaba; Lois sintió temblar todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, apoya su cabeza en la puerta; Clark poso sus manos en su cadera lentamente bajándole los pantalones, le quitó las botas, vuelve a hacer lo mismo, besándola desde el vientre hasta llegar a sus labios, levantándola por su cadera; Lois abrazándolo por el cuello, puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark se acercó al escritorio, le sentó en él; Lois vio el deseo en sus ojos azules-verdes, mirándole a sus orbes, comenzó desabrocharle su pantalón y poco a poco bajando el cierre, hasta que la prenda cayó, se besaban con pasión ardiente; Clark con súper velocidad descartas sus ropas interiores, suavemente entra en ella, Lois lo abrazó por el cuello, ambos sentían que sus corazones latían a mil por hora, dejándose llevar por la pasión, sin importar lo que estaba detrás de la puerta.

 **En la sala de estar**

Sam y Martha están sentados tomándose un café y hablando de ellos, Martha dice: "Gracias General por darle una oportunidad a Clark"

Sam: "No me dé las gracias todavía, su niño está en período de prueba, espero que sepa aprovechar y mantener su promesa" mira a la puerta del estudio "¿Qué cree que está pasando allí?"

Martha viendo para allá le dice: "Tal vez ellos están hablando en serio, está diciéndose adiós,

Sam, esto es difícil para ellos, mire por todo lo que han pasado, no han tenido tiempo para estar juntos, para disfrutar de su romance, usted tiene que entender"

Sam: "¡Disfrutar de su romance ah! más de lo que han disfrutado, recuerde las fotos del parque, el video de seguridad y quién sabe de otras cosas que no hemos visto"

Martha mira a la puerta vuelve a ver a Sam con asombro dice: "¿Acaso está pensando lo mismo que yo?"

Sam: "No, no son capaces de hacerlo bajo nuestras narices, Lois no lo permite, es educada según las reglas de la milicia, a pesar de su rebeldía, respeta las reglas de la casa"

Martha: "Sí, tiene razón, Clark es muy respetuoso, además de que le enseñe buenos modales y respetar las reglas de la casa también"

Por un rato más, Sam y Martha continúan hablando, mientras que Clark y Lois están haciendo de las suyas en el estudio, Sam mira el reloj y dice: "Llevan 20 minutos hablando y no salen, ¿a qué hora sale el vuelo?"

Martha: "Tenemos 2 horas" viendo al general "por favor deje los malos pensamientos, los chicos están hablando"

Sam: "¡Malos pensamientos! por favor Martha, Lois pierde la cabeza cuando está cerca de su hijo, y sucede lo mismo con Clark, así que, vamos a cambiar el asunto, porque después vamos a caer en discusión, bueno ¿cómo va la cosa en el Senado?"

Martha: "Está bien, tiene razón" suspiro "en el Senado..."

 **En el estudio**

Clark y Lois están abrazados, Clark tenía sus manos en sus nalgas, empujando en ella con un movimiento suave y sensual, Lois sentía escalofríos cuando Clark entra y sale de su cuerpo; Clark sintió sus uñas enterradas en su espalda, ambos estaban sudando, sus respiraciones eran rápidas, Lois se mordía los labios para no hacer ningún sonido cada vez que Clark embestía en su coño, llegando al clímax; Clark también se viene, le mira a sus ojos avellanos besándola, saboreando sus labios como si fuera la cosa más dulce, intensifica sus movimientos para terminar de hacer el amor, ambos gemían en medio de su beso, Clark le da sus últimas estocadas, sueltan sus labios, continúan su abrazo mientras normalizan la respiración, con la frente apoyada en la del otro, ambos se miraban a sus ojos sonrientes.

Lois le dice: "Wow, estamos locos, hicimos el amor con la señora Kent y el general en la otra habitación"

Clark le dice: "Por ti todo, además, estoy en periodo de prueba, si tu padre sabe lo que hemos hecho, me mata"

Lois: "Bueno, entonces vamos a vestirnos, antes de que llamen a la puerta" deja de abrazarlo, le empuja para salir del escritorio, comenzó a vestirse, mirándole de pie allí, se acerca a él, le dio un beso y dice: "chop, chop, Smallville"

Clark la miró sonriendo, a súper velocidad se viste, se acercarse a ella, le dice: "¿te puedo ayudar?" Lois asintió y a súper velocidad le viste, abrazándola por la cintura mirándole seriamente dice:"Ven conmigo ahora"

Lois envuelve sus brazos en su cuello acariciando sus cabellos, le dice: "Te dije que voy contigo, pero primero tengo que terminar mi trabajo aquí, estoy haciendo una investigación sobre el negocio de Luthor Corp e Industrias Queen con el gobierno británico" sonríe "dame una semana para terminarlo y hablar con Tess"

Clark asintió con la cabeza le dio un dulce beso y dice: "Está bien una semana, mientras espero por ti, voy a resolver algunos asuntos en Metrópolis, tengo que hablar con Lana, el Cadete Pete, para pedirles una disculpa, además como Kal-El, robe algunas cosas para ti, tengo que devolverlas".

Lois le dio un beso en la barbilla y dice: "Ten cuidado con Lana, no aceptes nada de lo que ella te ofrezca, está bien y por favor el rojo-azul-borroso, debe ir a Metrópolis para protegerla" ambos viéndose a los ojos estaban a punto de besarse, en ese momento sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo su beso, Lois gritó: "¡papi yo agarro el teléfono!" ella lo tomó: "Hola" Clark se acercó a la puerta para desbloquearla mientras escucha la conversación de Lois.

\- "Hola Lois"

\- "¡Tess Mercer" frunció el ceño y miró a Clark, que se vuelve a verla.

\- "Lois" con ironía dice: "por casualidad no has visto Clark?" Clark mirándola con un dedo dice que no, Lois asintió con la cabeza y dice: "No le he visto, ¿Por qué?"

\- Necesito hablar con él urgentemente sobre su trabajo, por cierto ¿has terminado el trabajo que he asignado?"

\- "Todavía no, me faltan algunas entrevistas, este fin de semana te envío el reportaje ¿necesitas algo más?"

\- "Sí, me gustaría saber si puedes volver a Metrópolis"

Ambos sonrieron, Lois dice: "Sí, por supuesto"

\- "Bien Lane, escúchame con claridad cuando vuelvas, vas a ir directamente a ciudad Gótica para hacerle una entrevista a Bruce Wayne sobre ..." Clark sintió la ira corriendo por su cuerpo, frunció el ceño le dio la espalda a Lois listo para salir a súper velocidad, Lois vio sus intenciones agarró su camiseta, Clark sintió su mano y trató de calmarse "... bueno, él quiere que tu le hagas la entrevista, tienes una semana, así que no acepto un no por respuesta, nuestra nueva negociación depende de ti, adiós" cerró el teléfono.

Lois cerró el teléfono y le dice: "Clark mírame" se vuelva a verla, ella vio la ira en sus ojos, suspira con sus manos agarró su cara, mirando a sus ojos azules-verdes, le dice: "amor, cálmate" le dio un beso "no voy" acariciando su rostro con sus dedos pulgares.

Clark tomó su rostro besándola suavemente, separó sus labios, mirando a los ojos avellanos, ledice: "Pero cariño, Tess dice que no acepta un no por respuesta" frunce el ceño "creo que Wayne está presionando para que hables con él y no quiero que él venga a ti otra vez" suspiro "Lois, tengo que ir a hablar con él en este momento"

Lois deslizó sus manos a su cuello acariciando sus cabellos, le dice: "No Clark, déjame resolver este problema" cierra los ojos, los abre, suspira "lo voy a llamar por teléfono, okey no soy una niña, recuerda que soy hija de un general de 4 estrellas"

Clark la agarró por la cintura acercándola hacia él, frunció el ceño y le dice: "No, no puedo dejar que lo hagas, todavía tengo en mi mente lo que ocurrió en tu apartamento, no confío en él"

Lois deslizó las manos desde el cuello hasta el pecho empujándolo para separarse, mirándolo con enojo, le dice: "Clark te dije que me deje resolver este problema sola, por favor no trates de protegerme, puedo cuidar de mí misma"

Clark le apretó más a hacia él y le dice:" ¡NO Lois! no quiero verte cerca de él, eres mi novia y Bruce está enamorado de ti"

Lois con sus manos agarró su camiseta lo empujaba hacia ella, acercando su rostro al suyo, viéndole a sus ojos, le dice: "¿Qué te pasa Clark Kent? ¿Estás celoso?"

Clark cuando sintió su aliento en sus labios su piel se erizó, respondió con ira: "¡SÍ!" Lois le sonrió, Clark dice: "Estoy seguro de tu amor por mí, simplemente, no puedo soportar que otro quiera contigo, Lois no sabes cómo me gustaría llevarte lejos de aquí" mirándose uno al otro lentamente se acercaron para besarse cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse Martha les interrumpe diciéndoles: "Lo siento chicos, Clark es hora de partir"

Clark sigue viendo Lois, le dice: "Dame un momento mamá" suspira y le dice a Lois: "Prométeme que no vas a ver a Wayne sola" Lois asiente y le besa, Clark le corresponde, mientras se estaban besando Clark pensó en sus últimas palabras: "me gustaría llevarte lejos de aquí" dejaron de besarse, Clark tomó a Lois por una mano, camino rápidamente con ella, pasando por la sala de estar hacia la puerta, diciéndoles: "Mamá, General , nos vemos en Metrópolis" abrió la puerta, salió de la casa, cerró la puerta, Lois lo miraba extraño, le dice: "Smallville ¿qué estás pensando?" Clark no dijo una palabra, la alzó en sus brazos y se fue a súper velocidad.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

La estructura en sí brilla a causa de los rayos del sol que rebotan en ella. Sus ojos se abren cuando se acercan a ella, Clark llegó con Lois en sus brazos la dejó el en el piso, Lois vio el lugar, era como un palacio de hielo con columnas de cristal y una nieve ligera que sopla, caminó unos pasos, ella se vuelve para ver Clark y le pregunta: "¿Dónde estamos?" en esos momento recordó su sueño y cuando estaba allí con la señora Kent abrió los ojos con asombro y dice: "¡Es el cielo ¡Smallville, estamos en el cielo, es increíble" observando con emoción como un niño en la tienda de juguetes, de repente frunció el ceño y puso las manos en las caderas "wow, wow, espera un minuto" caminado hacia Clark con una mano en la cadera y la otra apuntando con el dedo índice "Clark, conocías este lugar y nunca me dijiste" suspiro "No lo puedo creer..." fue interrumpida con un beso caliente que Clark le dio, Lois no pudo resistir sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura le empuja hacia ella, lo abrazó por la cintura correspondiendo a su beso.

Dejaron de besarse, Clark mirándola a los ojos, le dice: "Esta es la Fortaleza de la Soledad, un pedazo de mi planeta, mi padre biológico construyó una parte de Krypton, en este lugar me enseñó todo acerca de mi herencia kriptoniana"

Lois asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Está bien, es un hermoso lugar, interesante, increíble me siento muy bien aquí, pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?¿Porque me has traído de Inglaterra a donde no sé dónde, después de ataque de celos , resuelto entre nosotros, pensé que tú y yo estábamos bien" le colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo para dejarlo.

Clark no la deja, apretándola hacia él frunció el ceño y dice: "No hemos terminado nuestra discusión, además, nos interrumpió Mamá, ahora vamos a hablar sin interrupción" levanta su brazo, señalando con la mano a otro lugar.

Lois asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde Clark estaba señalando, cuando entraron, vio una habitación que tenía una cama grande con sábanas de seda azul rey, luego pensó: "Mi sueño" de repente sintió los brazos de Clark abrazándola por detrás puso sus manos sobre su vientre, besando su cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, Lois sentía escalofríos en la espalda, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Clark tocarla, cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus besos, Clark no puede dejar de pensar en el sueño de ambos a punto de hacer el amor allí, la deseaba con todo su corazón, Lois da la vuelta hacia él, le besa apasionadamente, Clark la alza en sus brazos, camina a la cama acostado Lois en ella, con él acunado entre sus piernas, empezaron hacer el amor, dejándose llevar por sus pasiones, olvidándose del por qué estaban allí.

De repente todo empezó a nublarse y Lois desapareció de sus brazos, Clark gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡LOIS!" Se despertó con todo el cuerpo sudoroso, su corazón estaba acelerado, yacía solo en la fortaleza, cuando escuchó la voz de Jor-El: "Kal-El, hijo mío, sólo era un sueño, Lois Lane no está aquí, está en el Metrópolis General, la rescataste del accidente del metro, ayer por la noche" Clark frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, dice: "Tengo que ver a Lois"

De repente todo empezó a nublarse y Clark desapareció de sus brazos, Lois gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡CLARK!" Se despertó con todo el cuerpo sudoroso, su corazón latía, estaba acostada en la habitación del hospital, cuando escuchó la voz de Chloe: "Hey prima, sólo era un sueño, Clark no está aquí, está en fuera de Metrópolis" Lois le preguntó: " ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? "

Chloe dice: "No lo sé, fuiste rescatada del accidente de metro, ayer por la noche, después de tres semanas que se habías desaparecido, todo te hemos estado buscando"

Lois frunció el ceño y pregunta: "¿Todos me han estado buscando?"

Chloe contestó: "Sí, hasta tu amigo Bruce vino a ayudarme"

Lois miró alrededor y dice: "Tengo que ver a Clark"

TBC

 **Sorry es algo cortito pero mañana les aclararé todo con el próximo capítulo, bye**


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos, lamento la espera, aquí el siguiente cap...

 **Capítulo 30**

 **En el Hospital de Metrópolis**

Lois estaba acostada escuchando hablar a Chloe acerca de lo que pasó mientras estaba desaparecida por tres semanas atrás "... Jimmy, Oliver, Bruce y yo hemos estado buscándote todo este tiempo desde que te habías perdido, hasta que ayer por la noche recibí una llamada del hospital con noticias de ti" Chloe observa a Lois que estaba pensativa asimilado la información, agarrando su mano le dice: "Lo, ¿dónde has estado?"

Lois estaba en silencio, cierra los ojos, mientras pensaba: _"¡Dios tres semanas atrás desaparecí, Jimmy casi muere, David Bloom es un psicópata, Clark se ha ido y una loca está detrás de mí para matarme, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que salir de aquí, ahora mismo, el rojo-azul-borroso, podría ayudarme, después iré a resolver acerca de este sueño tan extraño"_ abrió los ojos, miró a Chloe y dice: "Prima necesito un par de aspirinas, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza" Chloe sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Inmediatamente Lois se levanta de la cama, agarrando su ropa y se viste.

 **En la fortaleza de la soledad**

Clark se sienta en la cama todavía está pensando en su sueño: _"¡Oh Dios qué sueño!"_ sacude su cabeza _"parecía real, era increíble le confesé mi secreto a Lois, le dije que la amaba, no puedo creerlo, siento un fuerte sentimiento por ella"_ sonrió y suspiro _"Estoy enamorado de Lois Lane"_

Jor-El está detectando la actitud de Clark, le dice: "Ka-El, cuando volviste aquí me dijiste que estabas listo para comenzar tu formación ya no tenías lazos para atar tu corazón con los seres humanos, ahora aparece Lois Lane y has perdido el enfoque, hijo debes mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que termines tu entrenamiento que es lo más importante, seguir tu destino para el bien de la humanidad"

Clark se levantó de la cama a súper velocidad se vistes y dice: "Sé muy bien lo que te dije, pero tengo que hablar con Lois, tengo que despedirme de ella" se fue a súper velocidad.

Jor-El dice: "Hijo mío, sé muy bien cuál es tu pensar y no vas a decirle adiós a Lois Lane, ella es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí"

 **A las afuera del Hospital**

Lois está lista para irse a encontrar rojo-azul-borroso, cuando sintió unas manos por detrás agarrándola por los hombros y la voz de Oliver diciéndole: "¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita? acabas de tener un accidente y estás escapando del hospital"

Lois se vuelve en torno a él y vio a Oliver con Bruce a su lado, sonrió y pensó: _"¡Bruce! Menos mal que Smallville está lejos de aquí, ¡Qué carajos Lois! qué pasa contigo, era un sueño"_ suspiro y les dice: "Hola chicos"

Bruce se acerca, la abraza, sonrió y dijo: "Lois, tiempo sin verte"

Lois deja de sonreír le abrazó y le dice: "yo también Bruce" luego hace lo mismo con Oliver, Lois le dice al oído: "Ollie necesito tu ayuda"

Oliver frunció el ceño deja de abrazarla y le dice: "Okey piernas, vamos al interior del hospital" viendo a Bruce, dice: "vamos ayúdame"

Lois le empujaba diciéndole: "No voy a entrar una ninja maldita me está buscando para matarme, necesito que alguien me ayude" Oliver dice: "¿Qué?" Lois suspiró y comenzó a hablar sobre el accidente del metro.

En un callejón oscuro, Clark está mirando a Lois fuera del hospital, su corazón empezó a latir rápido, los recuerdos sobre el sueño volvieron a su mente, sonrió y se va a donde está ella, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Oliver y Bruce acercarse a Lois, activó su súper oído para escuchar su conversación, frunció el ceño cuando Bruce y Oliver la abrazaron, sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo no podía soportar que alguien la tocara, después del sueño, especialmente Bruce Wayne, pensó: _"¿qué está haciendo aquí? No tiene asuntos que atender en ciudad gótica, está con mi..."_ Sacude la cabeza _"relájate Clark era un sueño, Lois no es tu novia todavía"_ suspiro, sonrió _"lo será pronto"_ luego oyó hablar a Lois contándole a Oliver acerca del accidente del metro.

Bruce y Oliver, están escuchando a Lois con interés, decirles: "No sé lo que me pasó en tres semanas, sólo recuerdo que estaba peleando con Tess en el Daily Planet y de repente aparecí en un vagón del metro con una ninja loca que quería matarme, estaba combatiendo con ella cuando el metro se descarriló" suspiro "y ya saben el resto"

Oliver le agarró por los hombros y dice: "¿estás segura?" vio a Lois mirar hacia otro sitio con el ceño fruncido "Lois ¿qué es lo que ves?"

Lois respondió: "La maldita ninja" Bruce y Oliver se vuelven a ver a una mujer con fuego en sus ojos dispuesta a dispararle a Lois, Bruce inmediatamente le agarró y gritó: "¡abajo!" Todos cayeron en el suelo, de repente sintieron una fuerte brisa que se llevó a la mujer y a lo lejos se divisaba un símbolo, Lois miró al emblema, sonrió y dijo: "el rojo-azul-borroso, vino en mi ayuda" pensó: _"¿Smallville eres tú?"_

 **En la granja de los Kent**

Clark le tira en el granero, enojado le pregunta: "¿Quién eres y por qué quieres matar a Lois?

La mujer se levantó y respondió: "Soy Alia, soy kriptoniana también, vengo del futuro, no vengo detrás de Lois, vengo por ti traidor, has destruido nuestro mundo, por culpa de ella" le propina un golpe.

Clark rápidamente la agarró del brazo y vio el reloj de su padre le preguntó: "¿qué estás haciendo con él?"

Alia: "Me lo diste"

Clark: "imposible" comenzaron a luchar hasta que por un error de Alia, cae herida, Clark se acercó a ella para ayudarla, le puso una mano bajo su cuello, Alia intenta agarrar su cara, mirando sus ojos le dice: "Lo siento" y murió.

Una hora después Clark entró en el establo con una pala en la mano había enterrado el cuerpo de Alia, estaba pensando en las palabras de la Alia: _"Yo vengo del futuro, no vengo detrás de Lois, vengo por ti traidor, has destruido nuestro mundo, por culpa de ella"_ se está lavando las manos recordando cómo había pasado la noche en que había luchado con Doomsdays, pensó: _"por supuesto, Lois viajó al futuro, está es la razón por la que no encontraba el anillo de la Legión ¿por qué Lois dijo que no sabe? ¿Qué pasó con ella durante tres semanas? tengo que ver a Lois"_

 **En la habitación del Hospital**

Lois está discutiendo con Chloe y Jimmy: "¡Chicos! quiero dejar el hospital, estoy bien, sólo necesito una ducha y relajarme" pensó: _"Quiero ver a Smallville"_

Chloe sintió que Lois está inquieta, pensó: _"¿Qué tienes Lois Algo está pasando contigo?"_ suspiro y le dice: "Está bien prima, voy a hablar con el médico"

Oliver y Bruce están entrando a la habitación, Oliver dice: "Hey piernas ¿cómo te sientes?" Lois le frunció el ceño.

Oliver vio a Chloe, ésta se encoje de hombros y dice: "Bruce por favor cuida a Lois Ollie, Jimmy vengan conmigo"

Bruce sonriente dice: "Será un placer"

Chloe, Oliver y Jimmy salen de allí. Clark está caminando hacia la habitación de Lois, cuando ve a Chloe, Jimmy y Oliver fuera de la habitación hablando sobre la desaparición "...tenemos que encontrar a Clark hablarle de esto"

Clark caminaba hacia ellos, les dice: "Sé todo, Lois viajó hacia el futuro con el anillo de la Legión"

Se sorprendieron al verlo, Chloe le dice: "¡Clark! estás aquí, precisamente..."

Clark le interrumpe: "¿Dónde está Lois?"

Jimmy respondió: "Con Bruce Wayne" señalando la puerta del cuarto.

Clark frunció el ceño y dice: "¡Qué! Bruce Wayne" suspiro y empezó a abrir la puerta, Chloe, Jimmy y Oliver le vieron actuar extraño.

Bruce se acerca a Lois se sienta en la cama le toma su mano, sonrió y dijo: "¿cómo te sientes bella?"

Lois también sonrió: "Bien, sólo quiero irme de aquí y ahora"

Bruce: "Por supuesto, Chloe está hablando con el doctor" se entristece "Lois, vengo a decirte adiós, en 2 horas salgo de Metrópolis, tengo muchos negocios que atender en ciudad Gótica, así que dame un abrazo para irme" le guiñó un ojo y abrió los brazos.

Lois sonríe y lo abraza, cerró los ojos y pensó: _"Gracias a Dios, Bruce se va y Smallville no lo ve, ¡espera chica sólo era un sueño!"_

En ese momento Clark entra y se encuentra viendo la escena, inmediatamente sintió que la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, pensó: _"Bruce Wayne está abrazando a mí... cálmate, fue sólo un sueño"_ suspiran cierra los ojos, los abre y dice con voz fuerte: "¡LOIS!"

Lois de repente abrió los ojos, empuja a Bruce lejos de ella, con asombro dice: "¡SMALLVILLE!"

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Bruce dejó abrazar a Lois, se levanta de la cama y le ve, mientras que Clark se acerca por el otro lado, los dos hombres se miran cara a cara con su ceño fruncido, después de unos segundos de silencio Lois les presenta: "Bruce" señalando al kriptoniano "Clark Kent" haciendo lo mismo con su amigo "Smallville; Bruce Wayne" ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

Bruce sonríe y dice: "Mucho gusto Smallville"

Clark frunció el ceño y serio le dice: "Para ti y para todos soy Clark Kent, sólo Lois me puede llamar Smallville" Clark deja la mano de Bruce, le ve a sus orbes avellanos, se sienta en la cama, agarra su mano acariciándola, le dice: "Hey Lois ¿dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado por ti" siente que su corazón late a mil por horas, quiso besarla, abrazarla, todo su cuerpo clamaba por ella. Pensó: _"Clark, cálmate"_

Lois mira a sus ojos verdes-azules sonriente le dice: "Smallville, supongo que estaba en la dimensión desconocida, pero estoy bien" quería saltar a sus brazos, acariciar su cuerpo, cabellos, besarlo, todo su cuerpo clamaba por él. Ella pensó: _"sólo es Smallville"_

Bruce observa las chispas entre ambos frunció el ceño mirándoles, pensó: _"Algo está pasando entre estos dos, Oliver tenía razón, Clark estaba perdido, ahora aparece Lois y él también, creo que se aman, mejor me voy y los dejo solos"_ respira hondo y les dice: "Hey Lois, me tengo que ir" sonríe maliciosamente "Ciudad Gótica necesita a su príncipe" le guiñó un ojo, se acerca a Lois, le dio un beso en la frente, luego ve a Clark y le dice: "Nos vemos Clark Kent para mí, cuídala bien" y se fue.

Clark asintió sin dejar de acariciar su mano, mirándola a los ojos avellanos en silencio, sólo pensando en su sueño, pensó: _"Tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo"_ Lois se sumergió en sus ojos verde azulados, pensó: _"Smallville, necesito aclarar mis dudas, ahora"_

Rompen el silencio al mismo tiempo diciendo: "Tenemos que hablar" sonríen

Lois: "Tu primero"

Clark: "No, las damas primero" le guiñó un ojo.

Lois: "Está bien Smallville" comenzó su corazón a correr "Tuve un sueño extraño" su mano estaba temblando, se ruboriza "acerca de nosotros" sentía mariposas en el estómago "yo...

Clark le ve y siente su nerviosismo, sonríe la interrumpió diciéndole: "Yo también, Lois"

Lois lo miraba extraño: "¡Crees que tuvimos el mismo sueño!" Clark asiente, ella abrió la boca y los ojos con asombro "¡es imposible! háblame de tu sueño"

Clark con una sonrisa le dice: "Bien Lane, comenzó cuando estábamos trabajando en el Daily Planet y te estaba mirando...

Lois dice sonriendo: "Sí, hemos ido a ciudad Gótica, tenías celos de Bruce y me dijiste que...

Clark: "Te amo y sí no podía soportar verlo cerca de ti..."

Lois: "entonces fuiste a mi apartamento y me dijiste que eras..."

Clark: "El rojo-azul-borroso y no me lo creíste..."

Lois: "Fuimos a la granja y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos..."

Clark: "Mi mamá casi nos descubre en el granero..."

Lois: "Mi papá..."

Clark: "Sí Lane, hicimos el amor en tu apartamento..."

Lois: "Luego Lana..."

Clark: "Nuestra primera discusión y reconciliación..."

Lois: "En la cueva Kawatche..."

Clark: "En el lago cráter..."

Lois: "Tu mamá otra vez..."

Clark: "Tu padre también..."

Lois: "Domsdays..."

Clark: "Bruce y ciudad Gótica otra vez..."

Lois: "Lana y tu infectado..."

Clark: "Bruce besándote a la fuerza..."

Lois: "La malvada princesa rosa ataca de nuevo..."

Clark: "Te fui a buscar a Inglaterra..."

Lois: "Era tu remedio..."

Clark: "La única que me podía curar..."

Lois: "El Salto Ángel, tu lugar secreto, el atardecer y el amanecer..."

Clark: "Nuestros padres..."

Lois: "Lo hemos hecho en el estudio con ellos en la sala de estar..."

Clark: "El príncipe de Gótica otra vez..."

Lois: "La fortaleza de la soledad..."

Clark: "Estamos conectados..."

Lois: "Smallville era real..."

Clark: "Sí Lane era real..." Poco a poco estaban aproximándose el uno al otro para besarse, cuando sus labios estaban casi rozándose, de repente Chloe abrió la puerta, ambos se separaron rápidamente Chloe les miraba extraño y dice: "Prima, nos vamos, el médico te dio de alta".

TBC

Y bien qué les parece, mañana sí puedo les doy otra dosis.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Clark y Lois estaban tomados de la mano mirándose a los ojos, Lois con voz baja que sólo él puede oír le dice: "Smallville, esta conversación no ha terminado ¿ese sueño tiene que ver con el verdadero Clark Kent?"

Clark le responde de la misma manera: "Lane, esta conversación no ha terminado, tenemos un montón de tiempo para aclarar sobre el sueño y el verdadero Clark"

Chloe está viéndolos hablar en voz baja, frunció el ceño y les dice: "Perdón chicos, si estoy interrumpiendo pero Lois ¿te quieres ir?"

Clark le escuchó se levanta para ver a Chloe de pie y le dice: "Hey Chloe"

Lois mordiéndose el labio inferior sonríe y dice: "¡Perfecto! Voy a ir a casa, necesito una ducha y un descanso relajante"

Chloe le vio cogidos de las manos, mirando a Lois le sonríe y le dice: "Sí prima nos vamos a nuestro nuevo lugar, verás estoy segura de que te gustará" ve a Clark frunció el ceño y le dice a él: "Por favor, ven conmigo mientras que Lois se está vistiendo" Clark asintió ve a Lois, le sonríe, ella suspiro, poco a poco soltó su mano mientras se va. Lois le ve sonriéndole.

En el pasillo Chloe se enoja con Clark agarrándole del brazo camina con él lejos de la puerta de Lois y le dice: "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Clark frunció el ceño y dice: "Vine para saber si ella está bien, además, me preocupo por ella"

Chloe: "Si te importa aléjate de ella antes de hacerle daño"

Clark lleno de ira levantó la voz: "¡No voy a dejarla! Porque tengo que saber lo que paso en el futuro, Lois es la clave para resolverlo y lo más importante que la..."

Chloe le interrumpió: "¡Cállate!No tienes ningún derecho a hablar, porque cuando Lois desapareció, fui a buscar tu ayuda, me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer, Clark Kent está muerto y que ibas a seguir tu destino, por el viaje de Lois al futuro voy a investigar y te informaré al respecto, quiero que te mantengas alejado de Lois"

Clark se siente triste por las palabras de Chloe y le dice: "Chloe tengo que estar cerca de Lois, no sabes mis motivos"

Chloe: "No me importa" suspiro "mira Kal-El, decidiste apararte de todos nosotros, es la mejor decisión que tomaste, porque no puedes hacerle daño a nadie, piensa en todas las personas que han sufrido y muerto por ayudar a ocultar tu secreto, la verdad no quiero que Lois sea la próxima, así que por favor vete"

Clark siente que las palabras de Chloe son como un puñal en su pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no se quiere ir, pero Chloe le dijo la verdad, suspiro, asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Por favor, dile adiós a Lois" se va.

Chloe entró en la habitación vio a Lois vestida lista para irse, le sonríe y dice: "Nos vamos" Lois asintió con la cabeza y con su mirada está en busca de Clark, le pregunta: "¿Dónde está Smallville?"

Chloe responde: "Clark recibió una llamada de su familia y se fue" se acerca a Lois abrazándola, le dice: "Lois, te he extrañado tanto" Lois la abrazó también, pero su mente está lejos pensando en Clark: _"Smallville ¿dónde estás?"_

Lois y Chloe salieron de la habitación para encontrase con Jimmy y Oliver que caminan a donde están, Oliver se acerca a Lois, sosteniendo su mano, mirándola y sonriendo le dice: "Piernas, vamos a la nueva casa de Chloe, está aquí en Metrópolis"

Lois retiró su mano de la de Oliver, luego ve a Chloe y le dice: "¿Por qué, no vives en el Talon? ¿Y mi apartamento, mis pertenencias dónde están?"

Chloe sonríe y le dice: "No, nosotros vivimos en nuestro apartamento nuevo, tu apartamento fue desalojado, porque no apareciste y decidimos tomar tus pertenencias y llevarlas al Talon, esta noche tú eres nuestra invitada"

Lois les miraba y les dice: "Lo siento, pero esta noche quiero estar sola, así que voy a ir al Talon" mira a Chloe "prima, dame las llaves de tu auto y del Talon, mañana hablaremos"

Chloe dice preocupada: "¡Lois, acabas de salir del hospital no puedes manejar todo el camino...!"

Lois frunció el ceño: "Por favor Cloé, déjame en paz" piensa _"Sólo quiero hablar con Smallville"_

Chloe asintió de mala gana le dio las llaves y le dice: "Está bien Lois" Lois toma las llaves y se fue, Chloe espera que Lois se aleje un buen trayecto, mira a Oliver y le dice: "Ollie hazme un favor, síguela hasta llegar a el Talon "Oliver asintió y siguió a Lois.

 **En la Fortaleza de la Soledad**

Clark llegó, su rostro era duro como una roca, con irritación en los ojos, sintiendo ira, dolor y tristeza, caminando de un lado al otro como león rabioso, Jor-El lo sintió y le pregunta: _"Kal-El ¿viste a Lois Lane y te despediste de ella?"_ Clark se detuvo en seco, cae de rodillas, extiende sus brazos estilo crucifixión, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó con toda su fuerza dejó escapar la ira que estaba dentro de él con todo su aliento, empezaron a correr lágrimas en su rostro, luego se tira en el suelo en posición fetal llorando y recordando las palabras de Chloe en su cabeza _"Si te importa aléjate de ella antes de hacerle daño" ... "piensa en todas las personas que han sufrido y muerto por ayudar a ocultar tu secreto, la verdad no quiero que Lois sea la próxima"_ oye la voz de Jor-El: _"Llora hijo, deja escapar todo lo llevas por dentro, es necesario seguir tu destino, Lois Lane es tu conexión con tu lado humano, pero eso te hace débil, debes olvidarla, por el bien de la humanidad y de la tierra"_

Clark con voz ronca dice: "Te lo prometí, sólo déjame en paz esta noche" pensó "Lois, cómo voy a vivir sin ti"

 **En el Talon**

Lois llegó, se acercó al sofá, se sentó, estaba pensando en la conversación de Chloe con Clark fuera de la habitación, los oyó y todas sus dudas se aclararon, suspiro y dice: "Lois esto no era un sueño Clark y el rojo-azul-borroso, son la misma persona, pero Chloe ¿por qué lo juzga fuerte?" se levanta del sofá se acercó a la ventana , ve el cielo estrellado, suspiro "Smallville te voy a encontrar, no voy a perderte, lo prometo"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **En la Fortaleza de la Soledad**

Clark está en el suelo después de llorar toda la noche, cansado, destruido, decepcionado, cayó en un sueño profundo, Jor-El lo llamó: _"¡Kal-El, Kal-El"_ Clark no se despierta y dice: _"Es perfecto para lo que voy a tener que hacer, lo siento hijo mío esto es por el bien de la humanidad, debes olvidar que eres"_ entonces lo rodea una luz azul que comenzó desde suelo.

 **En el Talon**

Lois se despierta con miedo por el oscuro sueño que tuvo, se sienta, puso sus manos alrededor de su rostro, dice: "Wow, creo que me voy a volver loca, primero el sueño en el hospital, ahora este sueño tenebroso ¿dónde hay violencia, muerte, lo único bueno es Clark y haciendo el amor" suspiro "necesito hablar con alguien" se levanta de la cama, se dio una ducha y se fue a la granja Kent para encontrar a Clark allí, cuando llegó Shelby llega a ella, le vio se baja para abrazarle afectuosamente y le dice: "Hey, no me digas que Clark te dejó también" suspiro "Lo sé, Smallville no es lo mismo sin Smallville, pero no te preocupes Clark vuelve con nosotros, te lo prometo" pensó por un momento y decidió llevarse a Shelby y se van de allí.

Lois y Shelby entraron en el lugar que se parecía al de su sueño, vio a los dibujos kriptonianos en las paredes, suspiro y dice: "Shel, es aquí vamos muchacho" caminan hasta la mesa de roca con los dibujos kriptonianos, con una mano tocó los símbolos, de repente apareció una luz azul y una voz que decía: _"Bienvenida señorita Lane; te estaba esperando"_ Shelby empezó a ladrar.

Lois lo vio y dijo: "Cálmate chico" vio a la luz azul, frunció el ceño y dice: ¡Maldición! ¿Quién eres?"

Respondió la voz: _"Soy Jor-El padre biológico del Kal-El, o mejor conocido como Clark Kent"_

Lois caminar hacia la luz azul y dice:"¡Smallville!" suspiró "¿Dónde está él? Necesito verlo" el lugar estaba en silencio Lois frunció el ceño y gritó: "¡Dime no puedes alejarlo de mí" la luz azul rodea su cuerpo, de repente perdió la conciencia y cae al suelo.

Jor- El dice: _"Lo siento señorita Lane, pero mi hijo necesita terminar su entrenamiento para seguir su destino y tú eres su distracción, así que tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de ambos"_ Shelby corrió hacia Lois le huele y ladró con furia, en este momento Bart llega se acerca a Lois pero el canino no le dejó, ladrando para defenderle. Bart llama a Chloe y le dice que Lois se encuentran inconsciente con Shelby en la cueva Kawatche y el perro no le deja acercarse a Lois; le dice que venga para ayudarle con animal.

Chloe llega al lugar y vio a Lois en el suelo con Shelby a su lado, se acercarse a ella, acariciando a Shelby, le dice: "Cálmate chico, ven" agarra al perro por su collar, mira a Bart: "Agarra a Lois y llévala a casa, por favor" Bart asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Lois en sus brazos, Chloe ve a alrededor de la cueva y dice: "Bueno Clark ¿qué quieres con mi prima? Aléjate de ella"

Jor-El dice: _"Señorita Sullivan, veo que usted no quiere a mi hijo cerca de su primo"_

Chloe dice con asombro: "Jor-El ¿qué le hiciste a mi prima?"

Pasa un largo silencio, Jor-El le respondió: _"He borrado sus recuerdos, Kal-El no conoce a Lois y Lois no sabe de Clark, es lo mejor para los dos"_

Chloe suspiro y dice: "Bueno este es el trato, cuidaré de Lois y usted de Kal-El, entre nosotros evitaremos que se vuelvan a ver"

Chloe llega a la Fundación Isis llama a Liga de la Justicia por teleconferencia y le explica la nueva situación con Lois y Clark, les dice: "Muchachos cambie el plan, ahora Lois y Clark son extraños, no se conocen, porque Jor- El les borró sus recuerdos, así que Oliver y Bruce acérquense a Lois como buenos amigos gánense su confianza, Jimmy la vigilará en el trabajo, Bart, Dina, Victor y AC tienen que proteger a la ciudad de día y Clark la protegerá por la noche, de esta forma nunca se verán"

Bruce dice:" Chloe, no sé cuál es el motivo, pero tú conoces a Lois y Clark mejor que nosotros, ellos ahora son extraños para sí mismos y no se conozcan" suspiro "pero sus mentes y sus corazones tal vez sí"

Chloe responde: "Para eso estamos trabajando juntos" luego regresó a su casa, esperó hasta que Lois se despertará y le dijo que ella tuvo un accidente el mismo día en que la ciudad fue atacada por Domsdays y estuvo inconsciente por tres semanas, ahora ella vive con ella y Jimmy en su nuevo lugar en Metrópolis, Lois aceptó su explicación, pero creía que algo faltaba en su vida, volvió a trabajar para el Daily Planet, pero se sentía un poco enojada porque nunca Chloe y Jimmy le dejaban salir sola.

 **Una semana después**

Lois llegó a trabajar en el Daily Planet, cuando entró en la redacción, vio el escritorio de Clark ocupado con el nuevo interno, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a él diciendo: "¡Hey intruso este escritorio tiene dueño, así que levántate!" pensó: _"Wow, ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué digo esto? Esta mesa siempre ha estado sola después que Chloe dejó el periódico"_

El interno se levantó, sonríe y dice: "Lo siento Lane, sólo estaba leyendo el periódico de hoy" señaló hacia el papel y sale del escritorio.

Lois lo vio y dijo: "Borrón impide robo al banco" pensó: "¡Demonios! ¿Quién eres tú?" se sienta en su puesto, encendió la computadora, comenzó a trabajar, Jimmy se acerca a ella, porque le vio pensativa y le dice: "Hola Lois ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Lois sale de sus pensamientos, le mira y dice: "Hola Jimbo ¿Qué hay de nuevo para hoy?" Jimmy vio el diario y lo agarró, Lois le vio, frunció el ceño diciéndole: "Disculpa hombre, déjala prensa ahí, por favor"

Jimmy dice: "¡Vamos! Lois, vas a seguir con esa cosa del Borrón, estás loca"

Lois se levanta de la silla, dice: "Él es un héroe" ve el periódico "la ciudad debe estar agradecida por su cuidado, me gustaría verle la cara para darle las gracias por su trabajo" mira a Jimmy: "Vamos a Jimbo, el deber llama" se retiran.

En la fortaleza Clark recibía su formación en el día, en la noche vigila la ciudad, pero ese día se sentía angustiado, Jor-El lo percibe y le pregunta: _"¿Kal-El qué te está pasando?"_

Clark caminando en círculos, le dice: "¿Padre, por qué sólo salgo de noche?"

Jor-El le responde: _"Porque es tu misión, vigilar la ciudad de noche, ahora es momento de partir"_ Clark asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Clark llegó a la azotea del Daily Planet está pensando en sus sueños con una hermosa morena con ojos avellanos, todas las noches tiene el mismo sueño, pero él no siente confianza en Jor-El, de repente escuchó una voz a lo lejos que decía: _"Hey mortales, soy cinturón negro..."_ su voz era conocida, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

Esa noche Lois decide escaparse y dar un paseo por las calles de Metrópolis, lejos de Jimmy, Chloe, Oliver y Bruce desde que se despertó, no estaba sola alguien siempre la acompañaba, mientras paseaba estaba pensando en sus sueños con un extraño hombre guapo y con un mirada azul-verde oscura, todas las noches tiene el mismo sueño, ella no le dice a nadie, porque no le inspiraban confianza, alguien se acerca a ella por detrás agarrando su hombro, Lois se vuelve para ver a un hombre con una pistola, ella le dice: "¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa?" dio un paso atrás.

El hombre le sonríe maliciosamente y la vio con ganas, diciéndole: "bueno, bueno, que está haciendo una bella dama caminando sola en la ciudad"

Lois le responde: "No es asunto tuyo" el hombre se le aproxima e inmediatamente Lois le da un golpe por su entrepierna, el hombre cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Lois dice: "Hey hombre, soy cinturón negro es mejor que corras antes de que acabe contigo" el hombre se enfureció y le disparó, Lois cruzó sus brazos a manera de protegerse y cerró ojos, de repente sintió un escudo frente a ella, abrió los ojos para ver la espalda de un hombre vestido de negro, alto y fuerte, le mira con asombro, Clark está lanzando fuego con la mirada a la pistola y bloqueando las balas con su cuerpo, el hombre sintió que el arma se calentó quemándole la mano, gritó, tiró el arma y salió corriendo.

 **En la casa de Chloe**

Jimmy llega a casa, encontró a Chloe sentada leyendo un libro se acercó a ella le dio un beso, Chloe le sonríe y le pregunta: "Cariño ¿dónde está Lois?"

Jimmy se sienta a su lado y responde: "Oliver la invitó a cenar"

Chloe frunció el ceño de manera extraña y dice: "¡Oliver! Si él está en Star City con Bruce en una reunión de negocios"

Jimmy abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro y dice: "¡Oh! Lois me mintió, me dijo que Oliver la invitó a cenar y le creí" Chloe se levanta camina a su PC apretó un botón y comienza una teleconferencia.

 **En las calles de Metrópolis**

Clark se debe ir, pero sintió una mano cálida en la espalda que lo detuvo, además, tuvo la necesidad de saber ¿quién era? Giro para encontrarse con una chica con pantalones vaqueros, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marrón, de pie en frente de él, le pregunta: "¿Estás bien?"

Lois asintió con la cabeza y lo ve buscándole algo conocido, se acerca a él, le vio con asombro su camiseta negra llena de agujeros hechos por las balas, le tocó el pecho desnudo, Clark sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo sintiendo sus manos sobre él, dio un paso atrás lejos de ella, Lois mira sus profundos ojos verdes-azules y le dice: "No lo puedo creer" duda por un segundo, pensó: _"esa piel le he sentido antes"_ sonríe y le dice: "tú eres el Borrón"

Clark pensó en las palabras de Jor-El: _"Nadie debe verte hijo mío"_ suspiro y le dice: "Sí, lo soy, lo siento señorita debo irme, mi padre me dice que no hable con extraños" era obvio que él sabía sobre de esta chica, pero ¿de dónde?

Lois le mira con picardía sonríe y dice: "Oh, pobrecito su papá no le deja salir solo, seguro que se lo va a comer el coco"

Clark frunció el ceño le iba a decir algo cuando un flash viene a su mente _"Oh pobre Clarkie tiene gripe"_ sacude la cabeza, frunció el ceño y dice: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Lois tuvo un flash _"Mira su rostro"_ sacude la cabeza, le dice: "Lois Lane, Daily Planet, quiero hacerte una entrevista"

Clark tuvo un flash _"Esta es una solicitud para trabajar para el Daily Planet"_ cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos, le mira y dice: "Okey señorita, esto no está bien" la toma entre sus brazos a súper velocidad se va allí.

El sitio tenía paredes de cristal donde se podía ver las luces de la ciudad, es un apartamento lujosamente decorado, Lois bajo de sus brazos, caminando admira el lugar, Clark la sigue, ella se acerca a la ventana observa a la ciudad, se llevó las manos en las caderas y luego gira a verlo y le dice: "¿Dónde estamos?"

Clark se encoge de hombros, dijo: "No lo sé, creo que he estado aquí antes"

Lois frunció el ceño y dice: "¿Sabes que estamos invadiendo una propiedad privada Sr. Borrón?" Clark está en silencio mirándola tratando de recordar dónde la había visto, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Lois viendo su actitud estaba nerviosa le pregunta: "¿Qué pasa?" dio un paso atrás para ser bloqueada por la pared.

Clark se acerca a ella, situó las manos en la pared a cada lado de su cara, Lois posa su manos sobre su pecho para frenarlo, con una mirada profunda Clark le dice: "Te conozco te he visto antes"

Lois observa a sus ojos verdes-azules, su cara le parece familiar, le dice: "Lo mismo me está pasando, te conozco" de repente algunos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a sus mentes.

…Cuando se conocieron en el campo de maíz, Martha les atrapa en el baño, lanzo a Clark en al agua en la escuela, la conversación acerca de la harley… Clark se enfrenta a sus ojos avellanos, Lois hizo lo mismo… la lucha de ambos con Titan, el baile erótico de Lois en el club, la vio desnuda en el baño… sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza… en el hospital después del jueves negro… Clark sostiene su rostro acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, Lois todavía mantiene sus manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo…el beso en el callejón, el día de San Valentín y la K-roja... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… rompió Oliver con ella y Clark le dio consuelo, el DVD de Lana, Lois le dio consuelo, la prueba del detector de mentiras, la charla en el establo sobre su alma gemela… Lois desliza sus manos hasta su cuello, Clark frunció el ceño mirando con nostalgia a sus ojos avellanos le dice: "¿Lois?" lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas suspiro "Mi Lane" puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a él; Lois asintió llorando también le dice: "Sí, y tú eres Clark, mi Smallville, te encontré" él cubre sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado.

El celular de Lois comenzó a sonar, dejan besarse, Lois tomó el celular de su bolsillo, vio la pantalla para ver el nombre de Chloe, frunció el ceño, sentía rabia hacia su prima, Clark ve el aparato, lee la pantalla, lo agarró y rompió con una mano, frunció el ceño, dice: "Lois, tenemos que hablar de esto, mi padre..."

Lois le interrumpió: "Borró nuestras mentes y algo me dice que Chloe le está ayudando, ven" Lois sostuvo su mano y caminan hacia el sofá, sentados allí frente a frente, Lois comenzó a hablar todo lo ocurrido después de que escuchó su conversación fuera de la habitación del hospital, oyó cuando Chloe le botó como a un perro hasta que fue a la cueva Kawatche "... lo último que recuerdo es que caí inconsciente cuando una luz azul me rodeó, entonces desperté en la casa de Chloe y ella me contó una historia diferente para convencerme, pero no le creía" Clark sostenía sus manos entre las suyas, las conduce hasta su boca y las besó mientras Lois seguía hablándole: "Smallville todas estas noches tuve sueños contigo" agarra su rostro le ve a sus ojos, suspiro "realmente desde antes de que tu padre borrara nuestros recuerdos hasta hoy, siempre he estado soñando contigo" le dio una sonrisa dulce "mi subconsciente no dejó que me olvidara de ti"

Clark tomó aliento y comenzó a hablar: "Lois, el día que desapareciste, mi mundo se vino abajo, no querría ver a Oliver y Chloe, ellos me recordaban que te había perdido" suspiro "por eso decidí hacer mi entrenamiento con mi padre, abrazar mi destino para proteger al mundo y mantenerme alejado de toda la gente, pero vuelves a mi vida en el accidente del metro" con lágrimas en los ojos: "Ese día supe que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas" suspiro agarrando su rostro mirando a sus ojos avellanos: "Te amo Lois Lane" le dio un beso.

 **En la casa de Chloe**

Chloe: "Bueno chicos Lois se ha perdido, la llame, pero no me respondió, no sé dónde está, tenemos que encontrarla, antes de que Clark y ella se vean"

Oliver: "Pero ¿cómo sucedió?"

Jimmy: "Me engañó, me dijo que tú la invitaste a cenar"

Bruce: "Es obvio que ella nunca creyó en nosotros ¡Chloe! Lois no es estúpida"

Chloe: "¡Lo sé! Sólo es mi prima, la quiero como a una hermana, no quiero que ella sufra todo lo que hemos sufrido por ayudar a Clark"

Bruce: "Mira, cuando yo los vi en el hospital, vi una fuerte conexión entre ambos, es algo inevitable, si se ven sus mentes recordaran todo"

Oliver: "Chloe, Bruce tiene la razón, creo que Lois es el motivo porque Clark se había ido y ahora que regresó no puede permanecer lejos de ella, ni tú y Jor-El los pueden separar"

Jimmy: "Es cierto mi amor, CK y Lois son la pareja perfecta, creo que van a encontrar el camino para continuar con su destino sin afectar a nadie"

Victor: "Disculpen consejeros de parejas, mientras estaban hablando con Chloe, he estado buscando a los tortolitos y los vi en una imagen de seguridad, Clark salvó a Lois, la tomó en sus brazos y se fue a súper velocidad"

Chloe: "¿A dónde se han ido?"

Victor: "No lo sé"

Bart: "¿Sí quieres, voy a buscarlos en la granja, el Talon o la cueva katwache?"

Chloe: "No, está bien, déjalos en paz, voy a tener que esperar, adiós chicos gracias por todo" concluyó la teleconferencia. Se queda pensativa y Jimmy le está mirando, le pregunta: "¿Qué estás pensando?"

 **En el apartamento de Clark**

Continúan besándose, Clark coloca a Lois en su regazo, agarró su trasero con sus manos se levanta del sofá, Lois puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark camina con Lois en sus brazos a la habitación, entró, apoyando su espalda contra la pared elimina su chaqueta tirándola al suelo, sitúa su entrepierna contra la de ella, comienza a frotarle suavemente su sexo, suelta su boca, pasa a besar su cuello, Lois sentía tembladores por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más oportunidad, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros agarró su camiseta para levantarla lentamente hasta descartarla, luego puso sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo fuera de ella, lo ve seria y le dice: "Clark ¿es verdad acerca de ti" suspiro "me refiero al sueño que hemos tenido, tú eres de otro planeta, la kriptonita verde, negra, roja, azul sea cual sea, y todo lo demás, recuerdas nuestra última conversación en el hospital?"

Clark miró hacia abajo al piso asintió tristemente le dice: "Sí es cierto todo acerca de mí" le mira sus ojos avellanos: "Entiendo sí no quieres estar cerca de mí, me puedes dejar, voy a respetar tu decisión, debo entrenar con mi papá para seguir mi destino, además de Chloe tiene razón es peligroso estar..."de repente Lois le agarraba por el borde del jean lo acerca a ella y lo besó dulcemente, Clark se sorprende, deja de besarlo, le mira y dice: "Smallville ¿Quién te dijo que Lois Lane, osea yo, quiere estar lejos de ti?"

Clark la mira en silencio por unos segundos, luego habla: "Nadie, sólo que Jor-El y Chloe me dijeron que..." es interrumpido por Lois hablando con voz fuerte: "Al diablo Jor-El, Chloe y todo el mundo puede decir misa, el punto aquí es entre tú y yo, es que Lois Lane quiere estar con Clark Kent o Kal-El, no me importa si eres extraterrestre, siempre vas a ser mi Smallvile, mi chico de granja estúpido porque…" toma aliento "porque te amo"

Clark besándola con pasión poco a poco levanta su camiseta hasta que metió las manos debajo de ella, acariciando su espalda sintiendo su piel, Lois sintió erizársele la piel, le desabrochó sus jeans, luego abrazó su duro cuerpo acariciándole su espalda de arriba abajo, pone sus manos bajo sus pantalones vaqueros agarrándole el trasero; Clark sintió escalofríos, le quitó la camiseta, le ve con ganas, levantándola en sus brazos la tiende en la cama, la besó suavemente; Lois le abrazó por el cuello acariciando sus cabellos con sus dedos; Clark desabrochó sus pantalones vaqueros, Lois abrió las piernas para acunarlo entre sus piernas, Clark comenzó a menearse suave y sensualmente, besándole su cuello; Lois acariciando sus hombros de ojos cerrados, sienten como la pasión y el deseo invaden sus cuerpos, Clark a súper velocidad eliminó el resto de sus ropas, comenzaron a hacer el amor apasionadamente en cuerpo y el alma.

 **1 hora después...**

Están profundamente dormidos abrazados de repente Lois se despierta gritando: "¡Clark no!" se sienta rápidamente estaba sudorosa, Clark se sienta a su lado le pregunta: "¿Qué sucede?"

Lois llorando lo ve y responde: "Tengo miedo" le contó sus pesadillas de muerte, violencia, otros extraterrestres malos, Clark abrazándola le dice: "Yo te protegeré de tus miedos, soy tu héroe, ¿recuerdas?"

Lois deja de abrazarlo, sosteniendo su rostro, le dice: "Smallville, una vez en tu vida encuentras a alguien que pondrá tu mundo al revés, pero te levantará cuando te sientes mal, ese eres tú para mí"

Clark le da un besito: "Mi ángel del cielo no tienes más que temer, hoy como ayer, siempre me vas a tener" le ve a los ojos avellanos sosteniendo su cara "sólo me importa tu amor"

Lois con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dice: "Viendo que es difícil de creer, estamos en el cielo, y el amor es todo lo que necesito, lo encontré allí en tu corazón"

Clark le besa en la mejilla: "Te prometo que te voy a cuidar, sólo para amarte voy a vivir cuando estás triste aquí voy a estar, con este gran amor que siento por ti nunca vas a llorar, eres la única"

Lois lo abrazó: "He estado esperando tanto tiempo para que algo llegue por amor, ahora mis sueños se están haciendo realidad en las buenas y en las malas voy a estar allí por ti"

Clark le acuesta en la cama: "Mi principal fuerza está en tu amor está en mi interior, mi meta es dártelo, demostrártelo sin razón con el corazón, y Te amo"

Lois responde: "Te amo", empezaron a hacer el amor fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola estos son los últimos capítulos de ésta historia les invito a disfrutarlos...**

 **Capítulo 34**

Lois se despierta, ve a Clark profundamente dormido, sonríe le da un beso se levanta de la cama se colocó la camiseta y las bragas, se dirigió a la sala de estar observando la elegancia del lugar, pensó: _"¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ¿Quién es el propietario de este lugar?"_ se encoge de hombros. En el dormitorio Clark se despierta vio que Lois no estaba a su lado, frunció el ceño cerró los ojos usó su súper oído para escuchar el latido de su corazón en otro sitio, se levantó de la cama se dirigió a la sala para verla parda admirando la vista frente al ventanal, sonríe se aproxima a ella. Lois suspira estaba de brazos cruzados camina hasta la pared de cristal para ver el amanecer en la ciudad, la vista era espectacular, ver la luz del sol en los edificios reflejándose en las ventanas le parecía encantador suspiro, y pensó: _"Wow, no lo puedo creer, Chloe ¡Mi prima! ¿Cómo me hizo esto? Trabajar en conjunto con Jor-El qué"_ de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus manos acariciando su vientre, presionando su espalda a su musculoso cuerpo, sus labios besando su cuello. Lois sonríe puso sus manos sobre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos con los suyo, le dice: "Buenos días Smallville"

Clark entre beso y beso: "Buenos días Lane, te amo, te deseo, quiero que seas mía" ella se volvió hacia él, Clark abrazándola por la cintura besándola suavemente sexy, saboreando sus labios, Lois situó sus manos en sus brazos acariciándolos, besándolo de la misma forma.

Se besaron durante unos instantes hasta que Lois dejó sus labios, pone cara seria y pensativa, Clark mirándola le preguntó: "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Lois: "Chloe y Jor-El, necesitamos una explicación por parte de ambos" suspiro "Por qué Chloe me hizo esto es mi sangre, mi prima, es como una hermana para mí, tu mejor amiga, por qué"

Clark: "Preciosa, tienes que entenderla, ella te protege, te ama porque eres su única familia, su padre está en un programa de protección de testigos, su madre en una clínica mental" pone cara de cachorro triste "además, debe sentir miedo, cada vez que alguien sabe de mi verdadera identidad está en peligro" pone cara seria "Lois..."

Lois le interrumpió: "¡Cállate Clark esta es mi decisión yo...!" Clark le da un apasionado beso, Lois le corresponde.

Se dejan de besar Clark le sonríe y dice: "Chloe no sabe que yo te voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario" suspira "pero Jor-El no tiene sentimientos es una mente artificial"

Lois: "Amor está bien, encontraremos la manera en que él entienda, ya verás" mirando alrededor de la sala le preguntó: "¿De quién es este lugar?"

Clark suspira y dice: "Es mío"

Lois rápidamente se separa de él con asombro dice: "Es tuyo ¡Vamos!"

Clark bajó los ojos al suelo, avergonzado le dice: "Es cierto hace unos años, mi mamá estaba embarazada y perdió el bebé por mi culpa" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Lois se acerca a él "Mis padres estaban devastados por la pérdida de su bebe" lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Lois le agarró la cara "después de eso" Lois está acariciando su rostro "tomé el anillo de kriptonita roja me vine a Metrópolis e hice muchas cosas malas, trabajé para un gánster, él me dio este lugar como recompensa por mi trabajo" Lois le da un beso tierno Clark le abrazó "anoche, te traje aquí porque era el único sitio que recordaba, no sabía a dónde llevarte"

Lois ve a sus ojos verdes-azules y lo besó por un largo rato, soltaron sus labios, Lois le dice: "Está bien mi bello, bello, lo más importante es que volviste con tus padres y ahora eres un Boy Scout" le sonríe, mira su cuerpo dándole un divertido vistazo de arriba hacia abajo para percatarse que no estaba vestido, mirándolo de manera sexy a su cuerpo musculoso y fuerte, perfectamente delineado como el de un dios griego.

Clark le observa, su largo cabello suelto y despeinado, dándole un aspecto salvajemente sexy, sus pezones duros a través de su camiseta, sus diminutas tangas bien ceñidas a sus curveadas caderas y sus delgadas y esbeltas piernas, desató la pasión, mirándola con deseos, le dice: "Luces muy sexy recién levantada" la agarró a su súper velocidad a la habitación, la acostó en la cama acunándose entre sus piernas, sosteniendo su rostro mirándola a sus ojos, le dice: "No sé, cómo pude vivir sin ti todo este tiempo" le besó los ojos "sin tus hermosos ojos avellanos" Lois le ve, él le besó su boca "sin el dulce sabor de tus labios" su corazón latía a mil por hora, Clark con la punta de su nariz acaricia su cuello "sin tu rico aroma de cerezo salvaje" Lois con sus manos se aferra a las sábanas, Clark le da un ligero ascenso, colocó sus manos bajo su camiseta levantándola lentamente hasta descartarla "sin la suavidad de tu piel" Lois sentía escalofríos por todo sobre su cuerpo, Clark hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, Lois siente erizársele la piel, Clark puso sus manos en sus tangas descartándoselas lentamente para acariciar sus piernas mientras lo hace, luego las lanza al suelo, acariciándola, le abre las piernas se acuna en ellas, la besó en sus carnosos labios, los suelta, ve a sus orbes avellanos, le dice: "sin estar dentro de ti" con un movimiento suave entró en ella.

Lois le siente dentro de ella, cierra sus ojos, los abre, toma su rostro entre sus manos mirando a sus profundos ojos verdes-azules, le dice: "Te amo Smallville, no te imaginas cuánto te he extrañado, todo este tiempo"

Clark comenzó a moverse lentamente, dice: "Vida, quiero llevarte a mi galaxia" empujando en ella más, más, más y más, Lois envuelve sus piernas debajo su trasero, aferrándose a su cuerpo, con sus manos sobre su espalda acariciándola, Clark besándole su cuello, sus hombros, sus labios, con sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo, su empuje es más intenso, Lois al sentir sus apasionado arrebato le entierra sus uñas con cada embestida que dio en ella, ambos se mueven al ritmo de las olas, sus cuerpos sudaban, vibraban por la pasión que sentían al hacer el amor, mirándose el uno al otro a sus ojos, Clark embestía más, más, más y más, Lois presiona su miembro con sus paredes internas, siente que llega al clímax y le dice: "¡Dios Claaaark"

Clark llegando, dice:" ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Loiiiis!"Dándole las últimas estocadas le abraza y exhala: "Mi Lane, te amo" Lois abrazándolo fuertemente presionándole contra su cuerpo en un susurro: "Te amo, mi bello bello" se besan.

Clark está aún sobre ella con la cabeza descansando en su pecho, Lois está acariciando sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos, él todavía dentro de ella, va a salir, por temor a que su fuerte cuerpo le estuviera aplastando el suyo, pero Lois se lo impide abrazándole le dijo: "Está bien, no me haces daño, quédate mi amor, déjame tenerte en mis brazos" Clark sonríe y dice: "Vida, no dejas de sorprenderme cerró los ojos y se duerme mientras que Lois le acaricia.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **Apartamento de Chloe**

Chloe está sentada pensando cuando estaba en el hospital el día en que fue herido Jimmy por Davis Bloom y Lois desapareció...

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Oliver, Dinah y Bart se encontraban en la sala de espera con Chloe, mientras que el Dr. Emil y otros médicos están operando a Jimmy, Chloe caminando de un lado a otro con angustia, sin saber de él._

 _Oliver la ve, le dice: "Cálmate Chloe, Jimmy va a estar bien"_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza y vio al sitio donde estaba su mejor amigo; Clark parado frente a la ventana, Chloe observa su rostro preocupado, pensó en acercársele, pero John Jones llegó a donde Clark le dijo algo, Clark le da la espalda, luego el marciano camina hacia donde ella se encuentra, mirando a todo el mundo pregunta: "¿Cómo está Jimmy?"_

 _Chloe le respondió: "No lo sé todavía" suspira: "John ¿qué sabes de Lois?"_

 _John le mira a los ojos y dice: "Lo siento, Lois no aparece por ningún lugar, hemos estado buscando, pero parece que se la ha comido la tierra"_

 _Chloe vio a Clark se acerca a él y le dice: "Clark, tenemos que hacer algo, Lois no aparece "Clark todavía de espaldas a ella, está en silencio mirando hacia fuera, Chloe continúa hablando: "Por favor, Clark ve por ella"_

 _Clark tenía su rostro sin expresión, le dice: "Lo siento Chloe, pero Clark Kent está muerto, es tiempo de ir a encontrar mi destino" se fue y la dejó en medio de la sala de espera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

Chloe regresar sus pensamientos íntimos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, respira profundo, cierra sus ojos, dejando escapar unas lágrimas, los abre, frunció el ceño y dice: "Ahora, volvió como si nada hubiera sucedido, Lois tiene que saber que Clark no estaba preocupado por ella, nunca le importó, pero por ahora tengo encontrar la manera de cómo hacer para que no se enoje conmigo"

 **Mientras tanto…**

Jimmy se despierta solo en la cama, y ve a Chloe sentada en el sofá pensativa, se levanta, se aproxima a ella y le dice: "Cariño ¿qué estás pensando?"

Chloe le ve sonriendo, le dice: "En Lois debe estar enojada conmigo" suspira "corazón, les pedí a Bart y Víctor buscarlos" Jimmy pone sus manos sobre la cabeza cierra los ojos, los abre, frunció el ceño, la ve a sus ojos con ira, Chloe ve su reacción se levanta del sofá le toma su rostro entre sus manos y calmándole le habla: "Cariño, tranquilízate, lo siento pero no lo he podido evitar, Lois es importante para mí..." fue interrumpida por Jimmy:" ¡NO¡ basta por favor, no lo entiendo, CK y Lois están hechos el uno para otro, Chloe déjalos vivir en paz"

Chloe está llena de ira dejó de sostener su rostro, le dice: "Lo siento, no puedo dejarlo así, porque Clark no hizo nada cuando Lois desapareció, nos dejó, ahora regresa cuando Lois aparece, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso no es justo Jimmy" suspira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dice: "Dios, tenía que decirlo" dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas "estoy muy molesta por su actitud"

Jimmy ve a su mujer asintió con la cabeza respiró profundamente la abrazó, la besó en la frente, mirándola le dice: "Bueno, cariño, eso es algo que deben arreglar entre ellos, CK tenía sus razones para hacerlo, vamos a esperar a que regresen" sonríe ella "ahora llama a Bart y Víctor y diles que detengan la búsqueda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Chloe sonríe asintió con la cabeza, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para hacer la llamada.

 **En la Fortaleza de la Soledad**

Jor-El está esperando la llegada de Clark, pero el lugar está vacío, dice: _"Es extraño que Kal-El no está aquí en este momento, pues amaneció"_ en silencio durante unos pocos segundos _"Lois Lane y mi hijo se encontraron, es lo más seguro, le voy hacer volver en este momento, tienes un destino que continuar, Lois Lane es tu distracción personal, va a desenfocarte"_ comenzó a llamarlo desde una frecuencia kriptoniana que sólo Clark puede escuchar: _"Kal-El, Kal-El, Kal-El, hijo mío, vuelve necesitas terminar tu formación"_

 **Apartamento de Clark**

Clark todavía dormía en los brazo de Lois, escuchaba sus latidos como una canción de cuna, dándole la paz y la tranquilidad, oliendo su aroma de cerezo silvestre, Lois está con la punta de sus dedos estaba acariciando sus cabellos, sus hombros, su espalda, de pronto sintió a Clark abrazándola fuertemente como si algo le estuviera sucediendo, cogió su cara y le ve dolor y miedo en ella, preocupada le dice: "Amor ¿Qué te pasa? Dime"

Clark siente un ruido fuerte dentro de su cabeza y la voz de Jor-El llamándole, mirándola a los ojos, le dice: "Es Jor-El" lágrimas comenzaron a salir "Él quiere que me vaya con él" ambos se sientan de rodillas uno frente al otro.

Lois aún con su rostro entre sus manos, le ve con preocupación comenzó a llorar, con voz temblorosa, le dice: "Amor, cálmate"

Clark está sudando y llorando habla: "Bella, no quiero dejarte nunca más" la abrazó, pero el dolor de cabeza era más fuerte que empezó a temblar.

Lois sintió el cambio y pensó: "Dios, Tengo que ayudarlo" suspiro "tiene que volver" cierra los ojos, los abre "lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo que tomar el riesgo, no puedo verlo así" dejó de abrazarle, agarra su cara, viendo sus ojos verdes-azules, le dice: "Bello, bello, ve" Clark negó con la cabeza, Lois le replica: "Sí, tienes que ir" suspiro "mira, sabemos la verdad de lo que tu padre y mi prima nos hicieron, nuestro amor es fuerte, nadie nos puede separar, pues Jor-El diga lo que diga y haga todo lo que haga, no puede ni contigo ni conmigo, okey"

Clark en lágrimas, le dice: "¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" el dolor era más intenso su respiración es rápida, apretó la boca para no gritar.

Lois se preocupa por él y le dice: "Este es el trato, te vas a la fortaleza y yo voy a la casa de Chloe para hablar con ella, está noche nos vemos aquí" viéndole sufrimiento en su rostro, asevera: "por favor Smallville, vete"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, la besó, y le dice: "Te amo bella" se viste a súper velocidad y se fue.

Lois respondió: "Te amo, bello, bello" suspira secándose lágrimas dice: "Ahora, Chloe Sullivan, tenemos que hablar"

 **En la Fortaleza de la Soledad**

Clark llegó, gritando: "¡Jor-El Jor-El Aquí estoy! ¿Qué quieres?" Jor-El está en silencio, Clark se llena de ira y volvió a gritar: "¡Jor-El sé lo que nos hicieron" Jor-El todavía está en silencio; Clark apretó los puños y su mandíbula, gritó: "Jor-El! habla" comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado.

Jor-El le respondió: _"Deja a Lois Lane, es una orden,ella es una distracción, tu misión es proteger al mundo, Kal-El, además todos tenemos que sacrificar algo en la vida"_

Clark se detuvo veía a su alrededor con enojo, con gritos dice: "No voy a dejar Lois, la amo, es mía, es la única que me acepta como soy, gracias a ella, estoy aquí" toma aliento "escúchame Jor-El, voy a vivir el resto de mi vida con ella, esta es mi decisión"

Jor-El le respondió: "Vamos a ver"

Clark grita con ira: "Ten cuidado con lo que estás pensando" suspiro "cuando llegué aquí, te dije que estaba listo para comenzar mi formación y estoy listo aún, así que voy a continuar"

Jor-El está en silencio durante unos segundos, Clark sigue viendo a su alrededor esperando una respuesta, Jor-El dice: _"Kal-El, hijo, nunca te había sentido con esa pasión, fuerza, energía, y determinación como ahora"_ silencioso _"ni Jonathan Kent, ni Lana Lang, cuando murieron han despertado tal sentimiento en ti"_ Clark sonríe, Jor–El continúa: _"pero mi orden es que te mantengas alejado de Lois Lane"_

Clark gritó: "¡NUNCA!" suspiro "Cuando cambies de idea, hablaremos" y se fue.

Jor-El dice: _"Kal-El ahora comenzó su última prueba"_

 **Apartamento de Chloe**

Lois llegó, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y los vio sentados en la mesa tomando el desayuno y hablando con otras personas, se escondió para escuchar la conversación entre ellos.

Chloe y Jimmy están desayunando con Bruce, Oliver, Dina, Bart, AC y Víctor.

Chloe: "Chicos ¡buenos días! por favor me dan el parte oficial de anoche ¿cómo fue la jugada? pásame la leche, cariño"

Bart: "Imagínate con el niño explorador perdido en los brazos de tu hermosa prima sexy y caliente" Tomó un panqueque.

Lois abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro, pensó: _"Es un idiota"_

Oliver: "¡Bart! Por favor, Chloe perdónalo" Bebe café.

Bart: "¡Por favor! No me digas ¿qué crees que Clark y Lois hablaron toda la noche?"

Chloe: "¡Bart! Lois y Clark sólo son amigos"

Bart: "¿Amigos?" (Sonríe) "No lo creo"

Dina: "¡Basta Bart! todo estuvo bien, Chloe" Come un pedazo de manzana.

Bruce: "Chloe, alguna noticia de Lois y Clark" muerde una rebanada de pan tostado.

Jimmy: "No hay nada de ellos. Pásame la mantequilla Ollie"

Victor: "Bart y yo, pasamos buscándolos toda la noche, pero parece que no quieren ser encontrados, incluso esta mañana nada" Bebe leche.

Lois no podía creer lo que está escuchando, pensó: _"¡Qué diablos Chloe!"_ Sintió la ira corriendo por su cuerpo, decidió ir a confrontarles, cuando escuchó a Bart diciendo: "Vamos Chloe sabías que tu plan se iba ir abajo, vigilando a Lois todo el tiempo, Clark nunca se acercaría a ella "

AC: "¡Cállate! Deja de decir tonterías"

Lois sigue escuchando con asombro.

Bart: "¡Tonterías, por favor! ha sido un infierno desde que CK regresó, primero Chloe se alió con el loco de Jor-El, nada más y nada menos que el papá de Clark para borrar sus recuerdos, luego, pone a Jimmy a vigilar a Lois en el trabajo, al igual que Oliver y Bruce haciéndoles de mejor amigo o enamorado y por último a ti, Dina, Victor y yo a cuidar de Clark mientras que protegía y ayudaba a la gente en Metrópolis"

Lois todavía les escucha, de repente siente su presencia, sonríe y gira para verlo, Clark se acerca a ella, la abrazó, Lois hizo lo mismo se besan, sueltan sus labios, Lois en voz baja pregunta: "¿cómo te fue?"

Clark frunció el ceño y dice: "¡Mal! Jor-El me ha pedido que te deje, le dije que no y volví por ti"

Lois tomó su rostro, le besa en los labios y luego dice: "Está bien Smallville"

Clark le sonríe, dice: "¿y tú?"

Lois le respondió: "Nada aún" lo dejó y se va a donde esta Chloe, Jimmy y los demás, Clark la observa y la sigue.

Chloe: "¡Deja Bart! por favor, lo hice por el bien de Lois" suspiro "porque creo que..." es interrumpida por Lois: "Por mi bien Chloe" Todos saltaron del susto al oír la voz de Lois detrás de ellos.

Oliver le mira de pie en la puerta y detrás de ella está Clark, le dice: "¿Dónde has estado Lois estábamos preocupados por ti?"

Lois le mira con rabia, camina hacia ellos y le gritó: ¡Cállate! Lo sé todo, mi prima y sus cómplices me mintieron, en mi cara, como si yo fuera idiota"

Chloe se levanta, le dice: "Lois déjame explicarte..." vio a Clark detrás de Lois, frunció el ceño y dice: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lois responde: "Clark está conmigo, estoy aquí porque necesito saber, ¿por qué tú y Jor-El, borraron nuestros recuerdos para que Smallville y yo no nos viéramos nunca más?" con ira gritó: "¡Dime Chloe Sullivan!"

Chloe se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, le dice: "Porque cuando desapareciste, le pedí ayuda a él para encontrarte y él se negó, nos dejó solos, ahora apareces y Clark como si nada" suspira observa a Clark a sus ojos, con enojado le dice: "Ahora señor Kent ¿Por qué le interesa Lois? ¿Por qué estás con ella?"

Clark se acerca a Lois por detrás, la abrazó por la cintura, pone sus manos sobre su vientre entrelazando sus dedos, poza su mejilla en la suya, Lois coloca sus manos sobre las suyas acariciándolas con sus dedos, Clark ve a Chloe directo a sus ojos y responde: "Yo estoy con Lois, porque la amo"

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Porque la amo...

Chloe abrió la boca y los ojos con asombro, Jimmy sonríe y dice con emoción: "¡Lo sabía!"

Bart vio a Oliver y le dice: "¡Ya ves man! no pasaron la noche hablando"

Oliver abrió la boca para hablar, pero Chloe le interrumpió gritando: "¡Todo el mundo silencio!" camina hacia donde está Lois y Clark, tomó a Lois por el brazo y le dice: "Ven conmigo señorita" mira a Clark, frunció el ceño y le dice: "Déjala"

Clark aprieta a Lois contra su cuerpo, mirando a Chloe desafiándola, Lois sintió la tensión entre ambos, apoyó la nuca en el pecho de Clark, movió un poco la cabeza, lo mira y le dice: "Está bien, Smallville, tengo que hablar con ella a solas" Clark asintió con la cabeza y la dejó. Lois y Chloe se van a la habitación, dejando a Clark en el comedor con Jimmy y compañía.

 **En el dormitorio**

Lois se sentó en la cama mientras que Chloe está de pie delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados mirándola en silencio, Lois decide romper el silencio diciéndole: "Si me vas a tener aquí, sin hablar me voy"

Chloe suspira y dice: "¿Cómo te enamoraste de Clark?" comenzó a caminar de lado a lado "lo último que supe es que se trataban como perros y gatos" Lois le seguía con la mirada, Chloe se detuvo frente a ella "ahora después de lo que pasó con Doomsday, desapareciste por tres semanas y vienes a mí con esto" Observa a Lois abrir la boca para hablar, pero Chloe no le deja, diciendo: "No, no, no, no he terminado todavía" Lois asintió, cruzó los brazos y continua escuchándole.

Chloe seguía: "Lois cuando desapareciste, Clark no quería encontrarte, le pedí ayuda y me contestó que Clark Kent había muerto y se fue" toma un respiro "además, Clark toda su vida ha estado enamorado de Lana, recuerda el día de mi boda, cuando vio a Lana, el mundo se desapareció, sólo fueron ellos, por favor prima, no lo conoces como yo" con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dice: "Lois, no quiero que salgas lastimada, te amo" Lois se levanta de la cama abrazándola, Chloe le abrazó también, duraron unos instantes y dejaron de abrazarse.

Lois sostiene su cara entre sus manos, mirando a sus ojos, le dice: "Cloé, sé todo acerca de Clark, antes de verlo en el hospital"

Chloe abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro, Lois sonríe y asiente, Chloe le dice: "¿Cómo?"

Lois la captura por su brazo y le sentó en la cama junto a ella, toma un respiro, le dice: "Bueno, mientras estaba inconsciente en el hospital tuve un sueño interesante acerca de Clark y yo"

Chloe está en shock, dice: "¡un sueño!"

Lois: "Sí, un sueño donde Clark me dijo la verdad sobre de sí mismo"

Chloe sorprendida, dice: "¡de sí mismo!"

Lois: "De dónde vienen sus súper poderes, sus debilidades y lo más importante que me ama, también sé sobre ti, AC, Dina, Victor, Ollie y el estúpido de Bart" comenzó a decirle las cosas que ocurrieron en el sueño de forma general.

Chloe le escuchó con atención, cuando Lois terminó, le dice: "Dios, no lo puedo creer" pensando unos minutos "pero Lois dime algo, ahora en el mundo real ¿cómo tú y Clark se enamoraron?"

Lois: "Porque Clark tuvo el mismo sueño, cuando fue a verme al hospital, hablamos de ello" de repente Lois sintió a Clark enojado con otra persona.

Chloe: "¡Wow! prima es increíble" vio la cara de Lois seria y pensativa "Lo ¿qué está pasando?"

Lois: "Es Clark, no sé cómo, pero puedo sentir cuando está enojado, triste, feliz vamos Chloe" se levantaron de la cama y se fueron.

 **En el comedor**

Clark está de pie en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirando a todo el mundo, Jimmy decide romper el silencio y le dice: "CK, por qué no te sientas con nosotros para tomar el desayuno mientras las chicas están hablando" Clark niega con la cabeza.

Bart le mira, sonríe y le dice: "¡Vamos boy scout! después de una noche loca de pasión con una mujer sexy hot y hermosa, debes sentirse hambriento" sonrisa pícara "mira tú camiseta está rota, tu cabello es un desastre" suspiro "dime algo man, ¿ella es una fiera en la cama? Porque una noche con Lois Lane debe ser increíble" de pronto sintió la mano de Clark agarrándolo por el cuello, todo el mundo dejó la mesa para detener a Clark.

Jimmy le dice: "Vamos CK, ya sabes cómo es Bart y sus bromas"

Clark apretando su cuello: "No, no lo sé"

Bruce se va a acercar a él, pero Clark le dice: "Quédate ahí Wayne" ve a Bart, cara a cara, le dice: "A Lois Lane la respetas, cuidado con lo que dices de ella, porque te la ves conmigo ¿de acuerdo?" Bart asintió.

Clark lo dejó mirando a los otros, les dice: "¿Alguien más?"

Bruce hizo una seña y le dice: "yo"

Clark con ira lo vio y le dice: "¿qué quieres?"

Bruce mirándole a los ojos: "¿Cómo te enamoraste de Lois, porque todo el mundo me dijo que eran como perros y gatos?"

Clark está en silencio sólo lo miraba con enojo, se acordó de su sueño, Bruce estaba enamorado de Lois, camina hacia él cuando estaba cerca le habla: "Ese no es tu problema, Wayne" los dos hombres se miran con ira.

Dina mirándolos, dice: "Hey Clark cálmate, Bruce tiene curiosidad como nosotros"

AC: "Sí, boy scout, es verdad"

Clark sigue viendo a Bruce, le respondió: "No es asunto tuyo"

Victor: "¡Hey man! ¿Qué pasa? Tienes Red-K"

Clark: "Contigo va lo mismo"

Oliver: "Tal vez el entrenamiento con tu padre te ha cambiado, mira primero casi ahorcas a Bart, ahora quieres una pelea con Bruce, Clark estamos en el mismo equipo"

Clark vuelve la cara para mirar a Oliver y le grita: "¿En el mismo equipo y le siguió el juego a Chloe?" mirando a todo el mundo les grita: "traidores, trabajaron juntos para separarme de Lois, ¿eso es estar en el mismo equipo?"

Oliver: "¡Qué puedes esperar de nosotros si nos dejaste sin decir una palabra!"

Jimmy mira toda la tensión, entre ellos, les dice: "Muchachos, creo que es mejor se vayan de aquí ahora, es un asunto de familia"

Bruce mirando a Clark respondió: "Olvídalo, no quiero irme de aquí, que Smallville nos explique"

Clark frunció el ceño lo ve, iracundo le habla: "Te dije que Lois sólo puede llamarme Smallville ¿por qué quieres saber? ¿Te gusta mi novia?"

Bruce sonríe malignamente y le dice: "Lois es importante para mí, es mi amiga, también la quiero como a…" fue interrumpido por Clark agarrándolo por el cuello, llenó de ira, dice: "¡Basta Wayne!"

Lois está entrado en la habitación con Chloe oyó las palabras de Bruce y vio la escena entre ellos, diciéndole: "Clark Déjalo!" Clark al escuchar las palabras de Lois, le suelta de inmediato.

Lois se acerca a donde está Clark le agarra la mano, observa a Bruce y pregunta: "¿Estás bien?" Bruce asintió con la cabeza "Genial, ahora me escucha todo el mundo, Clark tenía sus razones para marcharse y cuando esté listo para hablar lo hará ¿de acuerdo?" Todo el mundo asintió. Lois se lleva a Clark para dormitorio.

Mientras caminan Chloe le dice: "¡Wow prima! realmente están conectados" todo el mundo vio como Lois se llevó a Clark.

Jimmy se acerca a ella, le dice: "Cariño ¿qué quieres decir?"

Bruce: "Chloe, por favor dinos algo"

Chloe les ve, dice: "Bueno chicos" mira a Bruce "mantente alejado de Lois, es una mujer comprometida y si sigues molestando, Clark te va a matar" ve a los otros "vamos a terminar el desayuno y les contaré"

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a sentar en la mesa.

 **En el dormitorio**

Lois le sentó en la cama con ella de pie frente a él, Clark le agarra por la cintura, abrió las piernas para acercarla más a él, Lois sostiene su rostro entre sus manos, inclina la cabeza para ver a sus ojos verdes-azules, acariciándolo con sus pulgares le dice: "Amor ¿dime quién pasó la noche conmigo?" Clark está en silencio, escuchándole "¿A quién le dije que lo amo?" Clark abrazándola, comenzó a acariciar su espalda "¿Quién hizo el amor conmigo toda la noche y esta mañana?" le da un besito "entonces ¿Por qué estás celoso?"

Clark le ve a sus orbes avellanos, le dice: "Vida, no estoy celoso, confío en ti" toma una respiración profunda "pero primero Bart me hizo enojar con lo que dijo, entonces tu amigo Bruce me dijo que él te quiere" Lois está acariciando sus cabellos "Lane, no sé qué me sucede, cuando alguien se mete contigo, me vuelvo loco"

Lois sonríe y le dice: "Smallville, Bart es un idiota y Bruce es un amargado desde que lo conozco, es el mismo, solitario, orgulloso, amargo y oscuro, le busca pleito a todo el mundo, él es el príncipe de Gótica, simplemente te está molestando, no le prestes atención, mi bello, bello" Clark asintió con la cabeza, Lois se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello le besa suavemente, Clark aumenta la intensidad del beso jugando con sus carnosos labios introduciendo su lengua en su boca explorando cada rincón de ella, se besaron con pasión durante unos instantes hasta soltar sus labios, Clark le ve a los ojos, le pregunto: "¿Cómo te fue con Chloe?"

Lois le acariciaban sus cabellos con la punta de los dedos mirándole le respondió: "Muy bien, creo que ella te perdonará pronto, estaba muy resentida porque te fuiste, pero después de hablar con ella, está más tranquila"

Clark pone sus manos en sus nalgas, acostándola en la cama con él sobre ella, la besa por un largo rato hasta que necesitan la respiración, después de un momento Lois vuelve a besarlo, ambos se besan con pasión hasta que separan sus labios, Clark pone su frente en la suya, ambos recuperando el aliento, Clark le dice: "Vida te amo"

Lois sonríe y dice: "Te amo amor"

Clark sintió un fuerte dolor en su interior como agujas clavadas en sus órganos, Lois vio el dolor en su cara y siente su dolor, Clark se levantó rápidamente de la cama, cayó de rodillas en el piso comenzó a temblar, Lois inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se arrodilla delante él sosteniendo su rostro, mira sus ojos, le dice: "Amor, ¿Qué te pasa?"

Clark está llorando por el dolor, le dice: "Es Jor-El, quiere que vuelva a la fortaleza" le abrazó "Vida no me quiero ir"

Lois comenzó a llorar, acariciando su espalda, le dice: "Está bien mi amor, voy contigo, nos enfrentaremos a él, no te voy a dejar".

Clark siente miedo, dejó de abrazarla, sosteniendo su cara, mirando sus ojos dice: "Lois, tengo que ir solo" siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho "espérame" la besó y se fue.

Lois se quedó llorando, sintió el dolor de Clark como si fuera de ella misma, después de hacer el amor, siente todas las emociones que experimenta Clark, pensó: _"Dios, tengo que hablar con Jor-El"_ lágrimas corren por sus mejillas _"él no nos puede separar, amo a Clark con todas mis fuerzas"_ de repente Chloe abrió la puerta y la vio.

Chloe vio a su prima llorando como una niña, se acerca a ella, se arrodilla sosteniendo su cara le dice: "Lois ¿qué pasó?" Lois le abrazó y lloró desconsoladamente cuando se tranquilizó, le dijo a Chloe lo que sucedió con Clark y Jor-El.

Chloe después de escuchar le pregunta: "¿Prima qué piensas hacer?"

Lois respondió: "Tengo que ir a la fortaleza, tengo que enfrentarlo en este momento" respira "Chloe dame las llaves del auto"

Chloe sonríe y le dice: "Tengo una idea mejor" grito: "Bart, por favor ven"

Lois con asombro le dice: "¡QUÉ! Chloe él es un idiota"

Chloe: "Sí, él es un idiota, pero él es el más rápido del mundo y te puede llevar para irte a la fortaleza en este momento" Lois asintió, Bart entró y le dice: "Ladies"

Chloe le dijo que llevará a Lois y se van a la cueva Kawatche, además le dijo a Lois como llegar a la fortaleza, Bart asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que Chloe le dijo.

 **En la Fortaleza de la Soledad**

Clark llegó a la fortaleza cayó arrodillado y le gritó: "¡Jor-El estoy aquí" sintió dolor "Maldita sea Jor-El!" su vista comenzó a nublarse y hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Jor-El habla: _"Cálmate, hijo mío, Lois Lane viene por tí y pondrá a prueba su amor por ti"_ después de unos pocos minutos Lois llegó allí y vio a Clark inconsciente en el piso corrió hacia él, cayó arrodillada agarra su cara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dice: "Clark ¡despierta!" acariciando sus mejillas "Smallville despierta" las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas "soy Lois" toma un respiro "¡tú Lane! Por favor, vuelve a mí" le dio un beso "no me dejes" lloraba en silencio.

Jor-El dice: _"Bienvenida, señorita Lane"_

Lois se puso de pie, ve a su alrededor y le dice: "¿Qué le hiciste a Clark? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Jor-El: _"Miss Lane, mi hijo tiene una misión que cumplir y tú eres su distracción"_ Clark comenzó a despertar poco a poco y escuchaba a Jor-El: _"Cuando Kal-El vino aquí, lo hizo por ti, porque te había perdido después de que luchó contra Doomsday, tu desapareciste, desde ese día Kal-El se dio cuenta de que eras importante para él"_ silencio _"nunca dijo algo acerca de ti, pero, además de entrenarle, vi en su interior, fue en ese momento que lo supe"_ silenciosa _"Señorita Lane, ¿Kal-El y tu hicieron el amor?"_

Lois se sonrojó, pensó: _"¡Maldita sea Smallville es tu papá, no puedo decirle, es como decirle a la señora Kent o mi papi!"_

Jor-El sintió su malestar y le dice: _"Señorita Lane, después de eso ¿sientes las emociones de Kal-El?"_ Lois se limitó a asentir _"Lois Lane ¿cuánto estás dispuesta a dar por el amor a mi hijo?"_

Clark inmediatamente se puso de pie, lleno de ira grito: "No hay sacrificios" Clark tomó su rostro le miró a los ojos, le dice: "Lois ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lois, mantiene su rostro entre sus mano le dio un beso, ve a sus ojos, le dice: "Smallville ¿estás bien?" toma un respiro "Tuve miedo de perderte"

Jor-El interrumpe el momento preguntándole de nuevo: _"Srta. Lane, estoy esperando por ti, ¿cuánto estás dispuesta a dar por el amor a mi hijo?"_

Clark: "Lois no lo hagas, por favor" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "no te sacrifiques por mí"

Lois: "No quiero perderte, te amo tanto que no puedo dejarte" caen lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Jor-El: _"¿Señorita Lane?"_

Clark suelta a Lois, ve a su alrededor y grita: "Jor-El, no te atrevas"

Lois toma una respiración vio a Clark y le dice: "Lo doy todo si es NECESARIO"

Clark estaba en shock al oír las palabras de Lois, la ve y dice: "¡Lois! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" cayó arrodillado frente a ella, pensó: _"La he perdido"_

Lois se arrodilló ante él, tomando su cara, le dice: "Smallville, ¿confías en mí?"

Clark dejó escapar las lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza, dice: "Sí, pero Jor-El tiene lo que quiere" se abrazan.

Jor-El dice: _"Kal-El, te he dicho que todos tenemos que sacrificar algo en la vida"_ silencio _"¿Lois Lane aceptas unirte a Kal-El el resto de tu vida?"_

Lois se puso de pie, ve a sus ojos azules-verdes y dice: "Sí, quiero"

Jor-El: _"¿Lo Juras?"_

Lois: "Lo Juro"

Jor-El: _"¿Kal-El aceptas unirte a Lois Lane el resto de tu vida?"_

Clark se puso de pie, ve a sus ojos avellanos y dice: "Sí, por siempre y para siempre"

Jor-El: _"¿Lo Juras?"_

Clark: "Lo Juro"

Una luz blanca apareció a su alrededor, después de unos minutos, la luz se apaga, Jor-El les dice: _"Kal-El y Lois Lane están unidos según las leyes de Kripton, en el cuello tienen unos collares con dijes representando por las iníciales de sus nombres, esa es su alianza"_ silencio _"Kal-El, Lois Lane, quiero que sepan sienten lo que siente el otro, esta unión no se puede romper, estarán unidos hasta la muerte"_ Ambos asintieron. Jor-El le habla a Lois: " _Señorita Lane, a partir de hoy usted será un miembro de la Casa de El"_ Clark sonríe y la besa.

 **Tres meses más tarde**

Lois está preparando la cena en su lugar, Clark y ella decidieron dejar el apartamento donde hicieron el amor por primera vez, era su lugar romántico y secreto, nadie sabe dónde está, ni Martha, ni General y Lucy, sólo ellos. Lois tomó clases de cocina con Martha, mientras que Clark estaba entrenando con Jor-El en la fortaleza, estas fueron sus actividades los fines de semana, Lois pensaba que era la forma en cómo se mantienen ocupados, además Martha fue muy paciente con ella, Lois echa un vistazo a la comida para ver que todo este perfecto, cuando su celular sonó, vio en la pantalla el nombre de Chloe, respondió: "¡Hola prima! ¿Qué pasa?"

Chloe: _"Hey Lois ¿dónde has estado? hasta que por fin me contestas"_

Lois sonríe: "Lo siento, estoy haciendo un trabajo extracurricular, dime para que soy buena"

Chloe: _"Te llamo para recordarte nuestra cita para ir a comprar la próxima semana"_

Lois: "Oye prima, lo tengo en mi agenda, además somos los padrinos de Chloe o Jimmy junior"

Chloe: _"Está bien, nos vemos, saludos a Clark"_

Lois: "Bye prima" cerró el celular y continúa la preparación de la cena, ella sonríe porque siente que Clark está llegando.

Clark llegó al apartamento, escucha la voz de Lois diciendo: "Amor en la cocina" Clark sonríe se quita las botas, calcetines, chaqueta y camiseta arrojado las prendas al suelo, camina para allá, le ve, de pie delante de la isla de la cocina, terminando la comida, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas y shorts de lycra azul, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, su cuerpo luce muy sexy, se acerca a ella por detrás, la abrazó por la cintura dándole besos por su cuello, Lois sintió su fuerte cuerpo semidesnudo rozando su espalda, sus labios en su cuello, sonríe y le dice: "bello bello, bienvenido a casa" se vuelve hacia él pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, le da un beso que comenzó suavemente hasta que se intensificó, Clark desliza su lengua dentro de su boca, Lois le da acceso, Clark empujando su cuerpo contra su cuerpo, siguen besándose con pasión disfrutando del momento hasta que son interrumpidos por el teléfono de Lois con tono de timbre de marcha militar, dejan de besarse, tomando aliento, Lois lo ve, le dice: "¿Cómo te fue con papi?"

Clark pone cara de preocupado: "Sólo contesta el teléfono"

Lois le suelta, agarra el teléfono y la responde: "Hola papi, ¿cómo..." Sam interrumpió diciéndole: _"¡Lois! ¿Cómo es posible, que hayas tenido un secreto de Estado así?"_ Lois ve a Clark _"Escúchame, jovencita, el próximo fin de semana, vienes aquí, tu hermana, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente sobre esto ¿de acuerdo?"_ Lois asintió con la cabeza pero no dice ninguna palabra, sólo ve a Clark _"por cierto, no quiero ver a Clark, así que dile que no es bienvenido, te amo adiós"_

Lois cierra el teléfono, le dice: "¿Saben?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, dice: "Sí, y ellos reaccionaron como el día en que nos encontraron en el granero ¿recuerdas?"

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Martha y Sam llegaron al granero en busca de ellos cuando vieron lo que estaban haciendo en el desván, ambos con la boca abierta con la escena, Lois y Clark se están besando en el sofá, Lois estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, Clark estaba sin su camiseta, Lois sólo en sujetadores, ambos llevaban puestos jeans y estaban descalzos; Lois con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark tenía sus manos sosteniendo sus nalgas, Clark acuesta a Lois en el sofá, Lois pone sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark comenzó a frotar sensualmente su miembro en el suyo, Lois estaba acariciando sus cabellos, de repente escuchan los gritos de Martha y de Sam…_

 _Martha: "¡Clark Jerome Kent!"_

 _Sam: "¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hija, idiota!"_

Lois: "Sí, fue una sorpresa para ellos, ese día mi papá te iba a hacer un juicio militar" Clark vuelve a abrazarla "la señora Kent, comenzó a darnos consejos sobre la maternidad y paternidad irresponsable como si fuéramos adolescentes"

Clark asintió con la cabeza: "Vida, fue una sorpresa para todos, ellos querían sorprendernos con su visita, pero ese día se enteraron de que éramos novios" Clark le da un besito "hoy Jor-El les habló de tu juramento ante él, cuando fuimos a hablar con él"

Lois algo triste: "Ere lógico que lo hiciera"

Clark ve a sus ojos avellanos, dice: "Creo que fue mala idea llevarlos a la Fortaleza para hablar con Jor-El"

Lois pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ve sus ojos azules-verdes: "Sí, Amor" le da un beso en su barbilla "y tu mamá ¿qué dijo?"

Clark hizo un gesto de asombro con su rostro, le dice: "Estaba furiosa, cuando llegamos a su casa no me dejó entrar, simplemente me tiro la puerta en la cara y no dijo ninguna palabra"

Lois pone cara de preocupación: "Smallville ¿qué pasó realmente?"

Clark suspiró y habla: "Bueno, esto fue lo que pasó, cuando llegamos allí, al principio todo iba bien, mi mamá y Jor-El conversaron muy bien, hablaron con tu papá mucho tiempo como grandes amigos y él estaba feliz porque Jor-El le explicó todo sobre mi, Kriptón y nuestra cultura, también le dijo que mi fuerza, no podía hacerte daño, fue en ese momento que Jor-El le dijo que le hiciste un juramento por amor a mí, entregándolo todo si era necesario" Lois abrió la boca con asombro, Clark continuó: "Nuestros padres pegaron el grito al cielo, tu padre quería matarme y me dijo que no le hable por el resto de su vida, porque Jor-El manipuló tus sentimientos hacia mí" respiró "mi mamá me dijo que estaba decepcionada de mi porque le oculté por segunda vez sobre mi relación contigo, primero el día del granero, ahora esto, para ella tu juramento es como un matrimonio, realmente fue un infierno" pone cara triste de perrito.

Lois sonríe, le dice: "Amor, no te preocupes por ellos" le da un beso "mi papá, voy a hablar con él, el próximo fin de semana estoy segura de que él vuelve a hablar contigo" Clark le sonríe "tu mamá, dale un par de días, la señora Kent es comprensiva déjale asimilar la información" Clark le dio un beso, suelta sus labios, Lois le dice: "Ahora, Vamos a disfrutar de la cena" mirándola con un brillo muy distinto, Lois sintió una gran emoción que emanaba de su interior ve que Clark la ve con una sonrisa apasionada y le pregunto: "Amor ¿Qué?"

Clark ve a sus orbes avellanos, le dice: "Lois has dado todo por mí, tú eres mi vida sin ti mi mundo se acaba, te amo" suspira, cayó de rodillas, tomó un anillo de su bolsillo, tomó su mano derecha "Lois Lane ¿quieres casarte conmigo? " pone el anillo en la punta del dedo anular.

Lois sentía mariposas en el estómago, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las palabras no pueden salir de su boca, pensó: _"Clark Kent, el granjero que al mismo tiempo es el borrón, es el héroe de Metrópolis, pero es sobre todo su Smallville, el hombre, por el que da todo, incluso su vida, le pregunta si ella quiere ser su esposa"_ tomar un respiro y le dice: "Sí, quiero" Clark desliza el anillo se levantó, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

Ellos no creen que lo que se inició con peleas entre perros y gatos, terminó como un gran romance, dos polos opuestos se atrajeron, detrás de esas dos almas estaba el amor más poderoso del mundo.

 **FIN**

 **Fue un gran placer haber compartido con ustedes este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, agradezco de corazón por sus comentarios.**


End file.
